


Порок и совершенство

by Hallgerd



Series: Фиванский отряд Гондолина (численность: двое) [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Гигантские пауки, Гондолин, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Противоестественные желания, Юмор, приключения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallgerd/pseuds/Hallgerd
Summary: Аредель покидает Гондолин, и Эктелион оказывается в ее эскорте. Во время путешествия ему придется как-то разбираться с внучкой Финвэ, плевками синдар, орками, бессветием, гигантскими пауками, а также со своими противоестественными чувствами к Глорфинделу.





	1. Жертвы Лориена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flawed and Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690278) by [tehta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/pseuds/tehta). 



> От переводчика  
> Автор сообщает, что эта история была написана в 2004 г. и долгое время хранилась на сайте HASA. Она открывает серию повестей и рассказов о Глорфинделе и Эктелионе под названием «Фиванский отряд Гондолина (численность: двое)». Автор отмечает, что его видение персонажей может отличаться от общепринятого. 
> 
>  
> 
> Приятного чтения!

     Эктелион ненавидел Глорфиндела.

     Он ненавидел спокойное обаяние Глорфиндела, его непринужденный смех, исполненный достоинства и безмятежный вид. Более всего он ненавидел золотую красоту Глорфиндела, редкую по эту сторону Великого Моря. Сияющие волосы особенно раздражали. Прежде всего, их уж слишком переоценивали: Эктелион слышал, как волосы Глорфиндела сравнивали с солнечным светом, тогда как на самом деле ночью они сияли чуть ярче пламени свечи. Волосы Глорфиндела, кроме того, представляли серьезную угрозу безопасности: Глорфиндел настаивал на том, чтобы носить их распущенными, даже когда собирался сражаться, и не обращал внимания на назидательные истории Эктелиона об охотниках, чьи свободно струящиеся волосы цеплялись за что-нибудь в самый неподходящий момент.

     Эктелион ненавидел Глорфиндела, потому что не было никакой настоящей причины его ненавидеть. Ненавидел, потому что Глорфиндел был отважен и добр, но без поверхностности и тщеславия. Ненавидел, потому что Глорфиндел вставал рано, выполнял всю свою работу без единой жалобы, но умел проявить сочувствие к чужим жалобам, связанным со службой. И еще потому, что, несмотря на всё своё очарование и привлекательность, несмотря на эти нелепые волосы, Глорфиндел был умелым воином и командиром.

      Ещё Эктелион ненавидел Глорфиндела, потому что того все и повсюду любили. Нельзя сказать, что Эктелиона не любили, но то была любовь  уважительная, отстраненная. Им восхищались как строгим, но разумным военачальником, и как необычайно искусным певцом. Глорфиндела любили на личном уровне. Совершенно посторонние прохожие считали вполне естественным поздравить Глорфиндела с днем зачатия прямо посреди улицы. Эктелион слышал, как случайные встречные обсуждают  красоту и сердечность Глорфиндела, словно абсолютно приемлемые темы для светской беседы, вроде общих интересов.

     Эктелион тем временем желал, чтобы Глорфиндел пропал - пропал, и памяти о себе не оставил. Ежедневно, ежечасно жаждал он вернуть разуму покой и перестать, наконец, пересчитывать многочисленные превосходные качества Глорфиндела. Ибо настоящая причина ненависти Эктелиона к Глорфинделу (прекрасному мужу, коего он с легкостью мог бы полюбить, как брата) заключалась в совершенстве Глорфиндела, в то время как сам Эктелион был насквозь испорчен. Никто не догадывался о его испорченности, но теперь это уже не помогало: сам Эктелион знал о существовании изъяна, и ненавидел Глофиндела за внезапное и острое облегчение, которое пороку приносил каждый изящный жест, каждое движение золотой головы.

     То была не зависть. Зависть была бы естественным ответом на все эти совершенства, - подленьким, возможно, но даже и близко не таким постыдным, как правда. Все же Эктелион не хотел, чтобы его заподозрили в столь мелочном чувстве, и прилагал немалые усилия, продолжая скрывать свою ненависть. Еще больше усилий он прилагал, чтобы ее поддерживать. Сны ясно давали понять, что ненависть ему необходима. Ибо в снах ненависть покидала Эктелиона, и он вполне счастливо проводил время с Глорфинделом. Иногда они просто пировали вместе, не чувствуя скованности; иногда выполняли сложные упражнения с мечами или скакали на трудных, норовистых конях. Всё невинные удовольствия; но Эктелиону хватало проницательности, чтобы прочесть скрытое значение. Хуже всего были сны, которые не нуждались ни в каких толкованиях. Эктелион проклинал гондолинские общественные бани, где воину полагалось сидеть среди равных по рангу. Разум невольно почерпнул там информацию, без которой сны никогда бы не приобрели такой сводящей с ума, достоверной точности, по крайней мере в поверхностных деталях.

 

     Однажды утром Эктелион проснулся, чувствуя себя совершенно вымотанным после яркого сна, в котором Глорфиндел получил отравленную стрелу в верхнюю часть бедра. Эктелиону пришлось отсасывать яд и вонзить в рану кинжал, чтобы извлечь стрелу. Довольно решительно вонзить. Сон был новый, и комбинация реализма с кричащим намеком оказалась весьма мощной. В самом деле, лучшее, что можно было сказать об этом сне – он хотя бы не оказался одной из фантазий Эктелиона о Маэдросе и Фингоне. Он не знал, почему история того спасения со скалы звучала внутри такой резонирущей нотой; знал только, что волосы Глорфиндела иногда принимают рыжеватый оттенок при свете вечернего солнца, и что никогда, за исключением снов, ему не приходилось видеть Глорфиндела беспомощным, растрепанным или видимо страдающим – и очень хорошо, что не приходилось, так как даже от простой мысли о подобном Эктелион местами приобретал твердость скалы под городом.

     Всё было неправильно по столь многочисленным причинам. Во-первых, уже достаточно плохо, когда неженатого преследует желание; но когда вот так преследует противоестественное желание – это самый очевидный недостаток воли и характера, какой только можно вообразить. Эктелион однажды подумал, что Валар, должно быть, плачут о нем, но потом вспомнил: они (ну, главным образом Ниенна, в любом случае) плакали всё больше из сострадания, а он никакого сострадания не заслуживал. Теперь Эктелион воображал их гнев и отвращение к тому, как его тело и ум временами подчиняются слабости.

     Впрочем, говоря по правде, можно было бы ожидать, что Лориен за столь долгое время успеет сделать что-нибудь со снами Эктелиона. Прежде всего, они стали влиять на способность Эктелиона выполнять обязанности Повелителя Стражи.

     В день после сна об отравленной стреле Эктелион начал работу, пребывая в брюзгливом и раздражительном настроении, но решил сдерживать свой нрав. Если он не мог исправить свой великий недостаток, он хотя бы попытаться стать лучше в чем-то малом. Он будет спокоен и честен.

     Не имело значения, что ночная смена превратила комнату стражи в непригодный к использованию беспорядок; или то, что его любимый меч необъяснимым образом исчез; или что расписание обязанностей на неделю выглядело так, словно некто заполнил его совершенно произвольно, причем этот некто обладал лишь самым отдаленным представлением об основах правописания, и был напрочь лишен здравого смысла. В самом деле, неизвестная личность назначила в Белую Башню нечто под названием «партуль охр. ков.» Поскольку на службе в страже не имелось достаточного количества охрипших мужчин, чтобы из них можно было составить целый патрульный отряд, Эктелиону пришлось заключить, что это, должно быть, охранный кавалерийский патруль, который обычно объезжал самые большие городские площади. Отчего-то Эктелион предчувствовал, что выводить лошадей из башни так или иначе придется ему.  

– Значит, ночная смена снова была в ударе, – сказал Глорфиндел.

     Только этого не хватало Эктелиону. Что Глорфиндел делает в комнате стражи? У него выходной. В расписании так и значилось: «Выходной: Лэрд Глорф. из Цветка», что звучало как загадочный рецепт плохого пирога. И все-таки вот он, в дверях; стражники просияли, едва его завидев - даже прежде, чем он вошел и предложил помочь с уборкой.

     Эктелион сиять не будет. Он не будет размышлять, пришел ли Глорфиндел чтобы поговорить с ним, никак не станет поддерживать его уже слишком пылкую дружбу. Вместо этого Эктелион склонился над расписанием. Все же он не мог не подглядывать украдкой, как Глорфиндел опускается на колени и начинает чистить очаг. Такая бессовестная любезность привела Эктелиона в ярость. Еще больше досадовал он из-за того, что попросту знал: хотя очаг весь черен от сажи, Глорфиндел не испачкается – ну разве что на лице появится маленькое очаровательное пятнышко. Пусть даже он сейчас выгребал золу кочергой.

     Нет, не кочергой. Любимым мечом Эктелиона для сражений с орками.

     Эктелион попытался сосчитать до двенадцати, но дошел только до пяти, а потом обнаружил, что вскочил на ноги и шагает к камину. Оказавшись там, Эктелион навис над Глорфинделом и протянул руку.

– Мой меч, – произнес он.

– Извини? – Глорфиндел смотрел на него снизу вверх, весь любезность и готовность помочь. На его левой щеке было маленькое темное пятнышко.

     Эктелион без слов выхватил оружие и широко взмахнул им в сторону, рассыпая золу вокруг, по свежевымытому полу и по расшитому зеленому плащу Глорфиндела. Символизм был слишком очевидный, любительский, слишком злой, чтобы ему можно было дать изящное толкование. Потрясенный Эктелион пробрался в свой личный кабинет, где стол был покрыт неисчислимым количеством бумаг, касающихся покупки оружия. Разбирать их – утомительное, неблагодарное занятие; именно то, что нужно, чтобы успокоиться. Почистить испачканный клинок он мог позже. Эктелион сел и сменил меч на перо.

– Эктелион.

     Значит, Глорфиндел решил последовать за ним и всё уладить. Как это в его духе.

– Сожалею насчет твоего меча, – сказал Глорфиндел.

– Не стоит, – Эктелион поднял взгляд. – Это мне следовало бы извиниться за грубость. И за грязь на твоем плаще. Приношу извинения. Я знаю, что ты не виноват.

     Он снова опустил взгляд на бумаги.

– Ладно, я не виноват, – сказал Глорфиндел. – Но… ведь есть что-то еще, верно? Ты, похоже, отчего-то мной недоволен. Я заметил это некоторое время назад.

     Эктелион поискал разумный ответ.

– Ты ничего не сделал. Просто у меня дурной характер.

– Ты певец и у тебя темперамент художника, это верно, – сказал Глорфиндел, чем раздосадовал Эктелиона, поскольку тот всегда считал себя прежде всего воином. – Но я никогда не видел, чтобы ты с кем-то обращался несправедливо. Я знаю, что должен был чем-то тебя обидеть. Пожалуйста, скажи сейчас, чтобы я не нанес обиду повторно. Позволь мне загладить вину.

     Глорфиндел теперь стоял перед столом и опирался на него; волосы Глорфиндела упали вперед, прикрывая уши, и в длинных прядях запуталось утреннее солнце. «Был у меня такой сон», подумал Эктелион. Там всё закончилось прямо на этом столе, и все бумаги оказались основательно испорчены. Эктелион был очень благодарен за предоставленное столом укрытие, но ненавидел Глорфиндела, из-за которого в укрытии приходилось нуждаться.

– Я сказал тебе, что ничего такого нет. Не можешь же ты ожидать, что все и каждый в городе будут тебя любить?

     Глорфиндел поежился: без сомнения, невежливый вопрос его шокировал. И все же он оставался в комнате.

– Ты меня не любишь, это ясно. Но не скажешь ли, почему?

     Вопрос был задан в третий раз, и Эктелион не мог придумать никакого благовидного предлога. Придется оттолкнуть Глорфиндела как-то иначе.

– Тебе не понравится мой ответ, – сказал он.

– Я выдержу, каким бы он ни был.

     Эктелион подавил горькую улыбку от иронии этого заявления.

– Ладно, правда такова: я тебе завидую. Тебя все любят, ты образец совершенства. Видишь, я мелочный, только и всего. С этим ничего не поделаешь.

– Не будь смешным. Ты не мелочный, и ясно, что у тебя нет повода для зависти. Полагаю, ты просто слишком любезен, чтобы признать: ты находишь меня невыносимо самодовольным. Кажется, некоторые так думают.

     Эктелион пристально посмотрел на Глорфиндела. Выражение лица у того было понимающее. Даже самодовольное.

– Я на самом деле прекрасно знаю, как много у меня недостатков, – сказал Глорфиндел.

– О, хорошо, – Эктелион снова опустил взгляд и переложил документы.

– Не веришь? Нет, я правда знаю. – Глорфиндел встал очень прямо, словно готовился декламировать речь. – Начать с того, что я несколько тщеславен. Ты сам часто делал замечания насчет моей одержимости волосами. Конечно, волосы у меня недурные.

    Он сделал паузу и пропустил прядь между пальцев.  Эктелион смотрел, как она скользит между солнцем и тенью, и меняет цвет: от яркого полированного золота до старого золота, цвета сокровища. 

– Еще я слишком радуюсь, когда  нравлюсь другим, – продолжил Глорфиндел. – Я и правда сознаю порой, что размышляю о том, как бы сделаться привлекательнее, а не о том, как следовало бы правильно поступить. А кроме того, есть еще и жадность. Я не то что люблю деньги, но я наслаждаюсь, окружая себя красивыми вещами, которые можно на них купить. Я никогда не тратил собственное жалованье на хорошее снаряжение для своих самых бедных солдат, как поступаешь ты. – Он посмотрел на Эктелиона с таким теплым восхищением, что у Эктелиона в животе что-то перевернулось. Или, может быть, сердце сжалось. В любом случае, что-то внутри пошевелилось, какой бы орган ни отвечал за ужасно неподобающие эмоции.

– Еще я наслаждаюсь чувственными удовольствиями больше, чем приличествует.

     Голос Глорфиндела отвлек Эктелиона от созерцания собственных внутренних органов. Потом ударил смысл произнесенных слов. Эктелион замер. Он открыл рот, но не нашел, что сказать.

– Это правда! Я люблю вино и роскошную еду. Я на самом деле думаю, что ты, прирожденный аскет, испытаешь крайнее отвращение к тому количеству пищи, какое я поглощаю, когда нахожусь вне города…

– Я не прирожденный аскет.

– Конечно же, да! Это все знают. Ты не придаешь никакого значения еде, а что до остальных желаний тела… Я бы очень удивился, если даже в ранней юности испытывал какие-то… трудности… из-за похотливых желаний.

     Эктелион снова не находил слов.

– Видишь? Я прав! Тогда как я… – Глорфиндел слегка покраснел и отвернулся к окну. – Скажем просто, что иногда мне приходится очень сильно сосредотачиваться, чтобы не опозориться. Добродетель нелегко мне дается. В самые неподходящие минуты в голову словно просачиваются разные странные мысли. Очень странные мысли. Я подозреваю, что некоторые из них даже физически нельзя осуществить.

     Глорфиндел на мгновение умолк. Он смотрел в сторону, так что Эктелион мог разглядывать его в свое удовольствие. Он ненавидел румянец, который только пошел Глорфинделу на пользу, придавал ему здоровья и яркости. У Глорфиндела покраснели и слегка приоткрылись губы. Этого было достаточно, чтобы у глубоко порочного мужа возникли собственные идеи.  Насколько он знал, физически осуществимые.

– Но я не могу рассказать больше. Ты был бы крайне потрясен, – заключил Глорфиндел.

     «Испытай меня», едва не ответил Эктелион. Но потом осознал, что не желает слышать никакой чепухи про Идриль или Аредель, или про еще какую-нибудь красивую высокородную деву, завладевшую воображением Глорфиндела. Он не хотел, чтобы она появилась в его снах, возможно даже (зная обычный стиль Лориена) присоединилась к действию. 

– Тогда, ради всего святого, давай предотвратим потрясение, – сказал Эктелион вслух.

– Правильно, – Глорфиндел собрался. – Но, пожалуйста, помни, что меня посещают нечистые мысли. И сны. Иногда я просто диву даюсь, о чем вообще думает Лориен.

     Вопрос был так близко знаком Эктелиону, что он посчитал попытки Глорфиндела скрыть собственное имя даже милыми. Пришлось напомнить себе, что природная способность внушать симпатию была одной из причин ненависти Эктелиона к этому одержимому собой болтуну.

– Но довольно об этом, – продолжал болтун. – Еще я…

     Тут в дверь очень своевременно постучали.

– Войдите, – окликнул Эктелион.  

     Элеммакил, один из подчиненных ему командиров, вошел и поклонился.

– Лорд Глорфиндел! Я так рад, что наконец нашел вас: король Тургон послал сообщить, что желает поговорить с вами, как только вы найдете для себя удобным.

     Первая мысль Эктелиона была о патруле в Белой Башне. Возможно, Тургон решил, что лошади в присутствии Глорфиндела успокоятся (так, без сомнения, и случится).

– Король Тургон? – спросил Глорфиндел. – Почему? Что случилось?

– В послании об этом не говорится. – Элеммакил нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. Он перевел взгляд со своего начальника, которому доверял, на Глорфиндела, которому доверяли все, и его военная манера держаться стала чуть свободнее.

– Гонец, однако, сказал, что леди Аредель желает покинуть город и посетить другого своего брата. И она потребовала присутствия лорда Глорфиндела в ее почетном эскорте.

     Глорфиндел широко распахнул глаза. Для Эктелиона первая часть объяснения тоже оказалась совершенным шоком. Никто столетиями не покидал город. Вторая часть, тем не менее, звучала правильно: кто лучше подходил для почетного эскорта, чем Глорфиндел, даже со всеми признанными им самим недостатками?

      Только потом, снова оставшись в одиночестве, Эктелион понял, что вот-вот сбудется его желание: жизнь без Глорфиндела. Эта мысль просочилась сквозь все защиты Эктелиона и ударила, точно рукояткой меча в живот.


	2. Маленькое собрание

     Эктелион был занят. Занят и счастлив. Предстояло столько сделать. Из-за  отъезда леди Арэдэль требовалось заново организовать охрану дворца – возможно, даже всю стражу, поскольку леди Арэдэль забирала с собой одного из ценных командиров, но Эктелион не стал бы думать об этом сейчас: наиболее срочно требовалось расшифровать расписание, торопливо нацарапанное ночной сменой. Да, Эктелион, без сомнения, был очень занят. И ему повезло. Скоро он сможет, наконец, сосредоточиться на работе, не страшась, что неизбежно придется отвлечься.

     Больше не будет переживаний из-за того, что некто явился на тренировочное поле с восхитительным новым оружием и настаивает, чтобы они вместе это оружие испытали. А потом не будет никаких причин проклинать правило Стражи, касающееся бережного обращения с одеждой: сражаться без рубашки при испытании новых техник. Не придется усилием воли сосредотачиваться на ступнях, глазах или клинке противника вместо того, чтобы позволить взгляду блуждать по привлекательным местам между этими точками. Эктелион точно не будет испытывать искушение отбросить оружие и попытать счастья в рукопашной. И не выдаст совершенно неподобающий ответ, когда раскрасневшийся партнер по спаррингу, обнаженный по пояс, вплотную подойдет к нему и попросит помочь усовершенствовать его захват.

     Эктелион осознал, что последние несколько минут разглядывает стену со списком, где перечислены командиры Стражи. Он обновил этот список всего несколько часов назад и уже гадал, когда сможет вернуть то единственное имя на законное место. Эктелион знал, как невероятно ему повезло, но неспособность сосредоточиться на срочном деле сильно раздражала. Наконец он решил поискать помощи в расшифровке таинственного графика; к тому же всегда был шанс, что разговор с другом поможет очистить разум от бесполезных мыслей.

     Эктелион быстро переговорил с теми, кто оставался на службе и вышел из караульного помещения на улицы города. Солнечный день был в разгаре. Фонтаны сияли на солнце, их музыка тонко контрапунктировала дневному гулу голосов. Когда Эктелион подошел ближе к восточному рынку, гул превратился в хор криков, в котором потерялся шум падающей воды. Эктелион пересек рынок, поднялся по лестнице на городскую стену и направился к башенке, откуда Эгалмот, друг и сослуживец, командовал лучниками.

     Когда Эктелион вошел, Эгалмот заново оперял стрелы, но отложил их и поднялся из-за стола, чтобы тепло поприветствовать гостя. Эгалмот, кажется, был в необычайно приподнятом  настроении; или, возможно, такое впечатление он производил из-за своей одежды: штаны у него были канареечно-желтые, сапоги цвета индиго, рубашка зеленая, как трава, а верхнее платье – из красного бархата с оранжевым орнаментом.

     Никак нельзя было усомниться, что Эгалмот гордился именем лорда Небесной Арки.

     Когда они обменялись приветствиями, Эгалмот протянул стрелу:

– Ну, что думаешь?

     Эктелион немного подумал.

– Вижу, ты в итоге сумел отправить в полет все семь цветов радуги. Получается интересный полихромный эффект.

– Знаешь, Глорфиндел сказал в точности то же самое.

     Эктелион поморщился при упоминании хорошего вкуса и такта, а также  собственно имени и существования Глорфиндела. Но потом вспомнил о своей миссии и протянул Эгалмоту листок с расписанием.

– А ты что об этом думаешь?

     Эгалмот окинул бумагу острым взором лучника:

– Почерк Салганта. Хм-м. Полагаю, этот несчастный арфист еще не простил тебе тот Случай с Раскритикованным Концертом.

– Я всего лишь пытался предложить конструктивную критику! Я не понимаю, зачем меня просят высказать честное мнение о чем-либо, если в последнюю очередь хотят его слышать. – Эктелион виновато опустил глаза на пестрые стрелы. – Как бы там ни было… не думаешь же ты, что это своего рода личная месть? Ведь пострадает вся Стража.

– Он, возможно, считает свою выходку всего лишь безобидной шуткой. Ты же знаешь, какой он. – У Эгалмота заблестели глаза. Он любил истории и сплетни так же, как Эктелион – необычное оружие. – Ты знал, что он однажды добавил зеленую краску в шампунь Глорфиндела?

– Нет. – Волосы Глорфиндела: еще одна деталь, которую Эктелиону  вспоминать не требовалось. Но розыгрыш Салганта все равно выглядел положительно кощунственным.

– Что произошло?

– На самом деле, ничего. Глорфиндел едва не вышел из терпения.

– Какая сдержанность.

– О, он заметил как раз вовремя, вроде бы запах насторожил; и ты же знаешь, как Глорфиндел гордится своей любезностью с теми, у кого трудный характер. Он говорит, что шутки Салганта – просто крик о помощи.

     Эктелион разрывался надвое. С одной стороны, Салгант ему не нравился по личным причинам, из-за музыки и теперь еще из-за кое-чего связанного с волосами. С другой стороны, спесивое замечание насчет «помощи» бросалось в глаза. С тем же успехом можно было снисходительно заявить, что у кого-то было трудное детство.   

– Но это устаревшая новость, – сказал Эгалмот. – А свежая такова: тебе, друг мой, скоро не придется беспокоиться из-за Салганта или его музыки.

– О чем ты говоришь?

– Ах, разве ты не слышал о предполагаемом путешествии Белой Леди?

– Да, в общем-то, слышал. Я присутствовал, когда… – ох, ему вообще не стоило приходить. Этот разговор, очевидно, был заколдован; они все время возвращались к одной и той же теме. – Когда Глорфиндел получил приказ явиться во дворец. Но причем здесь Салгант?

– Конечно, ты не думаешь, что всего один Повелитель Стражи – достаточно впечатляющая свита для сестры самого короля Тургона? Нет, она получит троих.

– Глорфиндел, Салгант и… – Эктелион был прав, Элгамот определенно был необычно возбужден. И новое оперение у стрел появилось не без причины. – Ты!

     Эгалмот кивнул.

– Интересный выбор, ты не находишь? Хотя, кажется, я вполне могу проследить ход ее мысли. Меня выбрали, чтобы ей было с кем охотиться; Салганта, арфиста – чтобы ей было кого послушать; а Глорфиндела – чтобы она могла с кем-то флиртовать.

     Теория казалась вполне разумной, но заключительная часть все-таки беспокоила Эктелиона, и не только потому, что ею был отмечен еще одно возвращение к теме, которой он пытался избежать. Он чувствовал здесь ещё какую-то несправедливость.

– По крайней мере Глорфиндел умеет сражаться.

– Надо тебе всегда быть таким честным? Он тебе даже не нравится, – сказал Эгалмот. – Конечно, он умеет сражаться. Но леди попросила его не поэтому.

– Думаешь, между ними правда что-то есть? – что ж, Глорфиндел признался в похотливых мыслях. Возможно, они касались Белой Леди – высокородной, красивой, и, действительно, почти достойной его. И было нетрудно поверить, что она могла отвечать ему взаимностью.

– Из них получилась бы прекрасная пара: тьма и свет, – голос Эктелиона, к его неудовольствию, звучал напряженно, совсем не так легко и весело, как ему хотелось бы.

     Эгалмот, похоже, увидел некий намек в странной интонации Эктелиона.

– Ты прав, друг мой. Леди всегда проявляла благосклонность к светловолосым мужчинам. – Окинув быстрым взглядом пустую комнату, он слегка подался вперед.  – Лорд Тургон дал нам одно довольно странное указание. Интересно, сможешь угадать, какое?

– Сомневаюсь.

– Он просил нас употребить всё наше влияние, чтобы удержать ее на северной дороге.  

     Северная дорога вела к лорду Фингону; южная дорога – единственная возможная альтернатива – вела в Дориат, королевство лесных эльфов, и в земли за его пределами. Там жили сыновья Феанора, среди них – Келегорм Светлый, двоюродный полубрат и давний друг Арэдэль.

– А, – сказал Эктелион. – Вам досталось действительно трудное задание.

– Да, ибо как можем мы преуспеть там, где потерпел неудачу ее брат? – Эгалмот насмешливо вздохнул, а потом усмехнулся. – Но вообрази: шанс понаблюдать за Феанорионом в естественной среде обитания. И посетить Дориат. Говорят, у них королева – майа, а ее дочь – самая прелестная дева в мире.

     Эктелион был порочен, и потому его нельзя было тронуть историями прелестных девах. Но он мог порадоваться за друга.

– Поздравляю, Эгалмот.

– Спасибо. Это ведь прекрасная возможность, не так ли? Повод для праздника. И потому я организую маленькое собрание. У меня дома, во время ночной смены. Ты должен прийти! Мы собираемся петь.

     Эктелион уже побывал на нескольких «маленьких собраниях» у Эгалмота и отлично знал, что они были какими угодно, только не маленькими. Он также знал, на что будет похоже пение, и какой страж, пользующийся популярностью, почти наверное придет. Даже, может быть, будет принимать гостей наравне с хозяином. Но дружба всё-таки обязывала. Эктелион обещал появиться.

     

     Эктелион подумал, что праздник начался вполне удачно, хотя он сам предпочитал менее шумные события. Присутствовали почти все командиры, не занятые на службе ночью, и вино лилось рекой. Не то чтобы оно было действительно необходимо: похоже, кое-кого, особенно молодежь, рожденную в городе, сама мысль о походе опьянила еще прежде чем  Эгалмот и Глорфиндел поднялись, чтобы произнести первый тост.

– Добро пожаловать, друзья, – сказал Глорфиндел. – Мы…

– Счастливчики!

– Да, счастливчики, потому что уберемся от тебя подальше, Воронвэ, – сказал Эгалмот.

– Я за это выпью! – завопил сосед Воронвэ. Он так и поступил, и многие последовали его примеру. Вскоре была утрачена всякая видимость порядка, и толпа завалила хозяев требованиями.        

 – Привезите нам новости!

– Да, лорд Эгалмот! Привезите нам сплетен!

– Сплетен про орков!

– Да просто привезите нам орков!

     Этот последний запрос был вознагражден громкими одобрительными возгласами и немалым количеством выпитого.

– Мы привезем вам балрога! – крикнул Глорфиндел поверх шума толпы, и гул одобрения перерос в рев.

     Эктелион слушал все эти предложения и дивился отсутствию Салганта. Арфист раскаялся в своей нелепой шутке с расписанием и сам себя определил на службу? Эктелион в конце концов  отошел от толпы, которая продолжала перебивать ораторов, и провел некоторое время за болтовней с Дуилином и Пенлодом, - лишь затем, чтобы потерять собеседников в шумной игре с чашами для вина, развернувшейся посреди комнаты. Вновь оставшись в одиночестве, он потягивал вино и наблюдал хаос. Он понял, что отнюдь не только юнцы, но почти все собравшиеся завидовали свите Арэдэль. Конечно, это было совершенно естественно, принимая во внимание странность жизни в закрытом городе, в долине, которую можно пересечь за один день. Если он сам еще не поддался зависти, то лишь в силу противоестественности, из-за которой его разум был занят другим.

     Он не смог удержаться и посмотрел в сторону Глорфиндела. К его удивлению, их глаза встретились над чашами. Глорфиндел моргнул и осушил свою одним глотком.      

  Да, вино сегодня ночью и впрямь текло рекой. Даже пьяное пение началось намного раньше обычного. Эктелион знал, что присутствующие в большинстве своем (особенно те, кто принадлежал к его собственному Дому) были хорошими музыкантами с серьезным вкусом, и он никогда не понимал, отчего пьяное пение звучит настолько плохо. Гармоническая линия гуляла, а у большинства предпочитаемых песен либо имелся чудовищно бессмысленный припев, либо в тексте упоминались мертвые орки. Или, в некоторых особенно безнадежных случаях, встречалось и то, и другое одновременно. Эктелион пытался отгородиться от звука, сосредоточившись на тихом плеске вина на дне чаши.

– Ну-ка дай я тебе еще налью, чтобы мы могли выпить на прощание.

     Глорфиндел с большой бутылкой в руке занял место справа от Эктелиона. Эктелион передал чашу и смотрел, как Глорфиндел наливает темную жидкость целенаправленным, рассчитанным движением – по нему можно было предположить, что немалая часть содержимого бутылки уже залита в самого Глорфиндела. Хотя формальный тост казался отличной идеей (именно так Эктелион мог бы заставить свое подсознание сделать правильные выводы и временно отключиться) – но невольно Эктелион испытывал некоторое беспокойство.

– Спасибо, Глорфиндел, – сказал он. – Я с радостью выпью за тебя. Не сочту, однако, за оскорбление, если ты сам пить не станешь. Бутылка, должно быть, уже наполовину пуста.

– Я бы сказал, что она наполовину полная. – Глорфиндел поднял бутылку повыше к лампе, и его лицо залил кроваво-красный свет. У Эктелиона возникло дурное предчувствие, хотя потом он вспомнил, что никогда особенно не верил в предзнаменования.

– Тогда за твое удачное возвращение, – произнес Эктелион и сам немало удивился. Он в растерянности проглотил вино так быстро, что едва не поперхнулся.

– Ты говоришь то, что думаешь, – Глорфиндел чуть улыбнулся. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулся, несмотря на наши недавние затруднения. – От его усмешки в полутемной комнате стало светлее, и Эктелион прочувствовал всю силу презираемого им очарования Глорфиндела. Именно за это очарование, говорят, Глорфиндела и выбрали в сопровождающие Арэдэль.

– Да, конечно, я хотел бы, – сказал Эктелион. – Если, конечно, ты не хочешь остаться с Владычицей.

     Глорфиндел покачал головой.

– Владыка Тургон говорит, что мы должны вернуться, как только наше задание будет выполнено. Как бы там ни было, мое место здесь, в городе.

     Вдруг на стену между ними плеснули вином: питейная игра становилась всё разнузданнее, и произошел небольшой несчастный случай. Эктелион не беспокоился: будучи практичным, он выбрал для пирушки наименее любимую, плохо сидящую и скучную одежду. Глорфиндел тем временем проверял, не пострадали ли его волосы. Эктелион ничего такого не замечал, но предполагал, что для полной уверенности надо потрогать каждую прядку. Ему вдруг пришло на ум, что тревожные сны еще ни разу не касались уютного уголка тишины посреди шумной вечеринки. Мысль ужасала, ведь они находились в поле зрения всей стражи; но и это казалось странно привлекательным. Эктелион с покорностью ждал, что в ближайшем будущем ему приснится нечто подобное.

– Ты думаешь, с моей стороны неправильно с нетерпением ждать приключений во внешнем мире, когда я поклялся защищать город? – Вдруг спросил Глорфиндел.

– Нет. Я даже не думал об этом, – неприязнь Эктелиона к Глорфинделу, подогретая вином, горела ярким пламенем. Он хотел ненавидеть Глорфиндела как самодовольного хвастуна, равно уверенного в своей добродетели, красоте и доблести; но недавние признаки активного сознания – утреннее признание, а теперь этот вопрос – разрушали всё. И потом, он презирал свою новообретенную роль доверенного слушателя и сияющего маяка морали для Глорфиндела. Эктелион знал, что его порочной сущности всё это подходит не лучше, чем телу – надетая на нем неудобная одежда.

     Да, роль была и впрямь весьма похожа на одежду; прямо сейчас Эктелион не мог отбросить ни то, ни другое, не показав Глорфинделу нечто тревожное.

– Какая твердость нужна, когда сталкиваются долг и желание.

     Тихая жалоба Глорфиндела сначала повергла Эктелиона в панику, но потом он понял, что упомянутая «твердость» относится к ситуации, а не к чему-то вызывающему беспокойство и заметному под чьей-либо одеждой. Тогда Эктелион рассердился, ибо что мог знать Глорфиндел о столкновениях долга и желания? Эктелион заговорил, и его голос звучал резко:

– Глорфиндел, от очередной чаши ты сделался слезливым. Нет никакого столкновения. Ты хочешь поехать; твой господин приказывает тебе так и поступить. Ты можешь оставить город со спокойной душой.

– Постой, ты прав, – сказал Глорфиндел. – Я это знаю. Но странно, почему я чувствую себя несчастным? – он посмотрел на Эктелиона так, словно у того был ответ, или сам Эктелион был ответом.

     Эктелион оглядел комнату, отыскивая пути к отступлению. Ему повезло. Эгалмот поймал его взгляд и помахал из угла, где он сейчас дирижировал беспорядочным сборищем стражников – импровизированным хором.

– Эктелион, иди к нам! Спой!

     Конечно, это была его обязанность гостя. Эктелион поднялся, оставив Глорфиндела, и попытался спасти пьяное пение. Поначалу он просто пел вместе с толпой, надеясь, что один его голос что-нибудь изменит. Попытка провалилась, и он замахнулся повыше: завел вдохновляющую лирическую песню о Славной Битве. Несложное технически произведение; Эктелион был порядком раздосадован, когда никто вслед за ним не подхватил песню, и слишком уж скоро оказалось, что поет он в одиночестве. Тем не менее, когда Эктелион закончил, у некоторых слушателей (самых пьяных, как он предполагал) в глазах стояли слезы. Эктелион был вполне доволен собой и тем, что удалось задать более высокий тон собранию; и тут, без предупреждения, сентиментальная толпа затянула другой мотив.

 

Летят наши стрелы,

Мечи ярко блещут.

Бьём орков умело!

Кровь черная хлещет!

О! Трил-лил-лил-лолло,

Бить орков весело!

Ха! Ха!

 

      Мысль о том, что этому он послужил источником вдохновения, Эктелион перенести не мог, ибо выпил недостаточно. Он попрощался с немногими полутрезвыми друзьями и вышел из дома.

 

 

     Вечерний ветерок обдавал прохладой и бодрил. По сравнению с ним Эктелион показался себе сонным, осоловелым; он решил, что всё-таки слегка опьянел. Задержавшись у двери, чтобы забрать свои вещи, он наткнулся на неожиданное зрелище.

     Глорфиндел стоял напротив двери, прислонившись к статуе, словно к другу. Его волосы слегка мерцали даже на фоне бледного мрамора. Эктелион пожалел скульптора. Художник явно пытался уловить некий идеал красоты, но по вине какого-то бесчувственного болтуна скульптура выглядела невыразительной.

     Глорфиндел повернул голову к двери.

– О, это ты, – сказал он. – Ты хорошо поёшь.

     Откуда он мог знать? Глорфиндел вышел намного раньше, чем началось настоящее пение. Эктелиона этот внезапный уход раздосадовал, а собственное неравнодушие раздосадовало вдвойне.

– Слишком хорошо, – продолжил Глорфиндел. – У тебя даже песенка про орков звучит как гимн доблести, ты… Я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы ты носил этот оттенок красного.

     Эктелион опустил взгляд на свою презренную одежду. Как он и ожидал, шелк, и без того чересчур блестящий, в нескольких местах промок от пролитой жидкости и блестел особенно ярко. К несчастью, наряд не оказался безнадежно испорченным. И всё равно, сомнительный вкус Эктелиона в вопросах моды Глорфиндела никак не касался.

– Да, я болтаю чепуху, – сказал Глорфиндел. – Мне надо идти домой.

     Он оторвался от статуи, похлопав ее на прощание по гладкому плечу. Однако, неуверенно отступив на шаг, Глорфиндел вновь прислонился к скульптуре.   

     Теперь получалась интересная моральная дилемма. Эктелиону вполне ясен был его долг: следовало доставить домой собрата-командира, пока никто из подчиненных не увидел его в столь постыдном состоянии. Собственные простые желания в равной мере были ясны Эктелиону, и они вполне невинно начинались с доставки Глорфиндела домой. Но, похоже, действовала еще какая-то третья сила, ибо совесть Эктелиона называла курс действий, продиктованный равно долгом и желанием, ужасно неправильным.

     Но стояла уже слишком поздняя ночь для долгих споров с совестью. Эктелион освободил статую от бремени, закинув руку Глорфиндела себе на плечи.

– Я тебе помогу, – сказал он.

– Нет! – Глорфиндел пошатнулся в его сторону. – Видишь, я в таком странном настроении…

– Именно поэтому я должен тебе помочь.

     Глорфиндел внимательно посмотрел на Эктелиона.

– Правильно. Всегда такой ответственный. Я забыл.

     Вскоре они, спотыкаясь, пробирались по малолюдным улицам. В каждом дворе фонтаны играли свою музыку, и в кои-то веки ее не сопровождал хор голосов. Успокаивающий звук; но Эктелион всё не мог расслабиться, поскольку сквозь шум падающей воды слышал дыхание Глорфиндела и даже биение его сердца. В результате получалось тревожное сочетание. Он решил потопить его в праздной болтовне.

– Я тут заметил, что Салганта не было на празднике.

– Он не хочет уезжать, – сказал Глорфиндел. – Бедный Салгант. У него было трудное детство.

     Эктелион про себя застонал.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал вместо него, – ясным голосом произнес Глорфиндел.

– Да, – ответил Эктелион, чем вновь сам себя удивил. – То есть мы все хотели бы поехать.

     Они продолжали идти в молчании: Эктелион не желал больше говорить, так как не доверял себе и опасался новых сюрпризов. Теплая, но легкая рука Глорфиндела лежала у него на плечах; Глорфиндел шагал в сторону дома по большей части самостоятельно, отставив для равновесия свободную руку.

     К личным комнатам Глорфиндела вела узкая лестница, и там Глорфиндел окончательно обессилел и споткнулся, так что Эктелиону пришлось притянуть его поближе к себе, чтобы уберечь от падения. Глорфиндел показался неожиданно тяжелым для того, кто обычно двигался с большим изяществом. По-видимому, вес приходился на те самые мускулы, которые Эктелион долгое время наблюдал в зале для тренировок и в банях, а вот теперь чувствовал их движение под пальцами. Несколько прядей золотых волос задели Эктелиона по лицу, попали в рот и в глаза. Всё могло оказаться сценой из сна, только Эктелион никогда не видел снов о бессознательном партнере. Здесь была неправильность еще большая, чем та, за которую Эктелион себя презирал – неправильность, которая убивала желание. Эктелион выпустил из рук свой груз.

     Глорфиндел соскользнул на ступеньку.

– Прости, – сказал он. – Видишь? Я не совершенен. – Он откинул голову назад, прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза.

     К счастью, дверь находилась совсем рядом, чуть повыше.

– Глорфиндел, если бы у меня был ключ…

     Никакого ответа не последовало. Эктелион опустился на колени на ступеньке. Связки ключей он нигде не заметил. Эктелион проверил рукава и пояс Глорфиндела. В одежде, скроенной по фигуре, заметных карманов не было; найти потайные будет непросто. Очень, очень осторожно он принялся ощупывать тело Глорфиндела, отыскивая нечто чужеродное. Эктелион чувствовал смутный ужас: хотя он жаждал оказаться в подобной ситуации, неправильность никуда не делась. Он только начинал обыскивать область бедер, когда Глорфиндел открыл глаза.

– Что ты делаешь?

     Эктелион попытался собрать всё своё достоинство.

– Ищу ключ.

– Но дверь не заперта, – сказал Глорфиндел.

     Так оно и было. Эктелион, все еще в досаде из-за всего приключения, наполовину втащил Глорфиндела в дом и на кровать (Эктелион невольно заметил, что она большая и выглядит удобной). Дело сделано – или?.. Он правда не представлял, как позаботиться о таком вот пьяном; возникла только неопределенная мысль, что неплохо было бы снять обувь. Недоуменно пожав плечами, он сел, чтобы стащить с Глорфиндела сапоги. После минутного колебания Эктелион снял с Глорфиндела и пояс тоже. Хотя он пытался действовать осторожно, это последнее действие не прошло незамеченным.

– Так, позволь мне, – Глорфиндел сел и ухватился за рубашку. Вскоре он наполовину стащил с себя рубашку, плащ и прочую одежду; всё это запуталось вокруг головы Глорфиндела. Эктелион несколько секунд разглядывал голый живот и судорожно дергающиеся руки и вяло думал, что вот такого зрелища во сне ни разу не видел; но потом лучшая часть его натуры взяла верх. Эктелион помог Глорфинделу высвободить сначала руки, а потом и голову. Распущенные волосы скользили между пальцев Эктелиона. Он сидел и смотрел.

     Эктелиону, естественно, случалось видеть Глорфиндела и более раздетым, чем сейчас (и наяву, и в мире снов); но здесь, в темной комнате, кожа Глорфиндела светилась почти так же ярко, как и его волосы. И было ясно, что он больше не лежит мертвым грузом, как раньше, на лестнице. Глорфиндел смотрел настороженно. Лишь кое-какие мелкие движения все еще выдавали его одурманенное состояние. Например, он положил правую руку Эктелиону на плечо, а потом так погладил его, что это почти могло сойти за ласку. Он, возможно, по ошибке принял Эктелиона за Арэдэль, хотя сходство отнюдь не было поразительным.  Разумеется, Глорфиндел просто был от природы ласков, и даже теперь это качество его не покинуло.

    Желание вернулось. Самая темная, самая порочная часть души Эктелиона задавала искушающие вопросы. Вроде такого: «Как много он запомнит?» Их лица разделяло расстояние не более ладони; стоило только Эктелиону  податься вперед, и тогда… Если бы потребовались объяснения – ну что ж, разве он сам не пил? Он желал немного: всего лишь жара и давления… или просто знал, что больше нечего ждать от того, кто едва в сознании? Но он, конечно, мог попытаться вызвать ответ. Насколько неправильно было бы подарить удовольствие? Позволить Глорфинделу понимать это как угодно, по ошибке принимать Эктелиона за Арэдэль или за кого бы то ни было. А Эктелион тогда узнает больше. Память впитает увиденное и услышанное, и сны станут лучше, точнее.

          Глорфиндел, пошатываясь, покачал головой и моргнул.

– Это сон? – прошептал он. Его пальцы скользнули по плечу Эктелиона, коснулись шеи. «Ласков и доверчив от природы. Он оставляет дверь незапертой», подумал Эктелион. «Он считает, что я аскетичен по своей природе. Он задает мне глупые вопросы о долге и чувстве».

     Два понятия, которые больше не совпадали. Эктелион вдруг очнулся и увидел, как широко разверзлась пропасть между ними. И он едва сумел ее заметить. Он ощутил дурноту и головокружение, но он не сорвется.

– Пока нет, – сказал Эктелион и предоставил Глорфиндела его снам.

 

 

     Нуждаясь в убежище, Эктелион отправился в свой кабинет в здании караула. Там он найдет своё оружие, займется им и успокоится. Если и это не сработает, он мог попробовать флейту, которую хранил в столе. А еще там будет сотня скучных дел, можно ими заняться. Он не станет больше переживать из-за неполного списка на стене, ибо что значит простое имя, когда он только что бежал от его реально существующего носителя?

     Стражники из ночной смены при виде Эктелиона испытали сильное удивление и не без труда поднялись на ноги. Краем глаза Эктелион заметил, что за одной из кружек припрятаны игральные кости, а на огне, в полном противоречии с правилами, что-то поджаривается. Эктелион внимательно по очереди изучал лица стражей, подыскивая точные саркастические слова для упрека, и наблюдал, как они, один за другим, опускали глаза. Странно было понимать, что его взгляд по-прежнему кажется справедливым. Но Эктелиону приходилось верить, что разница между мыслью и деянием действительно важна; иначе он бы давно махнул на себя рукой.

     Только один стражник выдержал взгляд Эктелиона. Храбрец, значит: особенно если принять во внимание, что у него на голове пивной бочонок вместо шлема. Этот стражник сказал:

– Эм, лорд Эктелион… вам тут сообщение оставили. От Владыки Тургона. Мы как раз собирались отправить письмо вам домой; вы найдете его на своем столе. – Он бросил услужливый и полный надежды взгляд в ту сторону, где находилась дверь в кабинет Эктелиона. Эктелион не двинулся с места, и тогда стражник попытался улыбнуться: – Мои поздравления, лорд. Гонец сказал, что вы замените лорда Салганта в почетном эскорте Белой Леди.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора  
> 0\. Да, эльфы правда так напиваются, по крайней мере в «Хоббите». И поют ужасающие песни: Песенка про убийство орков – переписанная приветственная песня эльфов Ривенделла из упомянутой книги.  
> 1\. Эгалмот из Дома Небесной Арки, Салгант из Дома Арфы, Дуилин и Пенлод – персонажи из «Падения Гондолина». Да, Салгант был не слишком приятной личностью. Он закончил свои дни шутом Моргота.  
> 2\. Кто на самом деле сопровождал Арэдэль, когда она уехала из Гондолина, точно неизвестно. Толкин как-то говорил, что это были Эктелион, Эгалмот и Глорфиндел, но потом отказался от этой идеи, как утверждает его сын. Может быть, потому, что трудно себе представить, чтобы такие типажи, все эти убийцы балрогов, попали в подобные неприятности. Я же думаю так: раз уж все равно разрушаю их репутации, то могу вернуться к первоначальной версии.


	3. Внучка Финвэ

    Тургон был мудрый владыка. Он многое ведал о подданных и их развлечениях; и по утрам иной раз, с предусмотрительностью и состраданием,  специально держал в у себя в кабинете графин с чистой водой.  

– Пожалуйста, выпей еще.

     Эктелион принял полный стакан и невольно почувствовал, что платит ложью за чистосердечную доброту. Он знал, что своим болезненным видом подтверждает мнение Тургона  насчет последствий обычной, пусть и чрезмерно воодушевленной попойки. На самом деле, конечно, Эктелиона мучило воспоминание об искушении прошлой ночи. Но он никогда не мог бы признаться в этом владыке, чьи суждения относительно подобного разврата были широко известны. Эгалмот до сих пор пересказывал годичной давности происшествие, случившееся в музыкальном зале: Тургон вышвырнул из комнаты арфиста за то, что тот пел двусмысленную песню о брате Тургона, Фингоне, его кузене Маэдросе и их поединке на мечах.

     Но сегодня Тургон был весь любезность, и мягко звучала его речь, когда он обратился к Эктелиону с советом.

– Будь осторожен. Пусть Моргот и находится в осаде на Севере, в этих краях еще много других опасностей.

     Эктелион уже знал об этом, но он также знал, что чрезмерная опека Тургона вызвана большой любовью к младшей сестре, которую тот считал «застенчивым белым лесным цветком». Эктелион, в свою очередь, любил своего владыку – к счастью, чистой любовью, не осложненной противоестественными желаниями. И потому он согласился занять место в свите Арэдэль, несмотря на все свои опасения. Вскоре ему предстояло  целыми днями находиться рядом с Глорфинделом, разговаривать с ним, делить пищу и сон… трудно было не задерживать внимание на возможностях. Собрав слабеющую волю, Эктелион слушал повторяющиеся предупреждения и сочувственно кивал.

 

 

     Примерно через час или около того Эктелион вышел во внутренний двор. Как обычно, его заполонили тщеславные придворные, рассеянные ученые и суетливые пажи, но один впечатляющий силуэт выделялся из обыденной толпы.

     Глорфиндел выглядел очень хорошо для того, кому всего двенадцать часов назад с трудом давалась ходьба без поддержки. Его выдавали только легчайшие тени под глазами.

– Добрая встреча, Эктелион, – сказал Глорфиндел.

     Тут наступила обоюдная неловкость от изъявления непрошенной благодарности. Эктелион взял себя в руки.

– Добрая встреча, Глорфиндел. Полагаю, ты слышал, что я присоединюсь к эскорту Арэдэль? Мне сказали, что Салгант не мог перенести столь долгую разлуку с семьей.

– Что ж, тяжело оказываться вдали от тех, кто тебе дорог.

     Эктелиона раздражала дипломатичность этого утверждения: любой другой стражник заметил бы, что Салгант половину свободного времени тратит на питейные заведения и, предположительно, привык к отсутствию членов семьи.

    Глорфиндел продолжил:

  – Да, я услышал хорошую новость и пришел поздравить тебя, и ещё… поблагодарить за помощь.

– Пожалуйста, не вспоминай об этом, – Эктелион говорил в точности то, что думал.

– Но я должен. Моему вчерашнему состоянию нет оправдания. Я правда хочу, чтобы ты знал: я обычно пью гораздо меньше. Просто каждый хотел произнести тост за мой отъезд, и…

– Это понятно. У тебя много друзей. – Эктелион искренне желал положить конец разговору. Но нужно было высказать кое-что еще, и, как ни велика была неловкость, он понимал, что этого никто другой не сделает.

– Ты бы всё же вел себя как-нибудь поосторожнее в будущем. Ты едва сознавал, что происходит. Что, если бы ты стал жертвой… розыгрыша?

– О, ну это едва ли. Я был не так плох, чтобы принять какую бы то ни было помощь от Салганта. Даже будучи пьяным, я остаюсь собой.

     В голосе Глорфиндела звучала такая убежденность, что Эктелион даже почти поверил. Он жаждал уверенности, хотел точно знать, что не мог сорваться, а если бы даже попытался, то Глорфиндел бы оказал ему помощь, спустив с лестницы.

– Полагаю, ты вел себя так, как тебе свойственно, – рассеянно заметил Эктелион. – Ты от природы ласков.

– Ласков? – Глорфиндел побледнел. – Милостивый Манвэ. Эктелион, я так сожалею. Я думал… Что я сделал?

– Ты разминал мне плечо.

– Ах, плечо. Думаю, я это помню. Хорошо. И впрямь, это было совершенно естественно, тем более что я висел на твоей руке всю дорогу до дома. – Глорфиндел теперь покраснел и выдавил из себя смешок. – Но потом я сразу же заснул, правильно?

– Не знаю. Я ушел… Что значит «думаю, я это помню»? Ты только что сказал, что был совсем не так плох.

     Едва успев принять обыкновенную окраску, Глорфиндел снова покраснел; кажется, он превращался в мигающую лампу из тех, что развешивали на фасаде дворца по праздникам.

– Не было мне плохо. Я помню о плече. Я просто думал, что это часть сна. Честно, я помню всё. Падение на лестнице. И ключ. – Глорфиндел коснулся бедра. Эктелион надеялся, что он припомнил какой-нибудь ушиб, полученный при падении, а не травму от поисков ключа. – Помню, как оказался в постели, и… разделся… что, опять же, всего лишь естественно. Спать обнаженным полезно для здоровья.

– Ну да, наверное, – Эктелион мог вообразить эту картину. Темно-зеленые простыни и Глорфиндел на них. Сознавая, что это ужасное клише, Эктелион подумал о столбах солнечного света в сумрачном лесу. При этой мысли зеленые простыни превратились в мох – поверхность, на которой им обоим, возможно, придется спать через несколько дней. Эктелион всё больше волновался из-за деталей путешествия.

– Только не во время миссии вроде той, что нам предстоит, – сказал Эктелион. – Не захотим же мы напугать леди.

– Напугать Арэдэль? – Глорфиндел, похоже, сомневался. – Ты ее не слишком хорошо знаешь, да?

– Да, – ответил Эктелион. Но Глорфиндел-то знал, конечно. Эгалмот ведь намекал, что между ними что-то было? Как еще Глорфиндел мог бы узнать о ее отношении к наготе?

– Узнаешь, – Глорфиндел вздохнул в точности как мечтательный влюбленный.

 

 

     На следующее утро они выехали из Гондолина под завистливыми взглядами ликующей толпы. Без сомнения, зрелище они являли великолепное, будучи одетыми в прекрасные кольчуги и развевающиеся плащи: Эктелион в серебряном, Арэдэль в белом, Глорфиндел в зеленом с золотом, а Эгалмот в наряде, к созерцанию коего Эктелион не мог себя принудить. Долину миновали без происшествий. Арэдэль казалась легкомысленной и довольной как самим путешествием, так и спутниками. Эктелион выяснил, что от него ждут пения, от Эгалмота – бесед о тонкостях стрельбы из лука и сплетен, а Глорфинделу предстояло развлекать госпожу, представляя мишень для дразнящих замечаний,  касавшихся его волос, одежды, длины меча – всего, включая неизменную вежливость, с которой Глорфиндел на всё это отвечал. Сам Эктелион счел бы такое обращение скорее пыткой, нежели флиртом, но он ведь и не был поклонником Арэдэль.

     Они выехали из кольца гор, и тут же настроение изменилось. Арэдэль выехала вперед и развернулась лицом к свите; спину она держала по-солдатски прямо, и вид у нее был повелительный.

– Теперь, когда путешествие начинается всерьез, я хочу кое-что прояснить. Прежде всего, цель моей поездки – посещение кузена Келегорма в Химладе. Ваше общество предпочтительно, но жизненной важности не имеет. Во-вторых, пока мы путешествуем вместе, командую я. Это всего лишь справедливо, поскольку я – внучка Финвэ. А в-третьих, я ожидаю, что вы – все трое – станете отзываться на имя «Хуан». Всегда хотела иметь верного слугу по имени Хуан; и потом, не могу же я тратить время на запоминание всех этих синдарских имен.

     Первые два утверждения неожиданными не были, но третье…

– Моя госпожа, можете быть, вы и внучка Финвэ, но мы – ваш почетный эскорт, а не ваши слуги…

– Эктелион, нет, – прошептал Глорфиндел.

     Да как он мог защищать такую возмутительную женщину, даже восхищаться ею? Как бы там ни было, Эктелион не попадется на её удочку.

– И уж конечно, вы не имеете права переименовывать нас ни с того ни с сего. Я намерен откликаться на имя «Эктелион», или «Этелион», если уж вы настаиваете, или даже «Эй, ты!» в случае срочной необходимости. Но точно не на «Хуана».

     Арэдэль улыбнулась.

– О, очень хорошо. Я забуду о переименовании. Но я рада, что все остальное улажено. – Она отъехала на небольшое расстояние. – Значит, вы трое не едете? Ладно, забудьте. Внучке Финвэ никакая свита не нужна.

     Они поехали следом, конечно. Они пообещали Тургону.

 

 

     Перед закатом разбили лагерь. Стражи разводили костер, пока Арэдэль в сторонке оттачивала мастерство владения луком на сухом дереве.

– Я поистине рад, что отправился в путешествие, – сказал Эгалмот. – Давно уже заветной мечтой моей жизни было посетить все эльфийские королевства Белерианда.

– Как-то иронично выходит, учитывая, что ты живешь в закрытом городе.

– У многих заветная мечта окрашена иронией. А у тебя есть такая мечта, Эктелион?

     Эктелион тут же отверг первую мысль, что пришла ему в голову (насчет Глорфиндела, лесного источника и шампуня). Это и не мечта была как таковая, и вообще крайне постыдно. Стараясь сфокусироваться на добродетели, он придумал более возвышенное решение.

– Да. Стремление всей моей жизни – защищать невинных. В Гондолине или еще где-то.

– Это, может быть, наименее интересная заветная мечта, о какой мне приходилось слышать, – сказал Эгалмот. – И нисколько не ироничная. Эктелион, ты, может, и прав, но ты еще и очень скучен.

     Эктелион даже не глядя понял, что Глорфиндел вдумчиво за ним наблюдает. Он собрался, ожидая неизбежных слов сочувствия.

– Я думаю, что Эктелион… – начал Глорфиндел.

– Пожалуйста, не говори, что это из-за моего детства. То есть, я знаю, что провел немалую его часть в Альквалондэ… – Эктелион еще помнил дурноту и шок, испытанный после приезда в город, разоренный Феанорионами. Союзниками его лорда. Он помнил, как разыскивал музыкальную школу, а нашел только темный контур да искаженные тени. – Отлично, Глорфиндел, ты победил. Признаю, убийство родичей меня могло до некоторой степени вывести из равновесия. Теперь ты счастлив?

     Глорфиндел выглядел вовсе не так самодовольно, как ожидал Эктелион.

– Ну, нет, конечно. Думаю…

– Думаю, мы все испытываем к Феанорионам смешанные чувства, – сказал Эгалмот. – Однако, если не упускать из виду, что мы направляемся в гости к одному из них… может статься, сейчас не лучшее время эти чувства исследовать.

– Я полностью согласен, – сказал Эктелион.

– Хорошо. В таком случае, давай обсудим твои мечты, Глорфиндел. И твое происхождение. Ты ведь отчасти из ваниар, разве нет? Здесь, я думаю, полно возможностей для иронии. Ты хочешь отправиться назад в Валинор?     

– Нет, конечно. Пока в Средиземье сильны темные силы, мое место здесь. Но если ты хочешь знать мое нескучное желание, то я бы хотел как-нибудь уговорить одного из Орлов поднять меня в небо.

     Вот именно из-за этого Эктелион был вынужден ненавидеть Глорфиндела: тот мог сказать что-нибудь благородное, действительно так и думать, а потом тут же внезапно рассмеяться и дать легкий ответ на странный вопрос. Повезло, что они устроились на ночлег по разные стороны от костра, и что ни у кого не было настроения исследовать преимущества наготы для здоровья. Эктелион, оставшись на страже, всё равно слишком много времени провел, пристально вглядываясь сквозь огонь и понимая, что одежда – не препятствие для того, кто наделен хорошей памятью (хотя отблески пламени на обнаженной коже могли бы выглядеть интересно). Эктелион знал, что это неправильные мысли, но только так он мог не думать об Арэдэль и ее дразнящем флирте.

 

 

     На следующий день они достигли развилки, и Арэдэль ни минуты не колебалась перед тем, как повернуть на юг. Свита последовала за ней, и вскоре все четверо скакали между деревьев Дориата. Эктелион был счастлив снова оказаться в настоящем лесу, пусть даже солнечный свет, льющийся сквозь ветви деревьев, и напоминал ему об одной неподобающей фантазии. Или, может быть, она-то и была причиной его радости, поскольку остальные, кажется, чувствовали себя несколько неуютно.

– Что-то странное есть в этом месте, – сказал Глорфиндел.

– Ну, за нами определенно следят, – сказал Эгалмот. – Но я не знаю, назвать ли это странностью. Мы всё-таки пересекаем границу.

     Не будучи искусным охотником, Эктелион не замечал никаких наблюдателей; он, однако, настороженно относился к лесным чарам и чувствовал, что здесь есть что-то особенное, обусловленное не только природной магией. Это впечатление подтвердилось, когда деревья стали тоньше, и они обнаружили, что находятся там же, где входили в лес.

     Арэдэль ничего не сказала. Она просто развернулась, подождала, пока остальные последуют ее  примеру, и направилась обратно.

     Когда всё повторилось, она зарычала и бросилась назад, никого не дожидаясь.

     Только на третьей попытке они встретили стражей границы. Обогнув древний дуб, они увидели, что дорогу преграждают двое синдар с угрюмыми лицами. Один из них, светловолосый, нес самый большой лук, какой приходилось видеть Эктелиону, а другой, темноволосый, держал интересное длинное копье.

– Приветствую вас, нолдор, – сказал лучник. – Остановитесь и скажите нам, почему вы пытаетесь войти в наш лес.

     Арэдэль выехала вперед.

– Я Арэдэль, дочь Верховного короля Финголфина, внучка…

– Я знаю, кто вы, – сказал копейщик. – Мы уже встречались. Я, впрочем, полагаю, что недостоин внимания столь высокородной нолдорской леди.

     Арэдэль возвышалась над ним, сидя в седле, и изучала, словно осматривала след необычного животного.

– А, думаю, ты приезжал на совет к моему отцу, – сказала наконец Арэдэль. Судя по выражению лица, Арэдэль решила, что животное недостойно внимания серьезной охотницы. – А теперь ты покажешь нам дорогу к восточной оконечности леса?

– Зачем вы желали бы туда поехать?

– Хочу навестить кузена Келегорма.

– Феанорион! Будь проклят он и его род. – Копейщик отступил на шаг назад и плюнул на землю. Его примеру последовал лучник, а среди деревьев словно дождь прошел – судя по звукам, поблизости пряталось еще немало воинов, и все они разделяли антифеанорионские чувства.

     Лучник поиграл колчаном.

– Эти леса закрыты для друзей сыновей Феанора, – он произнес ненавистное имя и снова сплюнул. На этот раз Эктелион попробовал сосчитать звуки, издаваемые спрятавшимися синдар, и дошел до двух дюжин.

– Собственно, они закрыты для всех нолдор, – сказал копейщик и ткнул древком копья в землю.

    Арэдэль подъехала чуть ближе, не обращая внимания на скрытую угрозу.

– И все же я вполне уверена, что мои кузены Инголдо и Артанис путешествовали через эти леса.

– Может, и уверены, да ошибаетесь, – сказал копейщик. – В нашем королевстве не бывало никого с такими отвратительными нолдорскими именами.

– Маблунг, – задумчиво сказал лучник, – я думаю, она про того парня, что вечно задает странные вопросы и так красиво проигрывает нам в карты. И про его сестру, ну, с этаким взглядом; она ещё всегда выигрывает. В них, я думаю, есть толика нолдорской крови.

– А, эти, – сказал Маблунг. – Ну так они родственники короля. А эти путники, очевидно, нет.

– Эктелион отчасти тэлеро, – сказал Эгалмот.

– Эктелион? Тот, что с копьем? – Маблунг оглядел упомянутое копье самым наглым образом; очевидно, он отлично видел, что его собственное оружие длиннее и выглядит более устрашающе. – По мне, типичный нолдо. Да если даже есть в нем кровь тэлери… как это поможет в вашем случае? Я бы никогда не смог доверять тэлеро, который по своей воле пожелал отправиться в гости к одному из убийц родичей из числа, гм… родичей Феанора.

     После этого высказывания плевки, кажется, еще умножились, но Эктелиона было не запугать.

– Я отправился в путь, служа моему господину, королю Тургону.

– Король Тургон? Это тот, который спас главного Феанориона? – спросил лучник.

– Нет, это тот, у которого тайный город, – сказал Маблунг, когда отзвучали полагающиеся при упоминании Феанорионов плевки. Маблунг все еще пристально смотрел на Эктелиона. – Скажи мне, нолдо, далеко ли отсюда ваш город?

     Эктелион испытывал досаду. И еще рационально обоснованное чувство, что он мог бы победить этого поверхностного в суждениях и чрезмерно любознательного древесного жителя – и неважно, как их копья выглядят при сравнении.

– Мы не можем говорить об этом, – справа от Эктелиона вперед выдвинулся Глорфиндел. – Мы должны защищать наш город, точно также как вы защищаете свое королевство. Уверен, вы понимаете. В конце концов, мы все воины, и цели у нас общие. Разве мы не должны просто повиноваться приказам наших повелителей? И, поскольку закон вашего короля не дает нам попасть в лес, можем ли мы хотя бы обратиться к нему с прошением лично? У нас дело… срочное.

     Эктелион слушал речь Глорфиндела и чувствовал странную гордость за его собранность и красоту, за его разумные слова, даже за эту легкую заминку на слове «срочное», которая выдавала честную натуру. На мгновение он даже подумал, что произнесенная Глорфинделом речь подействует. Копейщик улыбнулся.

– Возможно. Если вы согласитесь отдать все ваше оружие, путешествовать с завязанными глазами, а затем отдать дань уважения королю Тинголу как королю всего Белерианда.

– Королю всего… – лошадь Арэдэль затанцевала и подалась назад. – Поехали отсюда, мы зря теряем время.

     Глорфиндел упорствовал в дипломатических усилиях.

– Если вы не позволите нам проехать через лес, расскажите хотя бы, где другая дорога.

     Синдар обменялись взглядами. Потом лучник заговорил:

– Ваш путь должен лежать в обход Дориата, на север или на юг, хотя быстрее по северной дороге – той, что ведет через Нан Дунгорфеб и броды Ароса. Но там опасно.

– Возможно, там опасно для вас, синдар. Мы, нолдор, смеемся над опасностью, – сказала Арэдэль.

    Копейщик перехватил копье.

– Над орками и гигантскими пауками вы тоже смеетесь?

– Не рассказывай о гигантских пауках внучке Финвэ, темный эльф! – сказала Арэдэль. – Давно я презираю их мелких собратьев; убиваю их, едва завидев, и немало превосходных тапочек и свитков перепортила я таким образом. Утыкать пауков стрелами будет долгом и большим удовольствием для меня. Поистине, теперь, когда ты заговорил о них, я с нетерпением жду встречи с пауками.

     В кои-то веки Эктелион ей симпатизировал. Он посмотрел Маблунгу в глаза, как воин воину.  

– Это действительно так, – сказал он. – Мы, нолдор, любим убивать больших пауков.

     Выражение лица у Маблунга было лишь наполовину насмешливое.

– Ну, тогда попытайтесь. Но… – он, кажется, боролся с самим собой. – Не пейте воду, текущую с гор. Она ядовита. Держитесь опушки леса, там вы найдете хорошую воду для питья.

     Больше он ничего не сказал бы. Эктелион кивнул Маблунгу на прощание.

 

 

     Арэдэль отказывалась говорить о планах на путешествие, пока они не выехали из леса.

– У деревьев могут быть синдарские уши, – сказала она.

     Свита ехала за ней и тихо обсуждала предстоящий путь.

– Я бы не отказался подстрелить одного-двух гигантских пауков, – сказал Эгалмот. – Как думаете, они сильно корчатся, когда издыхают?

– Интересно бы выяснить, – сказал Глорфиндел. – Получилась бы отличная история, было бы что рассказать, когда вернемся в город.

     Эктелиону пришлось говорить то, что сказать было необходимо.

– Вы правы, убийство пауков – это звучит весьма забавно, – начал он. – И всё же… Нан Дунгорфеб: Долина Ужасной Смерти. Если я верно припоминаю, она лежит к югу от Гор Ужаса, и, разумеется, к северу от леса, где живут некие синдар, которым мы не слишком нравимся. Мы правда хотим отвезти туда единственную сестру нашего господина?

– Я размышлял, кому из нас хватит храбрости произнести это вслух, – сказал Глорфиндел. – Теперь, конечно, думаю: кому хватит храбрости заговорить с леди?

     Эгалмот взял миссию на себя, как только они достигли опушки леса.

– Моя госпожа! – сказал он. – Те синдар сказали, что дорога через Нан Дунгорфеб опасна…

     Арэдэль бросила на него яростный взгляд.

– Ты или трус, или дурак, если сомневаешься в моей храбрости.

     Эктелион не мог придумать ответ, но вперед выехал Глорфиндел.

– Моя госпожа, мы высоко ценим вашу храбрость. Просто вы путешествуете под нашей защитой. 

    Арэдэль развернулась.

– Я просила не о защите, а о почетном эскорте. Мой пол ослепляет вас, если вы считаете меня слабой.

– Нет, моя госпожа, я не считаю вас слабой. Стражи часто говорят о вашем мастерстве владения луком. Однако риск…

– Я не прошу вас рисковать жизнью ради меня.

– Нет. Но вы собираетесь рисковать собственной жизнью всего лишь ради путешествия в Химлад. – Глорфиндел говорил мягко. – Не согласитесь ли, по крайней мере, обсудить этот вопрос?

– О, очень хорошо.

     Они двое спешились и начали обмениваться мнениями. Насколько понимал Эктелион, разговор немедленно и ожидаемо пошел по кругу.  

– Полагаю, Глорфиндел сделает всё, что может, даже если шансы невелики, – сказал Эгалмот. – Давай ставить лагерь.

     Эктелион взял на себя заботу о лошадях. Когда он снова посмотрел на Арэдэль, та сидела на стволе упавшего дерева и оживленно что-то говорила. Глорфиндел сидел рядом с ней. Эктелион почувствовал странную боль, потому что из них получалась прекрасная пара, приятно контрастная. Эктелион коснулся собственных темных волос, счел себя полным дураком и отвернулся. 

     Эктелион только начал разжигать костер, когда к нему присоединился Эгалмот с небольшой охапкой хвороста.

– Бедный Глорфиндел, – сказал Эгалмот. – Я случайно услышал кусочек разговора. Они рассуждали о том, какое влияние на сердце может оказать долгая разлука. Я слышал, упоминалось имя Келегорма, но тут Арэдэль меня заметила и велела перестать скрываться в кустах.

     И правда, бедный Глорфиндел: ведь скоро он окажется в разлуке с Арэдель, с которой беседовал о любви. Эктелион не мог решить, Глорфиндела жалеть или себя. Или, в самом деле, Келегорма, раз уж он стал предметом страсти Арэдэль.

     Когда Глорфиндел вернулся на свое обычное место у костра, вид у него правда был несколько жалкий.

– В Долину Ужасной Смерти, – сказал он.

     Эгалмот не стал терять время.

– Ну, и что же внучка Финвэ говорит о внуке Финвэ? О Келегорме то есть?

– Почему бы тебе самому у нее не спросить?

     Слова Глорфиндела были дипломатичнее тона. Эктелион поморщился от этого явного признака страдания.

– Конечно, – сказал Эгалмот, – мы все знаем, что рассказывают о двоюродных полубратьях из нашей правящей фамилии. Кто-нибудь из вас слышал последнюю песню Салганта о Фингоне и Маэдросе?

     Эктелион не слышал, но он, опять же, и не хотел. Или, скорее, хотел, даже очень, но ему правда не стоило. Придется отвлечь Эгалмота, и быстро. Возможно, он мог бы…

– Я не слышал, – сказал Глорфиндел. Кажется, он жаждал сменить тему. – Что за песня?

– О, она забавная. Называется «Где его другая рука?»

     Эктелион ожидал чего-то более эротичного. Но песня оказалась насмешкой: над увечьем Маэдроса, разумеется, но и над сокровенными желаниями Эктелиона тоже, и это было еще хуже.

– Но это же непристойно. – сказал Эктелион. – Отвратительно.      

– Песня странная, да. Я не могу ее вспомнить в точности, но первый куплет…

– Эгалмот, я не хочу этого слышать.

– Ты правда думаешь, что это так отвратительно? – Глорфиндел внимательно смотрел на Эктелиона. – Почему ты судишь настолько поспешно? Желание не всегда дается по выбору, и не всегда оно мудро.

     Да, Глорфиндел всегда защищал людей с трудным характером. Но даже он не стал бы говорить с таким участием, если бы ему только намекнули, до какой степени желание может быть лишено мудрости. Искушение просто подобраться к нему поближе и показать не было особенно сильным, но присутствовало. Эктелион отвернулся от ясного взора Глорфиндела и стал смотреть в яркое пламя.

     Но Глорфиндел не сдавался.

– И впрямь, лишенное мудрости желание – обычная вещь. Просто подумай, сколько ты знаешь мужчин, которые желают недоступных женщин.

     Тогда Эктелион понял: это было не праздное сочувствие. Речь шла об Арэдэль, а она любила двоюродного брата, и потому для других мужчин была недоступна. Эктелион смотрел в костер, не мигая, пока не начали слезиться глаза.

     Но теперь снова оживился и заговорил Эгалмот:

– Значит, ты думаешь, это правда насчет Фингона?

– Не знаю, – сказал Глорфиндел. – Это точно никого не касается.

– Я сомневаюсь, – сказал Эгалмот. – Они оба кажутся дельными. Запретная привязанность такого рода, уж конечно, повлияла бы на их способность справляться со своими обязанностями.

– Нет, я так не думаю, – сказал Глорфиндел. – Если каждый из них наделен храбрым и благородным сердцем, исполненным взаимного чувства, то оба стали бы прилагать еще больше усилий, чтобы не опозориться друг перед другом. Они вместе оттачивали бы воинское мастерство и искали славы. Один вдохновлял бы другого на деяния несравненной отваги и величия.

     Голос Глорфиндела стал богаче и глубже, пока он говорил. Теперь Глорфиндел весь светился: глаза, волосы, кожа – всё излучало силу убежденности. Эктелион, болезненно возбужденный из-за этого внезапного свидетельства страсти, слегка поменял положение. Он подумал об Арэдэль: уж она-то наверное была отважна – а еще вернее, безрассудна, раз отвергала такое вызывающее великолепие. 

– Даже если положение невозможное, если желание не взаимно, – Глорфиндел грустно улыбнулся, – даже тогда, я думаю, из него может выйти кое-что хорошее. Воодушевление останется, пусть и только с одной стороны.

     Как он мог так мучить себя из-за кого-то столь недостойного? Эктелион хотел применить к Глорфинделу силу. Швырнуть на землю, придавить, чтобы тот не смог дышать. Заткнуть рот. Эктелион знал, что гнев уродлив, но не мог сдержаться.

– По описанию и впрямь полезная разновидность связи, – сказал Эктелион, – если она «вдохновит» Феанориона на еще более великие дела. Мы-то ведь знаем, чем скорее всего будет занята его другая рука. Убийством какого-нибудь телеро.

     Глорфиндел чуть вздрогнул. Эгалмот поднял брови.

– Резковато сказано, не говоря о том, что слишком натянуто. Но, кажется, вполне уместно. Тебе следовало бы попросить Салганта, чтобы он это вставил в песню.

– Я понимаю, о чем ты, Эктелион; я не подумал, – Глорфиндел очнулся от потрясенного молчания. – Ты поэтому счел песню отвратительной и непристойной?

     Эктелион раздумывал, не сказать ли, что всё в этой песне по объективным причинам отвратительно, непристойно и неправильно, но лицемерие подобного заявления заставило его сделать паузу. Это был трудный момент. Помощь пришла из весьма неожиданного источника.

– Быстро сюда! – Арэдэль ступила в круг света. Она так радостно улыбалась, что на мгновение даже Эктелион заметил, что она красива. – И захватите оружие. В долине орки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0\. Если кто не знает, Маэдрос и Фингон – вероятно, самая «слэшная» пара среди эльфов, придуманных Толкином. Наверное, и в этом архиве они часто попадаются.  
> 1\. Насчет имен: раньше, в Валиноре, нолдор говорили на квенья, и имена у них были квенийские. В Средиземье они взяли новые синдарские имена и начали говорить на синдарине, чтобы умиротворить рассерженных синдар. Так что «Этелион» - предположительно, имя Эктелиона на квенья. А еще Хуан – это волшебный пес Келегорма. (Впрочем, наверное, вы все это знаете).  
> 2\. Среди эльфов еду чаще готовили мужчины. Женщины, однако, обычно выпекали хлеб.  
> 3\. Относительно происхождения моих героев: в каноне и Эктелион, и Глорфиндел описаны как нолдор. И все-таки склонности Эктелиона к воде и музыке для меня просто кричат: «в нем есть кровь тэлери». И должно быть какое-то объяснение светлым волосам Глорфиндела (все известные нам блондины среди нолдор были с примесью ваниарской крови).  
> 4\. Инголдо и Артанис – имена Финрода и Галадриэль на квенья. Арэдэль их использовала, поскольку всё больше ощущала свою принадлежность к нолдор и высокомерие.  
> 5\. Имя «Эктелион» можно вывести из синдарского слова «эктель», означающего острие копья. Поэтому Маблунг и выбрал Эктелиона среди остальных: он один был с копьем.  
> 6\. Маленькая вспышка Глорфиндела основана (очень вольно) на невероятно слэшной речи Федра из «Пира» Платона. Вот пример оттуда: «И если бы возможно было образовать из влюбленных и их возлюбленных государство или, например, войско, они управляли бы им наилучшим образом, избегая всего постыдного и соревнуясь друг с другом; а сражаясь вместе, такие люди даже и в малом числе побеждали бы, как говорится, любого противника: ведь покинуть строй или бросить оружие влюбленному легче при ком угодно, чем при любимом, и нередко он предпочитает смерть такому позору…»


	4. Братья по оружию

Для любого воина, который столетиями скрывался, пока его враги свободно разгуливали, шанс вступить в битву – совершенно особенная возможность. Мельчайшие детали приобретают большое значение. Эктелион колебался, выбирая оружие, и переводил взгляд с копья на булаву, а потом на свой старый меч. Наконец он решил, что предупреждение Арэдэль насчет орков вызывает у него ностальгические чувства, и выбрал испытанный в битве клинок. Затем он присоединился к остальным на опушке леса: наполовину скрывшись за деревьями, они следили, как пересекают долину сгорбленные силуэты.   
– Четыре дюжины, – сказал Эгалмот.   
– Бегут в нашу сторону. Хорошо. – Арэдэль радостно обхватила себя руками, точно девочка, готовящаяся развернуть подарок. – Сюда, этот большой дуб с виду прочный. Займем выгодные позиции наверху и натянем луки. Не будем стрелять, пока не сумеем сосчитать их зубы; так мы сможем положить всех, даже если они побегут. Мечники будут охранять наше дерево у корней.   
Эктелион должен был неохотно признать, что план был не хуже любого другого. Арэдэль очевидно, искусно умела наносить урон, касалось ли это игр, орков или чувств Глорфиндела; хотя Эктелион был рад заметить, что Глорфиндел, по крайней мере, несколько приободрился, когда они заняли предписанные позиции под деревом.   
– Знаешь, Эктелион, вот о чем я говорил только что. Ничего ведь нет отвратительного или непристойного в том, чтобы стоять рядом с достойным товарищем и сражаться с исчадиями зла? Желание тут едва ли вообще что-то значит.   
На последней фразе Эктелион заметил в голосе Глорфиндела напряженность. Глорфиндел никогда толком не умел лгать, но если ложь помогала преодолеть боль, кем был Эктелион, чтобы возражать?  
– Верно, – сказал он. – Давай вовсе забудем о противоестественных желаниях и сосредоточимся на мечах.   
Глорфиндел моргнул и опустил выставленное перед собой оружие, и тут же Арэдэль наверху просвистела охотничий сигнал. Вдали первые орки начали падать под быстрыми стрелами. Остальные твари направились прямо в лес. 

Когда орки добрались до дуба, Эктелион выяснил, что противники они слабые, и разочаровался. Прежде всего их, тактика была ужасна. Вместо того, чтобы держаться подальше, пока не появится возможность нанести сосредоточенный удар, они прибывали малыми группами, так что Эктелиону и Глорфинделу ни разу не пришлось иметь дело больше чем с двумя противниками сразу. Кроме того, их умение сражаться никак не впечатляло: Эктелиону не предоставилось ни единой возможности извлечь выгоду из строевой подготовки и заблокировать удар, предназначенный Глорфинделу. Единственные серьезные затруднения возникали с маневрированием: оно становилось все сложнее по мере того, как груда тел у ног Эктелиона росла и превращалась, если говорить точнее, в груду тел у его колен.   
Когда все орки были мертвы, Эктелион посмотрел направо: там Глорфиндел предавал смерти последнего нападающего, сражаясь с изяществом и самодовольной улыбкой. Наблюдая за ним, Эктелион почувствовал победное ликование, несмотря на разочарование в самой битве. Но Глорфиндел, похоже, не разделял его радости. Когда противник пал, Глорфиндел перестал улыбаться и неловко стоял на месте; с нехарактерным упорством он не желал обмениваться традиционным поздравительным жестом воинов-победителей – грубым объятием, за которым следовал шлепок по нижней части спины. Вместо этого он сказал:  
– Ты хорошо сражался.  
Эктелион должен был признать, что нарушение традиции принесло ему облегчение, поскольку ликование заставило кровь петь. Объятия казались довольно рискованным делом.   
– Ты тоже, – сказал Эктелион.   
– Ты ранен?  
– Не уверен. А ты?  
– Я тоже не уверен.   
Они стали осматривать себя, по обыкновению уделяя внимание слабым местам доспехов и пробегая ладонями вдоль конечностей, покрытых легкой броней. Едва бессознательное Эктелиона успело одарить его предсказуемыми мыслями насчет того, что по-настоящему им стоило бы осмотреть друг друга, и что одежда только мешает, как Глорфиндел издал болезненное шипение. Эктелион ощутил укол беспокойства, которое лишь немного улеглось, когда он понял, что причина проста: здоровенный сгусток запекшейся крови запутался у Глорфиндела в волосах.   
Орочье происхождение месива Эктелиона не смутило, но зато перед глазами встали другие способы, которыми можно привести волосы в беспорядок. Да, кровь определенно пела, и в некоторых частях тела больше, чем в остальных. Он не мог отвести от Глорфиндела взгляд, даже когда Арэдэль и Эгалмот спустились с дерева.   
– О, не смотри на меня так неодобрительно, Эктелион, – сказал Глорфиндель. – Я не собираюсь «начинать заплетать волосы, как нормальный воин». А теперь, если кто меня захочет, я буду мыться в реке.   
Арэдэль рассмеялась.  
– Да, соблазнительное приглашение, определенно! Интересно, кому оно было адресовано?  
Эктелион хотел дать ей пощечину за жестокость подобной игры с тем, кого она только что отвергла. Он попытался послать Глорфинделу сочувственный взгляд, но Глорфиндел отвел глаза.  
– Я хотел сказать, «если кто захочет, чтобы я убил еще каких-нибудь орков», – с достоинством произнес он, прежде чем удалиться.   
Эктелиону надо было вымыться, но недавняя победа, видения, имеющие отношение к волосам, и намек Арэдэль привели к тому, что даже мысль о купании менее чем в лиге от Глорфиндела стала слишком опасной. Эктелион остановился на очистке меча и помог лучникам собрать истраченные стрелы. Возникло что-то вроде пари, кто убил больше врагов, но Эктелион отправился спать до того, как этот вопрос разрешился полностью. 

 

Эктелиону приснилось, что он стоит напротив Глорфиндела посреди пейзажа с мягкими перекатами холмов, поросших серебряными кустарниками. Он знал, что видит сон, потому что присутствие Глорфиндела было источником простого удовольствия, не смешанного со стыдом. Его подозрения лишь подтверждал тот факт, что холмы были на самом деле кучами тел убитых орков, а кусты – грудами сломанного орочьего оружия. То, что все убитые орки пели Песенку про убийство орков, было совершенно излишней подсказкой. Наконец, смысл того, что и Глорфиндел, и Эктелион были голыми, прекрасно поддавался объяснению: предполагалось, что они должны проверить, нет ли на них ран. Эктелион обошел Глорфиндела, но не увидел повреждений на его безупречном теле.   
– Знаешь, те орки убегали от чего-то в долине, – сказал Глорфиндел. – Они практически бежали на наши мечи.   
При упоминании о мечах Эктелион потрясенно осознал, что безоружен. От этого он почувствовал себя в два раза обнаженнее. Он опустил глаза и посмотрел на себя.   
– Да, – сказал Глорфиндел. – Я знаю, что у тебя длинный и острый меч. Не знаю, однако, может ли он сравниться с нежными изгибами лука Белой Леди. – Он очертил ладонью в воздухе кривую и отвернулся к холму из орков. – Мы должны сосчитать всех этих орков и посмотреть, сколько убито стрелами. Только тогда я узнаю, кто из вас способен на более доблестные деяния.   
Эктелиону, привыкшему петь песни самых утонченных поэтов, этот неуклюжий символизм причинял боль. Но ведь он всегда знал, что Глорфиндел из снов куда хуже реального, несмотря на частую уступчивость и еще более частую наготу. Но у Эктелиона ничего другого не было, и потому Эктелион принялся считать стрелы. 

Процесс счета продолжался всю ночь; в итоге недовольный Эктелион вынес из сна только одно: убеждение, что орки и в самом деле от чего-то убегали. Когда он поделился своим озарением с остальным отрядом, Арэдэль предсказуемо настояла, чтобы они последовали по следам орков к источнику опасности. Они поскакали через равнину, пересекли вброд реку и вошли в Долину Ужасной Смерти.   
Долина оказалась пустынной, каменистой; лишь изредка ее прорезали темные потоки, которые извивались среди камней, словно под пыткой. Даже их журчание звучало измученно. Эктелион никогда не слышал такого диссонирующего звука льющейся воды и не видел воды такой черной. Но ведь всё здесь лежало в тени, и тени казались длиннее, чем должны бы быть.   
А еще был запах.  
– Какой странный аромат, – сказала Арэдэль.   
Эктелиону он столь странным не показался:  
– Немного похоже на сточные трубы под нашим городом.   
– Откуда ты…– ах да, – сказал Эгалмот. – Я всё забываю, что «лорд Фонтанов» - тайный шифр для «лорда Водопровода». Полагаю, кое-какое семантическое сходство имеется, но никогда не понимал, почему ты выбрал надзор за таким неприятным аспектом городского планирования вместо того, чтобы помогать с возведением концертных залов или чего-нибудь еще.   
– Некоторые просто делают то, что необходимо сделать, – сказал Глорфиндел.  
– Да, Эктелион очень благороден, разве нет? – голос Арэдэль звучал флиртующе, а выглядела она, возможно, еще хуже, но Эктелион упорно смотрел в землю.   
– Дерево! – сказал Эгалмот. – Я вижу вдали дерево, а на нем странные белые плоды.   
Эктелион мог различить только туманные грибовидные очертания, но по мере того, как они подъезжали ближе, силуэт и вправду понемногу становился похож на дерево с плодами. Они подъехали еще ближе, и плоды стали напоминать коконы, которые Эктелиону как-то приходилось видеть в мастерской, где изготавливали шелк; только эти коконы были грязны и достаточно велики, чтобы в них мог поместиться воин. Паучья работа, это точно. Эктелион решил проверить, что спрятано внутри: сами пауки или их мертвые жертвы. Он поднял копье и выехал вперед, надеясь, что остальным хватит здравого смысла держаться позади. Когда один из коконов оказался в пределах досягаемости, он несильно ткнул в него своим дальнобойным оружием. Ответное движение было вызвано не только ударом, и сквозь нити Эктелион мог различить знакомые очертания.   
– Здесь внутри орк, – сказал он через плечо. – Живой орк.   
Оглядевшись, он понял, что в других коконах похожие пленники. В некоторых случаях он мог даже различить под нитями лица, искаженные гневом и страхом.   
– Думаю, во всех коконах орки.   
Спутники присоединились к Эктелиону, и все четверо бродили под гигантским деревом, среди связанных орков.   
– Кладовка паука, - сказал Эгалмот. – Очень интересно. Думаю, нашим оркам удалось сбежать – или, скорее, их выгнали. Выглядели они немного костлявыми.  
– Для таких тварей конец подходящий, – сказала Арэдэль. – Зло питается злом… почти поэтично, мог бы ты так сказать, Эктелион?  
Вопрос оказался неожиданным, и Эктелион ответил то, что думал:  
– Да, если думать таким образом. И всё же, какая ужасная смерть.  
– Ты жалеешь орков? – спросил Глорфиндел. – Ты не чувствуешь их зла? Я точно чувствую.   
Эктелион мог бы принять близко к сердцу это заявление, если бы не знал, что Глорфиндел не способен определить зло, даже когда упомянутое зло сидит на его постели.   
– Уверен, у них у всех было ужасное детство, – сказал Эктелион.   
– Что ты хотел бы, чтобы мы сделали? Освободить их?  
– Думаю, я бы хотел их убить. Дать им милосердную…  
– Убить их. Да, – сказала Арэдэль. – Эктелион, такой воин, как ты, мне по душе.   
– Конечно, – продолжил Эктелион, – если убить орков, можно потревожить пауков.   
Они поспорили на эту тему. Эгалмот нашел несколько свежих паучьих следов и был против того, чтобы тревожить пауков. Эктелион склонялся к «против» тоже, поскольку должен был защищать сестру своего господина; он успокоил совесть, сказав ей, что его действия прямо не причинят никакого вреда оркам. Глорфиндел оставался в нерешительности.   
– Ладно, я за, – сказала Арэдэль. – Я не боюсь пауков. И мы не хотим, чтобы эти орки сбежали и убили кого-нибудь невинного, верно?   
Не обращая внимания на остальных, она натянула лук и начала стрелять. Эктелион присоединился к ней с мечом в руке: стоять в стороне было бы лицемерием.

 

Закончив свое мрачное дело, путешественники повернули на восток и отправились в путь через каменистую равнину. Пока они ехали, облака над ними сгустились и тяжело повисли, точно орки в коконах, и темный туман стал наплывать с гор. Они проезжали странные стоячие водоемы, где тьма играла на поверхности воды, как мог бы играть свет на поверхности чистого озера. Впереди туман становился плотнее, с прожилками сплошной черноты.   
– Бессветие, – сказал Эктелион.   
– Мой дед погиб в бессветии, – сказала Арэдэль. – Должно быть, пауки близко.   
Она посмотрела на облако, словно на презираемого врага; потом, рассудив, по-видимому, что оно достаточно устрашено, Арэдэль начала понукать упирающуюся лошадь, чтобы подъехать ближе.   
– Нам, возможно, стоило бы вести лошадей в поводу через туман. – Глорфиндел поравнялся с Арэдэль и спешился. Он положил ладони на шеи животных, и они стояли на месте, спокойные, но настороженные.   
– Собственно, я думаю, что нам следует вести лошадей в обход тумана, –сказал Эгалмот. – Предпочтительно в сторону леса. Зовите меня трусом, но у меня нет никакого желания практиковаться в стрельбе из лука внутри облака бессветия. Не могу целиться в паука, которого не вижу, и неважно, насколько он гигантский.   
– Думаю, я их вижу, – сказала Арэдэль. – Внутри облака.   
Эктелион присмотрелся к бессветию. Поначалу он мог различить лишь неясные очертания, вызывающие воспоминания о детских кошмарах, но потом силуэты стали яснее, и Эктелион смог разглядеть ноги, словно перекрученные стволы деревьев, и ячеистые глаза, как у насекомых – но не было видно паучьих тел. Он напрягал зрение, пытаясь понять, в действительности ли существуют эти видения, или они всего лишь миражи бессветия; но потом край облака надулся и натянулся, словно переполненный мех с водой. Эктелион сжал пальцы на копье, когда тьма взорвалась, высвобождая темную фигуру куда отвратительнее паучьей: вместо округлого, правильной формы брюха у чудовища была бесформенная масса, местами темная, как бессветие, местами отвратительно бледная.  
Глорфиндел шлепнул лошадь Арэдэль, заставив отступить назад.   
– Держитесь позади нас! – крикнул он, а потом ухватился за собственное седло. Эктелион попытался выехать вперед, чтобы прикрыть Глорфиндела, но обе их лошади теперь впали в панику. Эктелион боролся, пытаясь вернуть контроль.  
Темная тень выросла над Глорфинделом, и тот встретил ее пешим, с высоко поднятым мечом. Эктелион закричал и швырнул меч в голову чудовища. Он не увидел, что получилось: его лошадь попятилась и закружилась на месте. Разворачиваясь, Эктелион заметил, что приближаются другие пауки, поменьше. Один из них пошатнулся, пронзенный стрелой с белым оперением. Эктелион снова увидел Глорфиндела – тот все еще держался на ногах – и ощутил нарастающую беспомощность. Пока лошадь в ужасе вертелась на месте, он ничего не мог сделать, только сдерживал животное, не давая брыкаться. Эктелион не сумел бы даже помешать паукам убить под ним коня. Эктелион не мог этого допустить; он метнул копье в сторону и наполовину спрыгнул, наполовину свалился с седла и перекувырнулся через плечо.  
Каменистая почва врезалась в спину. Он посмотрел на небо, слишком оглушенный, чтобы вдохнуть, а потом над ним угрожающе навис паук: еще более огромный и отвратительный, он бил по воздуху когтистыми конечностями.   
Не было времени думать о том, как тяжко двигаться со сбитым дыханием; Эктелион бросился к своему копью и уставил его почти вертикально вверх, когда чудовище напало. Вскоре Эктелион скорчился под мерзкой бьющейся тварью; каждая судорога угрожала вырвать копье у него из рук. Эктелион, залитый кровью чудища, крепко держал копье, пока тварь не содрогнулась и не затихла. Потом он отполз, вытащил за собой копье, и встал на ноги. Он покачнулся, проткнул что-то мелкое и гадкое, ударил снова, и увидел Глорфиндела.   
От этого зрелища ему захотелось петь. Глорфиндел, сияющий золотой силуэт во мраке, быстро танцевал возле нескольких пауков (некоторые из них уже начинали напоминать мишени стрелков из лука), на грани предела досягаемости. Сияние Глорфиндела было маяком надежды; оно, кажется, пронизывало пауков, совсем как его острый меч. Но тварей было так много! То была архетипическая битва света и тьмы; битва, к которой сам Эктелион жаждал присоединиться. Тогда он запел песню о первом восходе солнца и прыгнул вперед, чтобы занять место рядом с Глорфинделом.   
Они вместе заняли позицию, не бок о бок или спиной к спине, но поворачиваясь на месте; Эктелион мог дотянуться дальше и бил более крупных пауков, а Глофиндел рубил тех, что помельче. Они никогда не отрабатывали такой прием, но хорошо действовали вместе: один доверял мастерству другого, и оба знали друг друга, как подобает хорошим воинам; было захватывающе двигаться в такой гармонии. Миг, когда все их противники наконец оказались лежащими без движения, наступил внезапно и стал потрясением. Они оглядели долину, исчезающие клочья темного тумана, и, усмехаясь, повернулись друг к другу.   
На этот раз они обнялись от души и с искренним счастьем. И даже вроде бы невинно, по крайней мере поначалу: через несколько секунд Эктелион обратил внимание, на то, как в его тело упирается тазовая косточка Глорфиндела, на сильную спину под ладонями. Он никогда не мог понять, почему, хотя торс любого воина имел одни и те же очертания, сужающиеся книзу, Глорфиндел выглядел – и, как оказалось, ощущался – особенно хорошо. Надо будет спросить, делает ли Глорфиндел какие-то специальные упражнения для спины.   
– Ох. – Глорфиндел замер. Эктелион в панике отстранился, испугавшись, что чем-то себя выдал; но увидел, что Глорфиндел смотрит куда-то дальше; Эктелион обернулся и увидел лошадь, лежащую на земле неподвижно, располосованную когтями пауков.   
– Думаю, твоя лошадь сбежала, – сказал Глорфиндел. Эктелион вспомнил свое падение и заметил, что спина болит. И правда, его лошади нигде не было видно. Была надежда, что она не попала в паутину и ее не утащили прочь. Но для Глорфиндела такой надежды не было.   
Эктелион обнял Глорфиндела и слегка сжал его плечо. Они стояли вдвоем и молчали, пока остальные к ним не присоединились.   
– Тридцать пауков, считая тех двух огромных чудовищ, – сказала Арэдэль, когда они собрали стрелы и прочее разбросанное снаряжение. – Неплохо, если учесть, что на нас нет ни одной серьезной раны. Жаль лошадей. По дороге назад в лес придется ехать по двое.  
Лес! Это неожиданное проявление здравого смысла удивило Эктелиона.   
– Да, мы можем отдохнуть в лесу, найти чистую воду… – вид у Арэдэль был весьма задумчивый. – Может быть, поймаем диких лошадей. Или даже лося. – она снова села верхом. – Давай же, Эктелион.   
Эктелиону потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять – она предлагала ему ехать позади нее. Он протянул ей копье, взобрался на лошадь и неловко положил на талию Арэдэль, тогда как Глорфиндел присоединился к Эгалмоту. Эктелиону показалось, что Глорфиндел посмотрел на Арэдэль с вожделением, точно сам желал бы оказаться на месте Эктелиона.  
– Скажи мне, Эктелион, – сказала Арэдэль через несколько минут езды. –Ждет ли тебя в Гондолине кто-нибудь… кто тебе небезразличен?  
– Нет, – сказал Эктелион, сожалея о правдивости своего ответа не только по обычным причинам.   
– Как и Глорфиндела, значит. Вы оба доблестные воины… Осмелюсь заметить, вам с трудом удается поддерживать отношения с большинством женщин, ведь они не разделяют ваших интересов. О! Но я безмерно рада, что вы мои братья по оружию в этом великом приключении…  
Арэдэль продолжала в том же духе некоторое время; ее голос звучал игриво, что вызывало тревогу. Эктелион отвлекался от ее болтовни и от боли в спине, наблюдая, как темные облака над головой превращаются в обыкновенные дождевые тучи. Когда они достигли северной опушки леса, начинал накрапывать дождь. 

 

Они устроили лагерь. Чтобы защититься от дождя на ночь, связали ветки и построили два охотничьих укрытия: одно для Арэдэль и одно для тех из ее свиты, кто будет спать.   
– Что ж, хорошо, – сказал Эгалмот, когда они закончили. – Я могу нести дозор первым; хочу выпрямить подобранные стрелы.   
Он сел рядом с Арэдэль, которая уже осматривала свои стрелы под импровизированным навесом из плащей.  
Эктелион отыскал ручей и смыл паучью кровь; он морщился, касаясь ушибов. Плечо онемело и требовало внимания, если Эктелион хотел завтра хоть как-то им пользоваться; пока он даже не сумел натянуть обратно рубашку. Он забрался в шалаш, чтобы забрать свои лечебные принадлежности, но потом вспомнил, что те лежали в седельной сумке.   
Он обдумывал варианты действий, когда ветки у входа раздвинулись, а за ними обнаружился Глорфиндел.   
– А, Глорфиндел, я как раз собирался обработать плечо, – сказал Эктелион. – Нет ли у тебя случайно какого-нибудь бальзама? Мой, возможно, сейчас уже внутри паука. Или, по крайней мере, внутри паучьего кокона.   
– Минуту. – Глорфиндель проскользнул в шалаш и порылся в своей сумке. – Вот, повернись-ка спиной к свету. – Его прикосновение оказалось нежнее, чем у самого Эктелиона. – Что ж. Любопытно. Должно быть, это от всех этих скал. Ты хочешь, чтобы я… то есть, может быть, тебе стоило бы попросить Эгалмота помочь тебе? Он бы порадовался, увидев на тебе все эти цвета.  
Шутка была ужасна. Неудивительно, что голос Глорфиндела, когда он ее произносил, звучал почти также неловко, как Эктелиону себя чувствовал от прикосновений Глорфиндела. Эгалмот казался куда более безопасным выбором, пока Эктелион не вспомнил, что тот сидит рядом с Арэдэль. Учитывая ее недавнее поведение, он был почти уверен, что она предложит свою помощь; он не хотел, чтобы Глорфинделу пришлось пройти через ревность, а подобные действия точно к ней приведут.  
– Эгалмот занят, – сказал Эктелион. – Тебе не трудно?  
Глорфиндел устроился позади. Эктелион по-настоящему счастлив из-за невозможности зрительного контакта. Довольно было борьбы из-за физического контакта, и из-за неизбежной боли, и из-за столь же неизбежного удовольствия от прикосновений объекта болезненных желаний Эктелиона. Он попытался сосредоточиться на других, менее привлекательных вещах. Ну что ж, была одна тема, которую он хотел обсудить.   
– Глорфиндел, – сказал он. – Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал: я нахожу недавнее внимание Арэдэль… загадочным. То есть я ничего не делал, чтобы ее поощрить, и я не испытываю к ней интереса.   
– Я и не думал, что ты испытываешь к ней интерес. – Ладони Глорфиндела двигались по его спине, нажимая так легко, что болью можно было с легкостью пренебречь. – Но почему ты хочешь, чтобы я об этом знал?  
– Ну, я вполне понимаю твои чувства. – Нажим прекратился; Эктелион был почти уверен, что Глорфиндел замер, оборвав вдох на середине. Он понял, что вытаскивать наружу безответную страсть друга опрометчиво, но останавливаться было поздно. – То есть, я знаю, что леди тебя интересует в какой-то мере, и я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал…  
Глорфиндел немного странно рассмеялся.  
– Ты веришь, что я питаю к ней интерес? Валар, но это слишком странно. То есть, Внучка Финвэ… Я бы скорее стал ухаживать за балрогом. – Он выдохнул, и его руки возобновили движение. – Нет, постой, это было невежливо. Лучше ли будет сказать, что, по-моему, Арэдэль скорее станет ухаживать за балрогом? Она всегда говорила, что не бывает настоящей страсти без раздражения.   
У Эктелиона закружилась голова. Ментальный ландшафт смутно менялся, да еще эти ладони на спине.   
– Но то, как ты действовал: уделял ей так много внимания, говорил с ней о любви…  
– Ну, я ее достаточно хорошо знаю, и то, что мне известно, пробуждает сочувствие. У нее есть стремления, но нет правил. Она горда, и еще более одинока из-за гордости, поскольку рассматривает вассалов брата как низших; так что любить ей некого, кроме чрезмерно заботливого старшего брата, не позволяющего ей искать желанного азарта, да племянницы, что счастливо живет такой жизнью, от которой Арэдэль скучает.   
Эктелион почувствовал, как спину защипало: бальзам начинал действовать. Он вздрогнул.  
– Ты говоришь о ней так, словно она тебе дорога.   
– Я ее понимаю, но… Эктелион, она рискует нашими жизнями по легкомысленной причине, из-за путешествия в гости двоюродному брату: она испытывает к нему неясную симпатию и надеется, что со временем ее чувства стали сильнее. Конечно, вполне возможно, что из-за недавних исторических событий Феанорион стал раздражать сильнее, но я не думаю, что любовь действует таким образом. И ты, конечно, видел, как она меня поддевает? – Глорфиндел вздохнул. – Говоря по правде, она научила меня тому, что можно испытывать раздражение без страсти.   
Боль от ушибов теперь уже почти прошла, память о ней становилась такой же легкой и смехотворной, как память о подозрениях Эктелиона.   
– В таком случае ты продемонстрировал замечательную сдержанность. А я нет. Полагаю, это объясняет, почему она теперь выказывает интерес ко мне: должно быть, заметила мою досаду.   
– Может быть. Но, скорее, это из-за твоих боевых навыков. – Глорфиндел подвинулся. – И этот твой отстраненный и чуть грубоватый вид. Многие находят его привлекательным. И твоя внешность, само собой.   
– Что с моей внешностью? Я напоминаю ей какого-нибудь другого кузена?  
– Нет, я намекал на другое… ну, ты знаешь, «прекраснейший из нолдор» и всё в таком роде.  
Эктелион достаточно часто слышал это описание применительно к себе, но оно было абсурдно.   
– Да ладно, ты не хуже моего знаешь, что Пенголод меня зовет так лишь потому, что я всегда вношу свою долю пивных денег.   
– Ты правда так думаешь! – Глорфиндел говорил почти сердито. – Ты никогда в зеркало не смотришься?  
– Конечно, смотрюсь, когда надо поправить волосы и одежду. Так что я хорошо осведомлен о том, что выгляжу вполне обычно.   
– Обычно? А как насчет линии подбородка, и того, как… А, неважно. Если мне не веришь, спроси еще кого-нибудь. Спроси саму Арэдэль. В любом случае, думаю, я закончил. – Глорфиндел задержал руки на плечах Эктелиона. – Знаешь, я хотел тебя кое о чем спросить: ты делаешь какие-то специальные упражнения для нижней части спины?  
Они обсуждали тонкости силовых тренировок, пока Эктелион одевался; рука теперь двигалась свободно. Потом они вытянулись на земле и замолчали.   
Эктелион лежал рядом с Глорфинделом в темноте; их плечи почти соприкасались; и Эктелион понял: пусть Глорфиндел сделал очевидную ошибку в толковании нелепого эпитета «прекраснейший из нолдор», сама природа ошибки подразумевала, что Глорфиндел находил Эктелиона объективно привлекательным. Эктелиону было отвратительно испытывать из-за этого такое счастье. Что было еще хуже, от радости Эктелион начинал бредить и думать, будто заметил в прикосновениях Глорфиндела определенную чувственность. Он проигрывал в голове из беседу, придавая ей неподобающие теплые тона. Фантазия вызывала у него желание потянуться и взять Глорфиндела за руку.   
И что сделать потом? В этом побуждении Эктелиона беспокоило то, что он даже не собирался приложить руку к какому-то особенному месту на теле. С одной стороны, конечно, не так противоестественно схватить другого мужчину за руку, чем за какое-нибудь еще не менее привлекательное место (просто дружеский жест между братьями по оружию), но Эктелион знал, что вкладывает в этот жест иной смысл. Похоть дурна, однако она – голодная тварь, и ее можно временно накормить и удовлетворить. Более нежные эмоции заманивали в ловушку, свивались в кокон, и легкого выхода оттуда не было.   
Нет, куда лучше испытывать похоть, пусть она и противоестественна. Эктелион призвал на помощь свое обычное раздражение, зная, что для него, как и для Арэдэль, раздражение близко страсти. Напоминает трение, оно ведь тоже одна из форм раздражения. Он отвернулся к стенке шалаша, прижался к твердой земле, плотной, как тело воина, и припомнил свои самые яркие фантазии. Как часто он жаждал сказать: «Встань на колени передо мной и позволь схватить тебя за волосы», чтобы выбить Глорфиндела из состояния благодушной добродетели. Увидеть его беспомощным перед атакой противоестественного, потрясенным темным наслаждением. Раскрасневшимся, но не от смущения. Или даже от смущения, потому что привести в замешательство того, кто обычно так самоуверен, было бы захватывающе.   
Фантазии сработали; Эктелион не мог больше вспомнить, что пытался забыть. Он решил ненадолго выйти наружу. Он подобрался к выходу с большой осторожностью, стараясь не беспокоить соседа по шалашу, и выпрямился под дождем.   
– Я так рад, что ты не спишь! – Эгалмот направлялся к шалашу. – Думаю, я заметил еще пауков, они направляются к нам. Говорил я тебе, нам не следовало трогать то дерево.   
Слова Эгалмота поумерили возбуждение Эктелиона; одного взгляда на долину было достаточно, чтобы погасить его полностью. Пауки виднелись ясно: масса неприятных теней темнее ночи.  
– Я наблюдала за ними некоторое время, – сказала Арэдэль. – Они сообразительнее вчерашних орков. Думаю, они собирают силы перед нападением.   
К ним присоединился Глорфиндел.   
– Возможно, они просто пытаются держать нас подальше от долины. Мы можем попытаться отойти от опушки леса. Интересно, смогут ли они последовать за нами?  
Кивок Арэдэль был едва заметен в темноте.  
– В этом лесу есть старые паучьи следы.  
– Да, это правда, – сказал Эгалмот. – Теперь, зная, что надо искать, я вижу их следы повсюду. Должно быть, в долине обитают сотни этих тварей. Это путешествие может обернуться серьезной военной кампанией.   
Эктелион прикинул возможные риски.  
– Мы не можем рисковать, – он был уверен, что друзья пришли к тому же заключению. – Мы должны повернуть назад, в город.   
– Что, сдаться? – глаза Арэдэль блестели. – Никогда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0\. На случай, если кому-то важна география, битва с орками состоялась в Димбаре, возле Бритиаха. Так что Глорфиндел мыл голову в Сирионе. Переход через Димбар мог занять некоторое время, но сокращен до одного предложения. История заканчивается в лесу Нэлдорет.  
> 1\. История с «прекраснейшим из нолдор» («fairest of Noldor»): так Эктелион описан в «Падении Гондолина». Какое из возможных значений слова «fair» подразумевалось (оно, среди прочего, означает «честный, справедливый, прекрасный» - Прим. перев.), оставлено на усмотрение читателя. Эктелион еще описан как обладатель «прекраснейшего голоса» и «из всех гондотлим наиболее искусный в музыке». Ага, абсолютный Марти Стью.   
> 2\. Глорфиндела, с другой стороны, «среди жителей Гондолина любили больше всех, за исключением разве что Эктелиона, но кто стал бы выбирать».


	5. То Самое Происшествие

           Ночной воздух был полон шуршания. Частично оно исходило сверху – шумели листья, тогда как другие звуки доносились со стороны долины, где возле самой опушки леса собирались сейчас пауки. Эктелион удивился, насколько похожи все эти звуки: он почему-то ждал, что листья будут звучать менее зловеще, чем пауки. Он подозрительно осмотрел деревья. Позади, за спиной Эктелиона, Эгалмот предпринимал еще одну попытку побудить Арэдэль к действию.

– Нельзя отрицать, что гигантские пауки лучше схватывают тактику, чем перепуганные орки. – Эгалмот говорил, словно ученый, обращающийся к трудному ученику. – Тем не менее, я искренне хотел бы знать, каково место  эльфов в их иерархии. Хочу верить, что мы несколько мудрее пауков, но наше нынешнее поведение заставляет подозревать, что мы тупее орков. По крайней мере, орки отступили, когда у них была возможность.

– Это пауки глупы, поскольку собираются напасть на тех, кто их превосходит, – в голосе Арэдэль не было убежденности. Закончив говорить, она в тот же миг исчезла в лесу.

– Ну вот, она снова пошла навестить лошадей, – сказал Эгалмот. – Когда кто-то ходит туда-сюда, это явный признак стресса. Полагаю, что доблесть внучки Финвэ наконец поколеблена.

– Возможно, она просто встревожена нашим мятежным поведением, – сказал Глорфиндел.

– Почему бы? – спросил Эктелион. – Непохоже, что мы собираемся одолеть ее силой и отвезти в Гондолин в мешке.

– Может быть, она этого не знает, – сказал Эгалмот. – В обратной ситуации она бы именно так и поступила.

     Эктелиону пришлось согласиться.

– Если бы у нее нашелся достаточно большой мешок.

– Ладно, если принять во внимание, что мы не можем применить физическую силу, как бы заманчиво эта идея ни звучала, – сказал Глорфиндел, – возможно, нам стоит еще раз испробовать вежливость. Вежливость и хитрость. Мы могли бы сказать Арэдэль, что хотим вернуться в город только ради новых сборов: чтобы взять с собой побольше лошадей, стрел, может быть, даже еще воинов. И если она скажет, что Владыка Тургон, услышав об опасности, едва ли поддержит повторную экспедицию – тогда, я думаю, мы могли бы ответить, что охотно скроем опасность от Владыки Тургона. Конечно… – Он обернулся в сторону долины. – Конечно, солгать ей – меньшее из зол.

– Стоит попытаться, – сказал Эгалмот. – Эктелион, похоже, сейчас ты ей нравишься больше всех. Станешь нашим переговорщиком?

     Эктелион полагал, что с неприятными заданиями надо справляться быстро. Быстрым шагом он приблизился к лужайке, служившей укрытием для лошадей.

     Или, точнее, для одной лошади.

     Жеребцу Эгалмота, похоже, было довольно одиноко; он подошел к Эктелиону и ткнулся ему в плечо. Лошадиная шея была обвязана полосой черно-белого шелка: один из шарфов Арэдэль, покрытый странными значками. Эктелион развязал шарф, и значки обернулись изысканными, аристократичными тенгвар, едва читаемыми в лунном свете. Эктелион бегом бросился назад к остальным.

– Арэдэль уехала, – сказал он. – Она забрала свою лошадь. Но оставила нам вот эту прощальную записку.

     Он встряхнул шарф и начал читать вслух.

«Дорогой Брат».

     Эктелион сделал паузу. Конечно, читать предназначенное другому письмо  неправильно, но он слишком разозлился, чтобы из-за этого переживать.

– Что ж, она звала нас братьями по оружию, – сказал он. – Я продолжу.

     «Долина Ужасной Смерти оказывается опасной. Я не имею никакого желания дальше рисковать жизнями твоих подданных; кроме того, путешествовать в одиночестве, возможно, быстрее и безопаснее, чем вчетвером. Поэтому я решила отпустить Стражей…»

– Что? – Эгалмот вцепился в ткань. – Она правда ждет, что мы повернем назад и доставим этот… модный аксессуар… нашему Владыке? Отпустим ее одну?

     Эктелион позволил ему забрать записку; ее содержание в остальном не имело большой важности, а всем троим следовало действовать быстро.

– Один из нас должен взять лошадь, скакать за Арэдэль и предложить ей посильную помощь, – сказал Эктелион. – Остальные двое отправятся следом как можно быстрее.

– Нет, – Глорфиндел ответил нехарактерно резким тоном. Он наблюдал за долиной. – Смотрите, пауки направляются на восток. Должно быть, они ее заметили. Возможно, она даже намеренно уводит их, чтобы мы оказались в лучшем положении, и надеется от них оторваться. Мы должны ее защитить, отвлечь пауков. Мы должны напасть.

     Так они немедля и поступили. Пока Эгалмот взбирался на дерево, Глорфиндел и Эктелион побежали в долину, выкрикивая боевой клич. В темноте трудно было сказать, сколько пауков приняли вызов, но некоторые точно приняли, ибо вскоре Глорфиндел и Эктелион оказались перед зловонной массой темных силуэтов.

     Поначалу они сражались вместе так же успешно, как и ранее, и переживания всё ещё опьяняли. Эктелион обнаружил, что научился протыкать тварей помельче и быстро выдергивать копье, так что оно  меньше пачкалось в крови. Но крупные пауки всё ещё вызывали затруднения: протыкать их более толстые шкуры  было труднее, а предсмертные корчи тварей оказались опасными. Эктелион получил удар по голове дергающейся паучьей лапой и упал на землю. Пока он лежал, что-то мелкое вцепилось в его левый локоть. Ему пришлось ударить тварь несколько раз, чтобы высвободиться.

     Остаток битвы прошел в тумане. Эктелион бродил с мечом в руке и бил   по теням, когда те подбирались ближе, становились лучше различимыми, и, следовательно, более отвратительными. Наступил рассвет, желанный, как возможность увидеть мельком Глорфиндела (ещё сражается, ещё  жив). При новом освещении стало ясно, что оставшимся паукам по большей части приходилось куда хуже. У Эктелиона мелькнула мысль, не случалось ли кому-то из них испытывать противоестественные чувства к другому пауку, или, может быть, орку; но колоть пауков копьем Эктелион все равно продолжал.

     Когда все пауки перестали дергаться, Эктелион подошел к Глорфинделу; тот осматривал рану на бедре. Вытекающая кровь странно пенилась. Значит, яд. Эктелион очень бы встревожился, но, к счастью, именно к этой ситуации сны его подготовили. Возможно, Лориен всё-таки знал, что делал.   

– Надо вытянуть яд, – сказал Эктелион. – Высосать его.

     Глорфиндел опустил взгляд на пузырящуюся массу:

– Я не могу… О, ты о себе. – Он посмотрел вокруг, на землю, на трупы пауков. – Мне надо сесть. – Большой труп, выбранный в качестве сиденья, издал хлюпающий звук, когда Глорфиндел на него опустился. Глорфиндел слегка подался вперед и сложил руки поперек колен.

– Ладно, и как мы это сделаем? – спросил он.

     Эктелион, согнувшись, устроился рядом. Сама рана не выглядела очень опасной – напоминала очень поверхностную рану от стрелы; но края начинали приобретать нездоровую желтизну. Как можно осторожнее Эктелион прижал плоть вокруг раны, надеясь остановить распространение яда. Потом он приник к ране губами и набрал полный рот крови. Губы и язык защипало, и Эктелион сплюнул на землю, испытывая неясную ностальгию по дориатским синдар. В целом, хотя под пальцами приятно ощущались мышцы, ситуация была куда менее эротичной, чем предполагали сны.

     Весь процесс пришлось повторить дюжину раз, а потом Эктелион осознал: Глорфиндел что-то бормочет себе под нос.

– Королевская площадь. Площадь Богов. Площадь Фонтана.

     Неужели от яда у него уже начался бред? Эктелион опорожнил рот.

– Глорфиндел, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Кажется, ты перечисляешь главные площади Гондолина.

– Да, так и есть, – ответил Глорфиндел. – Понимаешь, так я могу отвлечься.

     Эктелион почувствовал укол тревоги.

– Я причиняю тебе боль?

– Нет. Просто чувствую себя немного… странно, – сказал Глорфиндел. – Должно быть, от яда.

      Если подумать, Эктелион и сам чувствовал себя несколько необычно. Тело словно онемело слегка, а во рту ощущался зуд. Эктелион незаметно для себя потер губы, прежде чем вернуться к своему занятию.

– Ради Арды, чем вы двое занимаетесь? – голос Эгалмота донесся откуда-то издалека.

     Глорфиндел слегка передвинул ногу.

– Меня укусил паук, – сказал он. – Эктелион пытается удалить яд.

– Отправив его себе в рот? Но яд, он же того, ядовитый. Эктелион что, головой ударился? А, забудь, я отсюда вижу вмятину на его шлеме.

     Фразы проплывали мимо ушей Эктелиона, словно клочья бессветия по каменистой долине. Потом, кажется, темные облака поплыли прямо в сознание и сгустились в плотный туман, какой случается вокруг бессветия. Вскоре всё погрузилось во тьму.

 

 

     Эктелиону снилось, что его обнимают сильные руки, крепкие, как мифриловые обручи, но гораздо теплее. Он знал, что видит сон, поскольку не почувствовал никакого раздражения и стыда даже когда понял, что руки принадлежат Глорфинделу. Во сне они снова были в охотничьем укрытии, только не ночью: солнечный свет проникал сквозь лиственные стены. Несмотря на свет, Эктелион чувствовал, что замерз, и был очень благодарен за тепло тела, к которому прижимался спиной. Груди, однако, было холодно. Он развернулся.

– Ты проснулся, – Глорфиндел улыбался той чуть грустной улыбкой, которую Эктелион привык связывать с Арэдэль. Во сне улыбка, разумеется, предназначалась Эктелиону, и только Эктелиону. Но Глорфиндел теперь отстранялся, хотя Эктелион и ответил на его объятия.

– Ты должен выпить что-нибудь, – сказал Глорфиндел.

     Сводящий с ума Глорфиндел из сновидений и его нелепые игры. Это какая-то отсылка к поглощенному Эктелионом яду? Бедро Глорфиндела, плотно перевязанное как раз на месте настоящей раны, уже служило напоминанием. Или это был один из тех неуклюжих намеков, что встречаются в снах? Эктелион посмотрел на область повыше повязки с предвкушением: он ожидал, что Глорфиндел разденется. Надежды оказались преждевременными: Эктелиону лишь протянули флягу. Он сделал глоток. Холодная жидкость вызвала дрожь, хотя Эктелион был тепло одет и, как он теперь понял, закутан в два плаща.

– Тебе всё ещё холодно? – Глорфиндел коснулся его руки. – Ты почти замерз, когда мы принесли тебя сюда; мы подозревали, что это эффект парализующего яда, но всё равно было тревожно. Вот почему я… почему я здесь с тобой. Мы так делали во время Перехода, делились теплом тел.

– Да, я помню, как мы обнимались ради тепла, – Эктелион отложил в сторону пустую флягу. – Впрочем, не с тобой; я тогда едва знал тебя. Но теперь мы знакомы друг с другом.

     Он подвинулся к Глорфинделу и снова обнял его. Глорфиндел на мгновение напрягся, а потом ответил тем же. Эктелиону сразу стало теплее.

– Помню, как приходил в ваш лагерь, чтобы послушать твое пение, – проговорил Глорфиндел в волосы Эктелиона. – Знаю, по твоим нынешним стандартам голос звучал ужасно, но  твое пение придавало мне сил. Просто знать, что среди нас кто-то еще хочет направить энергию на что-то, кроме выживания – это вдохновляло… Помню, я размышлял о том, каким холодным ты выглядишь…и… Конечно, нам всем тогда было холодно.

     Настоящий Глорфиндел никогда так не лепетал. В любом случае, речи о тех несчастливых днях на Льду было очень странно слышать от него, такого теплого, так очевидно здорового, так… хорошо сложенного. Эктелион провел ладонью по спине Глорфиндела. Мускулы под его пальцами были слишком тугими для настоящих. Глорфиндел был словно отлит из согретого солнцем металла, твердого и неподвижного.

– Сейчас ты холодным не кажешься, – сказал Эктелион. Его рот оказался у шеи Глорфиндела, губы двигались, касаясь горячей кожи. Он придвинулся ближе. Эктелион почувствовал, как твердое тело прижимается к нему, и   голова закружилась от возбуждения, хотя он и подозревал, что на самом деле  просто опять заснул на твердой земле. По крайней мере, на этот раз он особенно удачно выбрал участок земли с крупными булыжниками во всех анатомически оправданных местах.

– Эктелион, – Глорфиндел отстранился. – Если тебе всё ещё холодно, нам стоило бы выбраться наружу, где ты сможешь посидеть у костра.

     Эктелион не особенно хотел оказаться перед грудами поющих паучьих трупов, а в мире сна они вполне могли оказаться снаружи.

– Мне здесь нравится, – ответил он.

– Ладно, мне в любом случае надо выйти, – Глорфиндел сел.

     Очевидно, Глорфиндел из этого сна был темпераментнее обычного. Но он и сложен был более впечатляюще, чем обычно: на эту мысль наводили анатомические булыжники; теперь же, изучая штаны Глорфиндела, Эктелион нашел и визуальное подтверждение – и почувствовал, что, в свою очередь, делается почти столь же впечатляющим. Затем он понял, что если позволит Глорфинделу уйти, то болезненное недовольство от сна будет еще сильнее, чем от предыдущего. Что ж, он не даст этому произойти, не станет больше играть в глупые счетные игры. Это был его собственный сон, и он мог действовать прямо, как ему и хотелось. Эктелион посмотрел Глорфинделу прямо в глаза и приподнял брови.

– Ты не можешь разбираться с этим снаружи, – он быстро опустил взгляд. – Позволь мне помочь тебе здесь.

     Абсолютно изумительно, как некто, способный не задумываясь сносить головы оркам, всё-таки может покраснеть без всякой серьезной причины. Глорфиндел молча покачал головой, и его волосы колыхнулись возле раскрасневшихся щек. Он отодвинулся назад и съежился у стены шалаша.

– Ты же хочешь, – Эктелион приподнялся на локте, не обращая внимания на странный укол боли.

– Значит, ты знаешь, – Глорфиндел смотрел в сторону. Прядь волос упала на его полуоткрытые губы и чуть дрогнула, когда Глорфиндел пожал плечами. – Признаю, что хочу этого, но…

     Эктелион заставил его умолкнуть, прикоснувшись к повязке, а потом скользнув ладонью выше.

– Ложись, – сказал он.

       Их взгляды снова встретились. У Глорфиндела глаза казались почти зелеными в свете, проходящем сквозь листву. Зрачки были огромные,  несфокусированные. Он опустился на землю без дальнейших возражений.

     До чего же Эктелион жаждал увидеть настоящего Глорфиндела в таком состоянии: затаившего дыхание, послушного, лишенного своей самодовольной безмятежности. По крайней мере, в этом сне можно было лишить его чего-нибудь еще. Эктелион потянул за одежду Глорфиндела, обнажив его от середины бедра до середины груди. Да, Глорфиндел из этого сна определенно производил впечатление. Эктелион протянул руку, чтобы погладить самую выдающуюся часть, которая в ответ дернулась самым благодарным образом. Эктелион сомкнул ладонь.

     Ощущая ладонью тепло от прикосновения к Глорфинделу, Эктелион осознал, что ему больше не холодно. Но как он мог чувствовать что-то, кроме перегрева, глядя на всю эту обнаженную кожу, на то, как мускулы под ней напрягаются от усилий, удерживая неподвижность? Рука Эктелиона двигалась с легкостью, приобретенной одинокими ночами, когда он не мог сдержаться, хотя и знал, что его действия (и, что хуже, воображение) –  неправедны. Но теперь настала очередь мучителя бороться с желанием и проигрывать. На бедрах Глорфиндела обозначилось движение длинных мышц, когда слегка раздвинул ноги и позволил напряженному телу выгнуться вверх. Контраст очевидной силы и уязвимости этой позы тронул Эктелиона, как тайная ласка. Ему стало неудобно из-за собственного возбуждения и сдавливающей одежды, которая так неправильно ощущалась на коже. Но когда он приостановился, чтобы высвободиться, Глорфиндел отчаянно застонал. Эта единственная печальная мольба тронула сердце Эктелиона. Он не мог отказать.

– Эктелион, если ты… я… – Глорфиндел смотрел вниз, на свое тело, на быстрое движение руки Эктелиона, с чем-то вроде ужаса и восторга: так могли выглядеть эльфы давних дней, впервые узревшие море. Глорфиндел приоткрыл рот. Эктелион испытывал искушение поцеловать его в губы или куда-нибудь еще, но тогда он бы утратил возможность созерцать свою сонную грезу, так чудесно детализированную, такую  вдохновляющую, что Эктелион едва не терял голову от простого взгляда. А потом стало слишком поздно, ибо Глорфиндел отвернулся лицом к стенке, вздрогнул и излился себе на живот.

     Эктелион ожидал громкого крика и так удивился, что убрал руку.  Мгновение он просто смотрел на порозовевшую грудь Глорфиндела, залитую бледной жидкостью, и на его спутанные волосы. Потом Эктелион подвинулся ближе, чтобы целовать,  ласкать и добиться облегчения для себя – но Глорфиндел тут же набрал горсть листьев и отвернулся.

     Эктелион был поражен быстротой и умением, с которым Глорфиндел очистил тело и привел в порядок одежду. Эктелион почувствовал, что его отвергли и обманули, но не знал, как именно возразить. Когда Глорфиндел снова повернулся к нему лицом, смущение Эктелиона усугубилось, потому что у Глорфиндела было очень странное выражение. Эктелион подумал о молодых командирах, впервые потерпевших поражение на поле битвы.

– Скажи, почему ты это сделал, – сказал Глорфиндел.

     Самый простой ответ («потому что ты хотел» и «потому что я хотел») – казался слишком очевидным и потому бесполезным.

– Это вопрос с подвохом? – спросил Эктелион.

– Это был не вопрос.

     Да, это был приказ. Первое впечатление подвело Эктелиона. Это был не новичок, но опытный командир, внезапно оказавшийся в невыигрышной позиции, удивленный, но не поверженный, уверенный в оставшихся резервах.

– Ладно, я это сделал, потому что ты хотел, – сказал Эктелион.

– Но тебя желают многие, и у меня серьезные сомнения в том, что ты всегда так… любезен. Подобные вещи не следует делать с легкостью.

     Эктелиона затопил стыд: перед ним оказался серьезный, исполненный достоинства Глорфиндел, очень похожий на настоящего. Всё было  неправильно, в снах он никогда не чувствовал себя так. К стыду примешивался темный ужас. Во сне или наяву находился Эктелион? Он совершил  неописуемый акт или просто вообразил? Эктелион ущипнул себя за руку. Почувствовав довольно сильную боль, он попробовал другой способ: подполз к выходу и выглянул наружу. Лес выглядел как обычно. Шалаш Арэдэль находился на положенном месте; к нему были прислонены копье и меч Эктелиона. Поющие пауки нигде не попадались. Нет, сны Эктелиона никогда не достигали такой реалистичности.

     Эктелион снова сел и уставился на свои руки. Он не мог смотреть на Глорфиндела. Эктелион был парализован отвращением к себе.

– Что я натворил? – прошептал он.

– Да, я думал, что ты можешь почувствовать нечто подобное. Как я и говорил, такие вещи не следует делать легкомысленно, особенно кому-то вроде тебя. Сожалею, что не могу предложить тебе утешение. Сомневаюсь, что ты захотел бы получить его от меня, в любом случае. – Глорфиндел говорил совсем не как обычно. – А теперь извини, мне надо идти.

     Он проскользнул мимо Эктелиона и ушел в лес.

     Когда оцепенение позволило двинуться с места, Эктелион последовал за Глорфинделом.

 

 

     Он нашел Эгалмота и Глорфиндела на краю долины, возле пылающей груды паучьих трупов.

– Я как раз говорил Глорфинделу, – сказал Эгалмот, – что нашел следы Арэдэль. Когда мы атаковали пауков, она направлялась прямо на восток. Мы можем последовать за ней, как только у вас будет достаточно сил для ходьбы; пока вы оба как-то не особенно устойчиво держитесь на ногах.

   Эктелион попробовал сосредоточиться на деталях.

– Глорфинделу следует взять лошадь, – сказал он. – У него рана на ноге.

– Думаешь, мне следует выехать вперед? – спросил Глорфиндел. – Я бы с радостью, но мы уже решили, что должны держаться вместе, ведь теперь известно кое-что о яде. Для одинокого всадника выше риск получить укус и оказаться в сетях.

– По крайней мере, мы на это надеемся, – улыбнулся Эгалмот. – Только представь, какая радость найти Арэдэль в паучьем коконе. Нам и мешок тогда не понадобится.

     Эктелион был так несчастен, что не смог насладиться этой мыслью.

     Вскоре они собрались выступать, следуя по отпечаткам копыт лошади Арэдэль, вниз по дороге, которая отделяла лес от долины. Едва войдя в ритм, они заметили первых пауков, быстро бегавших в отдалении. Зрелище нервировало – или нервировало бы, если бы Эктелиона не занимали более нервирующие мысли. 

     Поначалу он мог думать только о позоре и низости своего падения. Его самоуважение ранее зависело от убеждения, что существует реальная разница между словом и делом; и теперь, когда Происшествие в шалаше доказало, что эта разница иллюзорна, Эктелион ощущал себя большим злом, нежели пауки, которые теперь преследовали их, хотя и держались поодаль.

     Солнце поднималось выше, а мысли Эктелиона становились более практичными. Он понял, что отношения с Глорфинделом надо будет наладить, – но как? Он не мог придумать никакого разумного оправдания своим действиям. Его первая мысль («я думал об Идриль всё это время»), не годилась по нескольким причинам. Прежде всего, она была оскорбительна для Глорфиндела. Затем, она была оскорбительна для Идриль, которая приходилась Глорфинделу кузиной. И, наконец, очевидно, что это была величайшая ложь со времен речей Мелькора в Валиноре. Эктелион совсем не разбирался в том, что касалось дев, но даже он знал, что Происшествие к ним неприменимо.

     Лишь когда солнечный свет смягчился, а на землю легли длинные тени, Эктелион сообразил, что поведение Глорфиндела было не менее греховным, чем его собственное, и столь же трудно поддавалось оправданию. Ибо кого он мог видеть на месте Эктелиона? Он сказал Арэдэль, что в городе никем не интересуется, и уж точно Арэдэль его не интересовала.

     Подтекст вызывал беспокойство.

     Он попробовал посмотреть на случившееся под другим углом. Недавние заявления Глорфиндела вполне ясно давали понять, что ему знакомы страстные желания. И что объектом его чувств был воин, некто великодушный и благородный. Или, по крайней мере, воин, который казался великодушным и благородным.

     Мысли Эктелиона роились вокруг странного вывода и вызывали  некоторое головокружение. Он заново пересмотрел все доказательства: теплое внимание Глорфиндела, недавнюю растерянность и напряженность, и имя «Эктелион», вполне ясно произнесенное во время Происшествия. Казалось, будто в самом деле…

     Но нет, это не могло быть правдой – не просто потому, что Эктелион был совершенно недостойным мужем, но потому, что если его заключение правильно, то он бы оказался еще менее достойным, чем предполагал. Ведь это значило бы, что на кону стояла не только его душа, и что он стал причиной горя того, кто заслуживал только счастья. Эктелион вспомнил, каким напряженным голосом говорил Глорфиндел в шалаше, его рубленые фразы, – и стало трудно дышать.

– Эктелион? – Эгалмот стоял рядом. – Почему ты остановился? Тебя беспокоит укус паука?

– Укус паука? – Проследив за взглядом Эгалмота, Эктелион посмотрел на свое левое предплечье и увидел тугую повязку. – Нет. Я не заметил. Я… кажется, вообще нынче с трудом что-то замечаю.  

     Глорфиндел нагнал их.

– Возможно, Эктелион контужен, – сказал он Эгалмоту. – Он сам не свой.

     Глорфиндел отвернулся и занялся лошадью.

     Эктелион хотел заговорить с ним, извиниться, объяснить – но не знал, что сказать, или как это сказать тому, кто на него даже не смотрит. Поэтому он просто сказал, что с ним все в порядке, и все трое двинулись вперед, не обращая внимания на растущую массу пауков в долине.

 

 

     На закате пауки подобрались ближе, а вместе с ними их защитное бессветие. Вскоре облачка тумана стали пересекать тропу, по которой шли стражи, так что временами приходилось двигаться наполовину вслепую. Казалось, нападение неминуемо. Эгалмот сел верхом на лошадь, и все трое встали рядом.

– Эктелион, – Глорфиндел призрачно виднелся поблизости. – Я думаю… надеюсь, что мы сможем сражаться бок о бок, как раньше.

– Конечно, – Эктелион пытался найти другие слова – те, что всё исправят. Но прежде, чем он их отыскал, ударили пауки, распространяя вокруг тьму.

     Эктелион всё выбросил из головы: вину, сомнения, вероятность гибели. К его большому облегчению, Глорфиндел, похоже, поступил так же, ибо они действовали вместе не хуже обычного; один предвосхищал движения другого, оба непринужденно доверяли друг другу. Заново открывать эту гармонию было восхитительно, и Эктелион решил, что умереть бок о бок не так уж плохо; по крайней мере, он думал так до тех пор, пока Глорфиндел не вскрикнул и не пошатнулся: его щит разлетелся на куски. Потом Эктелион забыл обо всех легкомысленных заботах: осталась только мысль о защите всего, чем он дорожил – всего, что было в мире хорошего, и чему Глорфиндел был сияющим воплощением. Мир сузился до водоворота горящих глаз, копья и паучьих когтей. Эктелион продолжал сражаться, не думая.

     Он снова пришел в себя, когда стоял, опираясь о дерево, и все его противники лежали мертвыми. Глорфиндел стоял на коленях на расстоянии в несколько шагов и прижимал к себе левую руку: более не символ, но,  очевидно, существо из плоти, крови и боли. Со всех сторон Глорфиндела окружали пауки, некоторые еще дергались. Эктелион подошел, чтобы помочь, но вместо этого сам сел рядом, задохнувшись от боли: на правой ноге оказалась глубокая рваная рана. 

     Они не разговаривали: сил не было. Молча перевязали друг другу раны, как могли, и съели немного лембас, чтобы помочь заживлению. Потом они прошли пятьдесят мучительных ярдов вглубь леса и разожгли небольшой костер.

– Эгалмот? – спросил Эктелион, как только почувствовал себя немного лучше.

– Думаю, его лошадь понесла, – сказал Глорфиндел. – Возможно, он отправился вслед за Арэдэль.

– Лучше бы он вернулся сюда. Я мог бы тогда сесть на его лошадь, и мы все отправились бы за Арэдэль.

     Глорфиндел слабо улыбнулся.

– Ты превращаешься во внука Финвэ? Я знаю, твоя боевая ярость впечатляет, но даже ты не можешь сражаться с пауками, стоя на одной ноге.

– Я думал, ты оптимист.

– Я оптимист. Поэтому я верю, что мы сможем здесь отдохнуть. Верю, что завтра ты сможешь идти, опираясь на меня, и никто из нас не будет впадать в полуобморочное состояние на каждом шагу. И что больше никто на нас не нападет, и мы выберемся из этой долины живыми.

     Убеждения и впрямь оптимистичные, Эктелион хорошо это понимал.

– У меня еще одна надежда для твоего списка: что лорд Тургон проявит понимание и позволит нам хотя бы проститься с друзьями, прежде чем навечно отправит нас чистить канализацию.

– Может быть, воспользуешься своими связями, чтобы подыскать нам сточную трубу поудобнее?

     Слабый юмор; но его возвращение означало, что они начинали думать не только о выживании. Возвращались и другие сильные побуждения. Глорфиндел неловкой рукой пригладил волосы, и, посмотрев на него, Эктелион почувствовал первые волнения своей измученной совести.

– Тебе следует отдохнуть, – сказал он. – Я буду нести первую стражу…

     Глорфиндел согласился. Он вытянулся на земле и повернулся к огню, но взгляд у него оставался бодрствующим, хотя время шло: его отмечала для Эктелиона дергающая боль в ноге. Думал ли Глорфиндел о Происшествии? Эктелион решил заговорить, посмотреть, может ли предложить хоть какое-то утешение, даже если точно подходящие слова от него всё ещё ускользали.

– Глорфиндел, я сожалею, – сказал он. – Насчет сегодняшнего утра, то есть.

– Я тоже сожалею, – Глорфиндел повернулся на спину, открыв лицо звездам. – Более, чем могу высказать. Я должен был быть осторожнее, ведь я знал, как ты относишься к таким вещам. Я хочу поблагодарить тебя за понимание и сочувствие, которые ты мне выказал. Но я все же думаю, что тебе не следовало так поступать, не такой ценой для себя. Не такой ценой для…

     Эктелион пристально вглядывался в его лицо, спокойное и собранное в свете звезд. Лицо, за которым он так часто наблюдал, сейчас совершенно чуждое, произносящее очень странные слова. Одно было ясно: между ними возникла трещина, и за наведение мостов отвечал Эктелион. Не обращая внимания на ногу, он пошел в обход костра.

– Эктелион? Тебе не следовало бы двигаться. – Глорфиндел сел и поднял здоровую руку, словно пытаясь остановить Эктелиона.

– Нет, мне нужно. Я должен кое-что тебе рассказать. – Эктелион знал, что  слова бессмысленны. Не было смысла и в том, чтобы отыскивать ладонь Глорфиндела, но он все равно это сделал. От прикосновения все мысли вылетели из головы. Он только и смог произнести:

– С таким переживаниями нелегко встретиться лицом к лицу или объяснить.

     Глорфиндел посмотрел на их соединенные руки. Его лицо оставалось по-прежнему бесстрастным.

– Что ж, нам обоим полагается быть храбрыми.

– Верно. – Эктелион собрал свое мужество. – Вот что я хочу сказать: сегодня утром я думал, будто вижу сон.  Хороший сон. У меня часто бывают такие сны. Я… – он зажмурился. – Я очень хорошо знаю твои достоинства, и у меня есть такие… противоестественные склонности. Я очень сильно на тебя реагирую. Слишком сильно.

     Ладонь Глорфиндела выскользнула из руки Эктелиона, и долгое мгновение Эктелион знал, знал с абсолютной уверенностью, что неправильно судил о ситуации. Но потом он почувствовал легкое прикосновение к лицу.

– Значит, это была не лихорадка от яда и не холодное сочувствие?

     Эктелион мог только покачать головой: запасы его храбрости истощились. Теперь наступила очередь Глорфиндела быть храбрым. Глорфиндел перенес ладонь на затылок Эктелиона и притянул к себе для поцелуя.

     Не ответить было бы самой глубокой ложью; Эктелион приник к Глорфинделу и раз в жизни дал себе волю. Он пытался пить тепло Глорфиндела, его доброту, его яркую смелость, даже его боль. Он чувствовал, что Глорфиндел отвечает ему, чувствовал, как тот сжимает руку на его шее, напоминая о силе. В тот момент они, казалось, понимали друг друга в совершенстве, как на поле битвы.

     Они отстранились друг от друга и какое-то время дышали в унисон, пока дыхание вновь не сделалось медленным и спокойным.

– Значит, не сочувствие, – сказал Глорфиндел.

– Нет, – сказал Эктелион. – Теперь тебе легче? Сможешь отдохнуть?

– Мне легче, да, но я в растерянности. – Но у Глорфиндела лоб разгладился, а на губах играла безмятежная улыбка. Эктелион сознавал, что и сам усмехается, как дурак. Принудив губы расслабиться, он заметил, что челюсть непривычно ноет – от улыбки или от поцелуя, он бы не мог сказать.

     Поцелуй. Трудно было поверить, что это произошло; еще труднее убедить себя, что это никогда не может повториться. Но, само собой, непрошенные чувства Глорфиндела ничего не меняли; Правильное и Неправильное по-прежнему находились на своих местах. Эктелион почувствовал, что Глорфиндел касается его руки, и вздрогнул.

– Ты однажды говорил о доблестных воинах, которые оберегают свою честь вместе, – сказал он. – Думаю, нам придется попробовать. Это неправильно.

– Понимаю. О, я понимаю. – У Глорфиндела вновь был вид военного: он выглядел словно искусный стратег, анализирующий новую сложную ситуацию. Потом он снова улыбнулся. – Да, я понимаю твою точку зрения, но слишком устал, чтобы разговаривать прямо сейчас. Обсудим позже.

     Эктелион отодвинулся назад на свой пост, и наблюдал, как Глорфиндел погружается в дрему. Эктелион боялся: не потому, что их положение было опасно, даже безнадежно, но потому, что знал – война с противоестественными желаниями скоро станет тяжелее продолжающегося сражения с пауками.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора  
> 0\. Я вполне понимаю, что моя версия событий не вполне стыкуется с той, что представлена в Сильмариллионе. Но вы подождите до седьмой главы!  
> 1\. Относительно сцены с отсасыванием яда: большинство современных ученых согласны в том, что это Плохая Идея, поскольку во рту полно микробов. Но даже если не брать в расчет микробов, похоже, что идея все равно плохая. В некоторых источниках говорится, что таким путем нельзя извлечь значительное количество яда, а в других обсуждается вред от попадания яда в рот.   
> 2\. Прямо перед Происшествием Глорфиндел говорит о Переходе через Льды. Таким путем в Средиземье попали нолдор, не имевшие отношения к Феанору: они пересекли то, что было бы Северным полюсом, если бы мир тогда был круглым.


	6. Атрабет Глорфиндел ах Эктелион

     Услышав голоса, Эктелион сначала не мог решить, спит он или проснулся. Воспоминания о прошедшем дне предполагали третью возможность: он умер во сне. Эктелион стал размышлять на эту тему. С одной стороны, он лежал на земле, усыпанной какими-то царапающими предметами наподобие веток; не так Эктелион представлял себе залы Мандоса. С другой стороны, до последнего времени он считал, что Лориен может быть надежным источником сведений по оказанию первой помощи, – лишь для того, чтобы на деле убедиться в ошибке. Кто знает, Мандос мог и оказаться неряхой. Но способна ли умершая личность на столь непочтительные мысли?

     Эктелиону требовалось больше информации. Он открыл глаза, потянулся – и задохнулся от боли. Он забыл о ноге. Ну, по крайней мере, боль  доказывала, что он жив и не спит.

– Дай мне взглянуть, – рядом с ним опустился на колени Эгалмот. Эктелион, сбитый с толку появлением Эгалмота, пристально того разглядывал, пока не заметил усталость на лице и пыль, что приглушала цвета его наряда – теперь  он почти мог сойти за подобранную со вкусом одежду. Да, Эгалмот выглядел именно так, словно провел ночь в скачке по Долине. Эктелион собирался расспросить о его приключениях, но заметил Глорфиндела. Эмоции опять понеслись в ошеломляющем водовороте: радость от откровений прошлой ночи, чувство вины за Происшествие, и, наконец, сомнения в том, случились ли откровения и Происшествие наяву, ибо Глорфиндел выглядел в точности как обычно (по крайней мере, пока не заметил пристальный взгляд Эктелиона и не улыбнулся в ответ). За улыбкой Глорфиндела крылась осязаемая нежность, она распространялась от него, как тепло от пламени. Эктелион почувствовал, что вина и сомнение испаряются, хотя продолжал бороться с собой и пытался подавить чрезмерную до нелепости реакцию.

     К счастью, ощупывание ноги сопровождалось надавливанием на каждый раздраженный нерв и помогло Эктелиону вернуться к реальности. Не обращая внимания на ускорившееся сердцебиение, Эктелион обернулся к Эгалмоту.

– Есть новости об Арэдэль?

– Я какое-то время ехал по ее следу, – Эгалмот мрачно оглядел ногу Эктелиона, словно плохо оперенную стрелу. – Даже когда стемнело, она продолжала ехать вперед, нисколько не думая о лошади. Я удостоверился, что ни один паук ее не преследует, и повернул назад. Думаю, с ней все будет прекрасно, но если нет… Я знаю, она сестра моего лорда, но не хочу умирать за нее. И потом, вы оба мои друзья и бесконечно мне дороже.

     Эктелион испытывал благодарность к Эгалмоту, но в то же время тревожился за него.

– Лорд Тургон тебя не похвалит.

– Ах, он переживет, – Глорфиндел присоединился к ним на земле и предложил Эктелиону в утешение свою здоровую руку, чтобы тот мог что-нибудь сжать: обыкновенная доброта к раненому товарищу. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, и Эктелион тут же почувствовал, что боль в ноге отступила.

– Похоже, вам обоим весело,  – Эгалмот приподнял бровь.

     От этого намека на подозрение Эктелион немедленно протрезвел. Глорфиндел тем временем обратился к Эгалмоту с ясной улыбкой:

– Ну, мы все живы и собрались вместе, это уж точно хорошо. Кроме того, у нас есть лошадь, что еще лучше. И разве не чудесно, что у одного, и только у одного из нас серьезно повреждена нога? Мы избавлены от всех этих смехотворно благородных споров о том, кому придется ехать верхом.

     Глорфиндел продолжал радоваться, не скрываясь, когда помогал Эктелиону влезть на лошадь – это оказалась сложная процедура с вовлечением ближайшего дерева. Эктелион очень хотел сказать Глорфинделу, чтобы тот вел себя сдержаннее, но не знал, каким образом это произнести и не возбудить новых подозрений. Он решил удвоить  свою бесстрастность и надеялся, что Глорфиндел поймет намек.

     Вскоре они выступили на запад и двинулись по собственному следу, вдоль опушки леса, настолько быстро, насколько позволяли раны: они надеялись выбраться из Долины до нового нападения. Каждый знал, что любое сражение почти наверное станет последним Эктелион чувствовал особенную беспомощность, поскольку искусному бойцу необходимо держать равновесие.

     Весь день продолжалась напряженная гонка с нарастающей тучей пауков, которые собирались справа, в отдалении. По мере того, как солнце впереди опускалось, твари стали подбираться ближе; они стремительно перемещались среди мерзких луж, которые в меркнущем красноватом свете казались лужами крови, – или пролитого вина, решил Эктелион, принуждая себя к непривычному оптимизму. Раз он не мог сражаться с самими тварями, то станет  бороться хотя бы с наведенной их присутствием подавленностью. 

– Посмотри, Эгалмот, – сказал Эктелион как можно веселее. – Долина совсем  как пол твоего дома во время прощальной вечеринки. Это уж точно хорошее предзнаменование.

– Ты бы так не говорил, если бы тебе пришлось отчищать этот пол, когда с похмелья голова раскалывается. – Эгалмот притворялся, будто ворчит, но в его походке появилась новая легкость.

     Глорфиндел, напротив, теперь слегка хромал и довольно улыбался.

– Знаешь, что сделало бы ситуацию еще более похожей на маленькое собрание у Эгалмота?

     Пусть Глорфинделу в последнее время недоставало сдержанности, но Эктелион всё-таки решил, что ответ едва ли имеет какое-то отношение к событиям после вечеринки. Поэтому Эктелион выговорил: «Не имею не малейшего представления», а не «Пьяное обжимание».

– Твое пение, – сказал Глорфиндел. – Я заметил, что пауки от него теряются, а сегодня ночью нам надо, чтобы они растерялись как можно сильнее.

     Глорфиндел, бесспорно, был прав, и потому Эктелион запел. Он начал со своих любимых эпических песен, сказаний о знаменитых битвах и деяниях отчаянной храбрости, но они были неуместны: ведь их маленький отряд как раз и пытался избежать отчаянной битвы. Так или иначе,  героические песни по большей части напоминали Эктелиону о возможности Противоестественного Желания между воинами (нельзя сказать, что Эктелион в таком напоминании нуждался: память о  том, как он провожал Глорфиндела домой, нисколько не померкла). Эктелион перешел на гимны к Валар; но им трудно было отдавать должное и одновременно сражаться с низменными помыслами о том, что могло произойти той ночью, если бы Эктелион задержался у постели Глорфиндела чуть подольше. Да, пение Эктелиона оставляло желать лучшего. Даже спутники заметили. 

– Попробуй спеть песню о любви, – предложил Эгалмот. – Мы бы прекрасно отвлеклись от наших трудностей.

– Нет, – Эктелион быстро кое-что сообразил. – Любовные песни только напомнят мне об Арэдель: в конце концов, мы здесь только потому, что она решила отправиться искать любви в странных местах.

– Ах, но любовь поднимает дух, – сказал Эгалмот. – Впрочем, я думаю, что вы оба закоренелые холостяки, и никто из вас этого не поймет, верно?

     Эктелион проигнорировал вопросительный взгляд Эгалмота и огляделся в поисках вдохновения. Слева был лес: место, хорошее по своей сути, окутанное синдарской магией. Лес напомнил Эктелиону о песнях, слышанных в Валиноре: ничего слишком благочестивого, всего лишь простые телерийские напевы, восхваляющие красоту и мощь природы. Он начал петь одну из этих песен и немедленно понял, что сделал правильный выбор: казалось, деревья слегка изменились, пытаясь соответствовать словам; их ветви протянулись дальше в сторону Долины. Навязчивые мысли Эктелиона отступили; он был почти уверен, что и пауки тоже: их темные тени потихоньку отдалились.

     Эктелион пел всю ночь с короткими перерывами. Когда наступил рассвет, выяснилось, что пауки и правда держатся на расстоянии, и что паучья армия  велика, как никогда; конца Долины нигде видно не было. Эктелион потер горло – оно болело так, что можно было подумывать о вступлении в охрипший патруль Салганта. Настроение ухудшалось, и Эктелион пытался не падать духом.

– Дай голосу отдых, Эктелион, – Эгалмот протянул фляжку с водой. – Я только что написал новую песню о нашем нынешнем положении и хотел бы услышать твое мнение.

     Он напустил на себя торжественный вид, а потом затянул  знакомый мотив.  

 

Отродья паучьи

Смердят и наглеют!

Клинками проучим –

Они околеют!

О! Трил-лил-лилли!

В корчах дохнут пауки!

Ха!Ха!

 

– Бодрит, верно? – спросил он.

     Песенка была ужасающая, но Эктелион находил, что она действительно  странным образом успокаивает, как и пробужденные ею воспоминания.

– Конечно, – сказал он. – Теперь неминуемая гибель кажется наиболее благоприятной перспективой, ведь мы можем с нетерпением ждать момента, когда заберем эту песню с собой в могилу.

– Кроме того, она может пригодиться в загробной жизни, – сказал Глорфиндел. – Когда меня призовут к Мандосу, я намерен петь ее снова и снова: этого будет достаточно, чтобы обеспечить мне исключительно быстрое освобождение из Чертогов.

– Возможно, тебе придется немного подождать, прежде чем пытаться воплотить свой план в жизнь, – Эгалмот вглядывался куда-то вдаль. – Посмотри вперед: я вижу реку. У нас получилось! И это не всё. Эктелион, думаю, мы нашли твою потерявшуюся лошадь.

     Эктелион напрягал зрение, пока тоже не разглядел блик утреннего света на чем-то блестящем: это могла быть только вода. Когда они ускорили шаг и подошли ближе, Эктелион даже приметил знакомое создание, бродившее неподалеку от воды. Вскоре они вброд перешли реку, и  быстрые, холодные воды смыли вонь Долины; пауки же остались позади, очевидно, не желая подвергнуться такой же участи. Оказавшись по другую сторону реки, путники на скорую руку устроили лагерь и повалились на землю. Они смогли выбраться из Долины, но сил осталось мало.

 

 

     На следующий день Эктелион с радостью оседлал собственную лошадь, несмотря на связанные с этим неудобства. Он закрыл глаза, пережидая, пока боль в ноге стихнет; поэтому, лишь когда его обняли за талию, Эктелион догадался, что лошадью придется делиться. С Глорфинделом.

– Мы уверены, что это хорошая мысль? – спросил Эктелион, как только Эгалмот отъехал подальше и уже не мог его слышать.

– Вторая лошадь до того устала, что имеет смысл только такое сочетание, – голос Глорфиндела звучал невероятно близко, хотя его тело соприкасалось с телом Эктелиона только в области талии.

– Как бы там ни было, конечно, это вполне безопасно. Какие противоестественные действия мы могли бы совершить, сидя на лошади?

     Ну, одна очевидная возможность имелась. Кисть руки, что сейчас касалась живота Эктелиона, легко могла скользнуть ниже. Расстояние, которое ей предстояло покрыть, уменьшилось даже за то время, пока Эктелион  обдумывал саму идею. Он, однако, не мог заставить себя упомянуть о таком и разрушить невинность Глорфиндела.

     Первым заговорил Глорфиндел.

– Неважно, – слабо произнес он и переместил руку с талии на плечо Эктелиона. Может, не так уж он был наивен, как казался. Пока они ехали, Эктелион выяснил: очень тяжело избавиться от странно захватывающей мысли, что они оба одновременно вообразили одно и то же противоестественное действие. Поскольку Эгалмот всё ещё ехал довольно далеко впереди, Эктелион решил отвлечься и нарушил молчание.

– Полагаю, случай и вправду удобный. Я уже некоторое время собирался поговорить с тобой наедине. Послушай, Глорфиндел, не мог бы ты вести себя как-то более сдержанно? Все эти улыбки… из-за них может возникнуть подозрение.

– Ты правда так думаешь? Я не знаю, что изменилось в моем поведении за последнее время. Я всегда тепло к тебе относился, а ты всегда был ко мне несколько холоден. – Глорфиндел на мгновение умолк. – Значит, ты тогда сдерживался? Должен признать, мне все еще трудно примириться с мыслью о том, что я узнал о тебе из-за недавних событий. Я всегда думал, что ты выше… низменных страстей.

– Верно, я помню, ты назвал меня «прирожденным аскетом». – Эктелион не хотел отвлекаться от темы, но возможность исправить ужасающе неправильное мнение была слишком хороша, чтобы ее упустить. – Но ведь я говорил тебе, что ты довольно сильно ошибаешься. Очевидно, что мне снятся сны. А когда я бодрствую, чувства у меня такие же, как и у любого другого. Может быть, даже сильнее.

     Глорфиндел чуть усмехнулся.

– Очень сомневаюсь. Думаю, ты даже представить себе не можешь, до чего плохо приходится этим «другим». Я хочу сказать, что уверен: во время учебной борьбы тебе не случалось вдруг заметить, что тело противника тебя отвлекает. И тебя никогда не посещают внезапные фантазии, в которых дело происходит в каком-нибудь совершенно неподобающем месте: например, перед троном Тургона, или в общественном фонтане, или в твоем кабинете на рабочем столе.

     Эта последняя фраза, те образы, которые она пробудила… Эктелион не мог дальше думать прямо. Он обратился к своей исходной безопасной эмоции – к раздражению. Ибо Глорфиндел целиком и полностью недооценивал внутренние борения Эктелиона, и это действительно невероятно раздражало.

– Собственно, ты опять ошибаешься, и довольно сильно. За исключением, разве что, трона Тургона. Но точно ошибаешься насчет борьбы, фонтана и особенно рабочего стола. У меня бывают самые разные неподобающие фантазии.

– Правда? Не мог бы ты привести какой-нибудь пример? – Глорфиндел говорил очень тихо; Эктелион прилагал усилия, чтобы расслышать его голос сквозь цоканье конских копыт и возбужденное биение собственного сердца. Мягкие слова гипнотически накладывались на ритмы, как первая фраза соблазнительной новой песни, и казалось, что ответить было бы  естественно. К счастью, Эктелион поймал себя как раз вовремя. Он решил полностью проигнорировать вопрос.

– Послушай, Глорфиндел, мы не можем продолжать так разговаривать. Это против всех правил приличия.

– Как же нам тогда разговаривать?

– Как и до путешествия – разве что с моей стороны чуть повежливее. Я думал о том, что ты сказал раньше, когда мы обсуждали Фингона и Маэдроса; и я согласен, что мы можем научиться извлекать какое-то… вдохновение из наших противоестественных чувств. Но, конечно, даже ты понимаешь, что мы не должны обращать внимание на их наименее естественные проявления? Давай останемся братьями по оружию и станем заботиться друг о друге, как свойственно братьям.

– Это очень важно для тебя. – Глорфиндел сжал руку на плече Эктелиона. – Очень хорошо. Давай попытаемся.

   

 

     И они попытались. По ночам возникала некоторая неловкость, поскольку у Эктелиона развилась тревожная склонность в полусне придвигаться под бок к Глорфинделу. Эктелион решил проблему, положив между собой и Глорфинделом свое оружие. Мелкие повреждения, полученные в сонных попытках обнять копьё, были незначительной платой за поддержание целомудрия.

     Днем, в присутствии Эгалмота, приходилось не так трудно: они вели себя по-дружески, как и следовало. Настоящее испытание ждало в городе, где в силу обстоятельств им предстояло временами встречаться наедине, без явных свидетелей. Когда они достигли внешних ворот, Эктелион испытывал одновременно облегчение и тревогу.

     Оказалось, его беспокойство имело под собой серьезное основание, хотя и по другой причине. Лорд Тургон выехал встретить их у Шестых ворот, в той самой комнате, где Эктелион, будучи на службе, обыкновенно коротал время. Тургон окинул взглядом их раны, и в его глазах не было доброты.

– Объяснитесь, – сказал он.

     Эктелион нарушил давящую тишину и дал отчет о путешествии. Он рассказал о Дориате, Орочьем дереве и пауках. Он говорил простыми словами, использовал мало наречий и прилагательных. Тургон внимательно слушал и попросил Эктелиона продолжать даже после того, как тот подал королю шарф. Лишь когда рассказ был закончен, он прочел записку Арэдэль и перечитал ее. Потом несколько минут Тургон пристально смотрел на записку и оставался в неподвижности, только мускул щеки чуть дрогнул. Наконец он заговорил:

– Я понимаю, почему вам пришлось повернуть назад. Но я также понимаю, почему моя сестра захотела вас оставить. Похоже, вы повели ее самой опасной тропой Средиземья и потревожили всевозможных тварей на мили вокруг. Я вновь должен требовать у вас объяснений.

     Итак, Тургон решил, что виноваты они – но, конечно, не было никаких причин, чтобы пострадали все трое.

– Это деяние целиком совершил я, государь, – сказал Эктелион. – Я был тем, кто предложил убить орков. Все остальное стало прямым следствием…

– А, ну да, начинается благородное самообвинение, – голос Тургона звучал очень устало. – Кто-нибудь еще хочет прокомментировать рассказ Эктелиона?

– Что ж, это правда, он первым высказал желание убить орков, – сказал Глорфиндел. – Но потом он же и отсоветовал.

– Кто же высказался в пользу этого поступка? – Тургон не ждал ответа. – Арэдэль. Вы вините мою сестру в постигшей ее судьбе.

– Нет, – Глорфиндел выдержал взгляд Тургона. – Я виню Моргота.

– Да, конечно, мы всегда должны винить Моргота во всех наших бедах, от смертей во Льдах до кислого вкусах местного вина, – резко сказал Тургон. – Но сейчас-то почему ты его обвиняешь? Из-за того, что он состоял в союзе с пауками? Из-за того, что он исказил Арду? Из-за того, что нам приходится прятаться от него и сидеть здесь, со временем становясь беспокойнее?

– Потому что он убил твоего деда, и тем внушил твоей сестре понятное желание мести.

– Понятное? – Тургон сделал небольшую паузу и встряхнул головой. – Мне надо подумать над этим. Оставьте меня пока. Отправляйтесь в город, найдите целителей, но не берите на себя прежние обязанности и не обсуждайте ни с кем ваше путешествие. Я позову вас, когда буду готов.

 

 

     Следующие несколько дней были из числа самых странных в жизни Эктелиона. Он не привык к безделью, но оно было ему навязано и целителями, что вздыхали над его раненой ногой, и словами Тургона. У Эктелиона бывали посетители, друзья из Стражи, которые приносили виноград и слухи, но их посещения только напоминали, как сильно он соскучился по службе – и по одному другу, который ни разу так и не заглянул.

     Эктелион полагал, что Глорфиндел поступает мудро, избегая заходить в его спальню, но от этого переносить отсутствие Глорфиндела было нисколько не легче. По вечерам, когда последние лучи солнца покидали его комнаты, краски выцветали, и всё становилось скучным и серым, он заново переживал недавние события, связанные с Глорфинделом, и испытывал благодарность к Эру за то, что тот решил сделать память настолько живой. Эктелион даже начал надеяться, что для удовлетворения противоестественных желаний хватит одной этой горстки постыдных воспоминаний.   

     Вынужденное бездействие тем временем всё равно надоело. Когда нога Эктелиона достаточно поджила для ходьбы, он решил: даже если ему нельзя вернуться к своим обязанностям, он бы мог принести пользу в малом – например, привести в порядок свои старые записи для гипотетического преемника. И вот он направился в свой кабинет. Бумажная работа никогда еще не казалась такой привлекательной; вскоре он напевал себе под нос, жизнерадостно перебирая мелкие письменные напоминания о былой славе.

     Эктелион проделал только половину работы, когда его прервал стук в дверь.

– Войдите! – отозвался он.

     И тогда, вот так просто, Глорфиндел вошел в кабинет. Его левая рука всё еще была на перевязи, но он выглядел вполне здоровым. Собственно, он выглядел ошеломляюще великолепно: золотые волосы, широкие плечи, и теплая улыбка. Да, Глорфиндел определенно находился в кабинете Эктелиона. Однако мозг Эктелиона очевидным образом находился где-то еще, поскольку его тело оглядело Глорфиндела, пересекло комнату и поцеловало его.

     Душе Эктелиона определенно предстояло провести в Чертогах Мандоса очень долгое время.

     Всякая надежда на то, что реальность можно заменить памятью, исчезла, едва начался поцелуй. Память, какой бы жизнеподобной она не была, остается безжизненной, застывшей, безопасной в своей известности; реальность же полна маленьких сюрпризов. Эктелион не ожидал, что волосы Глорфиндела, проскальзывая между пальцев, окажутся такими теплыми и тяжелыми; и уж точно он не ожидал, что Глорфиндел проведет ладонью вдоль его спины, вниз, притянет Эктелиона к себе, так что их бедра соприкоснутся, а потом сдвинется, выровняет их тела ниже пояса. Вспышка удовольствия сбила Эктелиона со сравнения с воспоминаниями, не оставила мыслей вообще; он приник к Глорфинделу в поцелуе и покачнулся, чувствуя, как нарастает жар там, где соприкасались их тела. Эктелион длинным движением провел рукой по спине Глорфиндела и остановился пониже талии, плотнее прижимая их друг к другу.  

     Глорфиндел отстранился, а Эктелион почувствовал себя потерянным и обманутым.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Эктелион, – сказал Глорфиндел, – но я думал, что нам полагается вести себя, как подобает братьям по оружию, а не двоюродным полубратьям-Финвионам.

     Эктелион отступил назад, еще слегка нетвердо.

– Вот это последнее, о чем мне прямо сейчас нужно думать.

– О, так ты их тоже себе представлял, – Глорфиндел мечтательно улыбнулся. – А ты себя воображаешь Фингоном или Маэдросом? Думаю, я больше отношусь к типу Фингона. Я мог бы представить тебя в роли Маэдроса, учитывая твою склонность утопать в чувстве вины.

     Эктелион не обратил внимания на вздор и занял обычное место за столом, надеясь, что служебный пост поможет вернуть контроль над ситуацией.

– Ах, твой стол, – Глорфиндел разглядывал упомянутый предмет.

     Эктелион слегка растерялся, но потом припомнил беседу во время поездки  на лошади. Посмотрев на Глорфиндела, потом на стол и снова на Глорфиндела, Эктелион гордился собой, поскольку остался сидеть на стуле.  

– Сядь, – сказал он, указывая на другой стул.

– Хорошая мысль, – Глорфиндел наконец встретил его взгляд. – Будем вежливыми и профессиональными. Это рабочий кабинет, в конце концов. – Сев, он даже потянулся назад, чтобы подвязать волосы. Движение помогло Эктелиону сосредоточиться примерно на две секунды, но потом он обратил внимание на красивые очертания скул Глорфиндела. Эктелион спрятал лицо в ладонях.

– О, Эру. Что же нам делать?

– Подумай о новом плане. Требуется, чтобы он сработал хотя бы с небольшой вероятностью.    

– Правильно, – Эктелион снова сел прямо. – Нам придется избегать друг друга. Теперь, если предположить, что Тургон назначит меня на прежнюю должность, я стану проводить у Ворот один месяц из трех; а ты мог бы взять одну из оставшихся смен, если получится. Кроме того, существуют патрули в долине, инспекционные поездки в копи, тренировки… Должно быть несложно.

– Другими словами, надо устроить так, чтобы мы больше никогда не оказывались в городе одновременно. – Глорфиндел смотрел на Эктелиона, просто смотрел без всякого выражения. – Слушай, если наши чувства и впрямь настолько сильны, что требуют таких отчаянных мер, то, возможно, нам не стоит с ними бороться.

– И как поступить, отдаться на произвол противоестественных желаний? Никогда. Это было бы неправильно. – Насколько неправильно, припоминалось с трудом: поцелуй казался как раз правильным; но Эктелион продолжал настаивать. – Думаю, последние события исказили наше восприятие. Разве ты не помнишь, как был несчастлив, когда впервые осознал свои … наклонности?

– Нет, собственно говоря, это стало облегчением.

– Что?

– Видишь ли, все мне говорили, что я должен жениться: мать, отец, все девушки. – Глорфиндел сделал движение рукой, словно на него напирала толпа. – Женатые пары выглядели такими счастливыми, и я думал, что в советах должна быть доля правды. Но мне было так трудно выбирать невесту среди девушек, которые мне нравились: кого бы я ни выбрал, это стало бы огромным разочарованием для остальных. А потом я стал мечтать о тебе, и моей первой мыслью было: «Ну, теперь я могу забыть о женитьбе, благодарение Валар!»

– Благодарение Валар, – повторил Эктелион. – Просто позволь уяснить, верно ли я понял: ты думал, что твои противоестественные мечты – благословение? План, придуманный Валар, чтобы защитить сердца  отвергнутых дев от сокрушительного удара?

– Нет, конечно. И перестань.

– Что перестать?

– Перестань преувеличивать мои недостатки в слабой попытке проявить твердость по отношению ко мне.

     Самодовольная улыбка Глорфиндела продержалась одно мгновение. Потом он покраснел; Эктелион, зная, что они опять представили себе одну и ту же компрометирующую ситуацию, тоже почувствовал, как кровь побежала быстрее.

     Глорфиндел оправился первым.

– Мне правда стало легче. Я всегда знал, что мне чего-то недостает, и был рад наконец понять. Оказалось не так уж плохо: необычно, но никакого настоящего порока. Я знаю, что наше предназначение – приводить в мир детей, но в нынешние времена это, наверное, не так уж важно. Конечно, я чувствовал, что неправильно…

– Вот именно…

– …иметь подобные мысли о том, кому я не слишком нравился.

– Но теперь, когда ты знаешь, что я просто старался… как там ты выразился? Проявить по отношению к тебе твердость. – Эктелион пристально наблюдал за Глорфинделом, ожидая, что тот вздрогнет, и был впечатлен, когда ничего не заметил. – Теперь ты можешь вернуться к своим фантазиям и наслаждаться ими с чистой совестью.

– И оставить тебя одного? Плохо же ты обо мне думаешь, если считаешь, будто я могу запросто пойти своей дорогой, понимая, как ты себя мучаешь. – Слова Глорфиндела казались добрыми, но ни теплой, ни веселой улыбки на его лице не было. – Видишь ли, я полагаю, что ненависть к себе куда опаснее, куда большее зло, чем то, что ты зовешь «противоестественным желанием». Тот, кто часто испытывает чувство вины без причины, иногда решает, что может с тем же успехом испытывать его оправданно, совершая дурные поступки.

     Глядя в ясные глаза Глорфиндела, Эктелион понял, что всё, случившееся перед этой речью, – вопросы, признания, даже затянувшееся отсутствие – всё было лишь серией предварительных маневров, выполненной для того, чтобы собрать данные разведки и внушить неприятелю ложное чувство безопасности. А теперь последовала атака, и она оказалась куда беспощаднее,  чем ожидал Эктелион.

– Не подразумеваешь ли ты, что я…

– Нет, само собой, ты не таков. Но ты… ты слишком замыкаешься в себе, отворачиваешься от других. Поэтому ты меньше, чем мог бы, знаешь о чувствах окружающих, что повышает вероятность… неприятного недопонимания. Думаю, для всех было бы лучше, если бы ты перестал так углубляться в печальные думы.

     Эктелион мог припомнить один недавний случай недопонимания, когда Эктелион невольно причинил другому боль. Наполовину поддавшись убеждению, Эктелион добавил красноречие в свой длинный перечень неотразимых и ненавистных качеств Глорфиндела. И всё же… мысль о Происшествии напомнила Эктелиону, что Глорфиндел упускает из вида настоящую проблему. Он пустился в контратаку:

– Ты слишком хорошо обо мне думаешь. Вижу, что ты недооцениваешь порочную сущность моих противоестественных желаний, – без сомнения, твои собственные желания куда невиннее. Ты думаешь, я был поглощен своими мыслями и потому неосмотрительно обошелся с тобой. Может быть, отчасти ты прав. Но это был еще и симптом болезненных страстей, которые мною правят, – Эктелион на этих словах едва не поперхнулся, но их надо было произнести, даже если из-за них Глорфиндел отдалится навсегда. Особенно если из-за них Глорфиндел отдалится навсегда. – Что, если я скажу тебе: еще до того Происшествия, давно я хотел увидеть, как ты покоряешься удовольствию против воли и действуешь против своей подлинной природы?

     Глорфиндел сделал резкий вдох.

– Тогда я бы сказал тебе, что попытка вызвать отвращение не удалась. Я отказываюсь верить в твои дурные намерения. Напротив, у меня есть доказательство, что ты добр по своей сути. – Он коротко и самоуверенно улыбнулся. – Должен предположить, что мысли твои не отличались  ясностью, когда мы целовались, и все же ты ни разу не потревожил мою поврежденную руку. Если ты инстинктивно избегаешь причинять мне вред там, где я наиболее уязвим, то почему мне не следует доверять тебе и твоим желаниям?

     Мысль была новая и, похоже, соответствовала истине; Эктелион не мог придумать никакого ответа.

– А что до моих собственных желаний, они ничуть не более невинны, чем твои. – В глазах Глорфиндела сиял рассеянный свет. – Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты потерял себя в наслаждении, хочу повергнуть твою сдержанность и гордость. Даже твои моральные устои.

     Эктелион пытался осмыслить эту встречу симметричных желаний с холодной рациональностью, но в его разгоряченном воображении она как-то превратилась во встречу пары гармонично подобранных тел на поле для борьбы или за его пределами. Эктелион посмотрел на стол, провел ладонями по твердой поверхности и сосредоточился на безопасных аспектах метафоры. Как одному из лучших воинов в городе, Эктелиону на тренировках редко приходилось на тренировках бороться, напрягаясь изо всех сил, но Глофинделу всегда хватало сил и мастерства, чтобы ответить, и даже чтобы бросить вызов. От этой мысли Эктелион почему-то почувствовал себя свободным.

     Когда он вновь поднял глаза, должно быть, в его взгляде была какая-то необычная напряженность, потому что в ответ Глорфиндел привстал. Его колебания разрушили очарование момента – Эктелион тут же вспомнил, почему колебаться правильно. Он покачал головой, пытаясь отогнать странное настроение, и снова обратился к основам.

– Ты не можешь отрицать, – сказал он, – что эти желания противоречат нашей природе, законам и обычаям нашего народа, и воле Валар.

– Могу. – Глорфиндел снова сел. – Я бы ответил: совершенно ясно, что они не противоречат нашей природе. Они необычны, признаю, – настолько необычны, что наши законы их игнорируют. А что до Валар… уж конечно, для тревоги у них есть более важные поводы, чем занятия, коим двое гондолинских стражников предаются в свободное от службы время. Начиная с Моргота, братоубийц, и заканчивая скорбью в сердцах детей, которых война оставила сиротами.

     Впечатляющая атака. Обезоруженный Эктелион пытался найти в своем арсенале аргумент, понятный противнику. Глядя на блестящие волосы Глорфиндела, он нашел такое оружие.

– Прекрасно. Я приму, что ты так чувствуешь. Но что насчет всех наших друзей, владыки Тургона, горожан? Общественное мнение имеет для тебя значение, а известные песенки Салганта должны давать хорошее представление о том, что подумает общество. Ты не можешь надеяться, что все вокруг станут думать иначе, даже если ты веришь, что они ошибаются.

– Да, это для меня действительно важно, – Глорфиндел взглянул в сторону окна и мира по другую его сторону. – Конечно, знать никому не нужно. Мы можем проявить сдержанность.

– Очень сомневаюсь, что мы сможем скрыться от всех без откровенной лжи. Ты хочешь зайти так далеко? Ты говоришь, что ненависть к себе делает  личность более уязвимой для зла; не согласишься ли ты, что темная тайна может действовать так же?

     Эктелион бросал вопрос за вопросом, и с каждым из них уверенность  Глорфиндела таяла.

– Возможно, ты прав, – голос у Глорфиндела прозвучал тонко, словно первые ноты флейтиста-новичка.

     Эктелион заметил этот знак поражения, но не испытал никакой радости, лишь гнетущую пустоту.    

– Тогда ты согласишься с моим планом, – его слова прозвучали почти так же жалко.

– С каким планом? – В глазах Глорфиндела снова появился блеск. – С тем, согласно которому мы проведем остаток жизни, избегая друг друга? С совершенно непрактичным планом, который точно потребует не меньше лжи, чем мое предложение, и который к тому же несправедлив по отношению ко мне? С этим планом?

     Столкнувшись с неожиданным сопротивлением, Эктелион почувствовал нелепое желание подбодрить противника, хотя и продолжал искать слабые места в его доводах.

– Несправедлив по отношению к тебе? Почему?

– Ну, в отличие от тебя, я никогда…

     Чувство вины вернулось к Эктелиону в полной мере; он ждал слов: «Я никогда не притрагивался к тебе без приглашения. Не вижу никакой необходимости избегать тебя». Он вспомнил поцелуй, случившийся раньше, столь очевидно непрошенный, и Происшествие. У Эктелиона пылало лицо.

     Но Глорфиндел, кажется, не заметил, погрузившись в задумчивость. Заговорив снова, он произносил слова медленно, как будто каждое из них имело особое значение.

– Я никогда не видел, как тебя переполняет наслаждение, а ты меня, конечно, видел. Таким образом, твои действия в шалаше оставили меня в невыгодном положении. Таким оно навечно и останется, если мы примем твой план. Как я и сказал, это несправедливо. – Он откинулся на спинку стула. – Эктелион, некоторые называют тебя «прекраснейшим из нолдор». Ты заявляешь, будто говорят так из-за твоей справедливости, – что ж, докажи. Возмести мне ущерб.

– Как? – Эктелион должен был спросить, хотя уже знал ответ.

– Тем же самым – как еще?

– Это шантаж!

– В каком смысле? Ты свободен и можешь отказаться. Точно так же, как я мог. И ты этого хочешь. Точно так же, как я хотел, – Глорфиндел улыбнулся. – Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше мне нравится симметрия.

     У Эктелиона тяжело билось сердце. Части его души предложение нравилось не меньше, чем самому Глорфинделу. Другая часть вопила от возмущения.

– И ты предлагаешь осуществить возмещение ущерба прямо здесь, или планируешь построить шалаш в одном из общественных парков?

– Конечно, можем и так поступить, если ты думаешь, что тебе это поможет   настроиться, – самодовольство в улыбке Глорфиндела достигло наивысшего расцвета. – Но я бы предпочел встретиться в более уединенном месте. И подождать, пока я смогу пользоваться обеими руками.

– Я знал, – разум Эктелиона накинулся на последнюю фразу. – Ты надеешься как-то меня увлечь. Произвести на меня впечатление своей изощренностью.

– Какой изощренностью? – Глорфиндел снова выглядел слегка неуверенным. – Послушай, я, конечно, буду очень рад, если акт восстановления справедливости тебя «увлечет», но подозреваю, что скорее ты станешь презирать меня из-за него. Я просто устал пытаться убедить тебя словами, ведь ясно, что твои возражения лежат глубже, за пределами досягаемости здравого смысла. – Он распустил волосы и поднялся со стула. – Подумай об этом.

     Эктелион думал об этом еще долго после того, как Глорфиндел ушел. Собственно, он не мог избавиться от мысли о предложении; казалось, это был один из тех редких случаев, когда долг и желание совпадали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора  
> 0\. «Атрабет Глорфиндел ах Эктелион» – синдарское название «Беседы Глорфиндела с Эктелионом»; это претенциозная отсылка к «Атрабет Финрод ах Андрет» Толкина.  
> 1\. Долина Ужасной Смерти на западе ограничена рекой Миндеб. Я полагаю, что пауки не хотели пересекать реку. Может быть, причина в том, что они знали: в будущем многие их мелкие родичи утонут в туалетах и стоках душевых.  
> 2\. Когда Туор прибыл в Гондолин, Эктелион нес службу у Седьмых, Стальных, ворот. Однако те ворота были построены Маэглином, а когда случилась эта история, Маэглин не существовал даже как искорка в глазу Эола. Посему вместо того, чтобы придумывать альтернативные Седьмые ворота (кирпичные? соломенные? пудинговые?), я передвинула Эктелиона к Шестым.


	7. Только по справедливости

     Приемная владыки Тургона – длинная и узкая комната – превосходно подходила для нервной ходьбы, что и демонстрировали сейчас Эгалмот и Глорфиндел. Эктелион наблюдал за ними; он удивился, заметив у столь безмятежного обычно Глорфиндела признаки неприкрытой тревожности. Сам Эктелион не испытывал искушения присоединиться к друзьям – не потому, что не боялся изгнания, разжалования или работы в сточной трубе, но потому, что его занимали другие предметы.

     После беседы в рабочем кабинете Эктелион предпринял несколько попыток разобраться в моральной подоплеке предложения Глорфиндела. Каждый раз, однако, он отвлекался на второстепенную деталь: вопрос о том, что повлечет за собой инсценировка Происшествия. Он погрузился в совершенствование ответа, но так и не смог разрешить подлинную дилемму. Он даже не решил, в каком случае почувствует себя хуже: если примет предложение, или если откажется.

      Теперь, наблюдая, как Глорфиндел прогуливается туда-сюда с присущим ему изяществом, Эктелион быстро приходил к заключению, что инсценировка почти наверное состоится (если не в удобное время, оговоренное сторонами, то в момент слабости). Он мог вообразить несколько возможных сценариев, от последствий какого-нибудь ещё пьяного сборища до холодной ночи в глуши, после изгнания из города. Изгнание, по правде говоря, звучало почти заманчиво.

     Он больше не чувствовал себя виноватым. Подобно моряку, попавшему в бурю, под удары неподвластных его воле стихий, Эктелион не имел времени упрекать себя. Он был слишком занят, пытаясь избежать катастрофы: сохранял невозмутимость, даже когда Глорфиндел встречался с ним взглядом и неуверенно улыбался, стараясь ободрить.

     Дверь тронного зала наконец распахнулась; Эктелион заметил это последним. Он нагнал друзей, когда они, один за другим, уже зашли внутрь, чтобы предстать перед владыкой.

     Тургон едва обратил внимание на их поклоны. Он говорил медленно, взвешивая каждое слово. «Я поручил вам охранять мою сестру. Вы не выполнили поручение и позволили ей бродить без свиты, пусть даже недолго. Ваше присутствие могло защитить ее не только от внешних опасностей, но и от поспешного решения уехать в одиночестве».

     Эктелион сознавал справедливость обвинения; знакомое чувство вины вернулось, пока он ожидал вердикта. Тургон, однако, не спешил его выносить. Вместо того он подался вперед на троне, словно они находились в его личном кабинете, а не в торжественном зале.

– Вы, все трое, сопровождали мою семью в пути из Валинора, – сказал он. – Вы своими глазами видели наше мужество, стойкость, желание совершить невозможное. Я горжусь этими качествами и рад снова и снова встречать их  среди моего народа (и у моей сестры, ей всегда их хватало с избытком). Но вы видели, что в крайних своих проявлениях эти черты могут подталкивать нас к безрассудным, бездумным действиям, достойным сожаления.

– Однако, нет места подобному поведению в нашем городе, где мы стараемся даже нашу доблесть умерить воздержанностью. Лишь так мы сможем выжить. Я знаю, это нелегко; и понимаю, что многие чувствуют, что  заперты в ловушке, или тоскуют. А теперь… – он ненадолго прикрыл глаза. – А теперь моя сестра уехала из города и очертя голову бросилась навстречу опасности. Каким это будет примером для беспокойной молодежи?

     Дурным, конечно, но Эктелион не мог понять, как это относится к делу.

– Такой пример не годится, – сказал Тургон. – И потому я решил никому не рассказывать о побеге Арэдэль. От вас, как от моих военачальников, я жду, что вы подтвердите: вы потеряли Арэдель в Долине.

     Эктелион обратил внимание на словосочетание «как от моих военачальников». Оно подразумевало прощение, и этот намек  подтвердился, когда Тургон продолжил говорить о служебном расписании и необходимости занятий для новобранцев. Он больше не упоминал Арэдэль, и, кажется,  общественное наказание для них сводилось главным образом к дополнительным рабочим часам.

     Эктелион находил решение более чем справедливым: в любом случае он собирался дополнительно поработать, просто чтобы разобрать беспорядок, накопившийся за время отсутствия. И все же его беспокоила мысль о том, что придется покрывать Арэдэль. Ложь есть ложь, какими бы ни были стоящие за ней мотивы, – а выгода от этого конкретного обмана казалась незначительной. Когда аудиенция окончилась, Эктелион вышел из дворца в невеселых раздумьях.

     Похоже, друзья разделяли его недовольство, пусть и по своим собственным причинам.

– Политика, – с отвращением сказал Эгалмот. – Полагаю, я бы лучше воспринял просьбу встать на защиту запятнанной репутации Финвионов от дальнейших потерь, если бы мои навыки следопыта не ставили под сомнение.

– Уверен, однажды непременно случится какое-нибудь событие и отвлечет всеобщее внимание от наших провалов, – Глорфиндел вздохнул и поправил перевязь. – Лет через сто, может быть. А до тех пор мне нужно выпить.

– Хорошая идея: выпивка, по крайней мере, может нас отвлечь, – сказал Эгалмот. – Пошли в командирскую таверну, обмоем восстановление в званиях.

     Они шли по городу. Шагая рядом с Глорфинделом, Эктелион находил досадно возбуждающим свое недавно обретенное убеждение в том, что однажды им предстоит совершить противоестественный акт. Он старался отвлечься, анализируя любопытные взгляды и приподнятые брови встречных прохожих, и заключил, что друзья правы: общественное мнение в какой-то степени обратилось против них. Но он не придавал этому значения. Для него было важно только уважение Стражи.

 

 

     В таверне оказалось необычно много народа, учитывая ранний час, и до того шумно, что их приход остался незамеченным. Посреди зала стоял Салгант с арфой в такой позе, словно только что закончил выступление.  Салгант заметил внимание Эктелиона и улыбнулся со странным самодовольством, из-за чего слушатели обернулись к вновь прибывшим. Тут же настала странная тишина – внезапная и какая-то растерянная. Оглядев толпу, Эктелион узнал многих прежних гостей Эгалмота и даже кое-кого из своих подчиненных. Большинство из них, кажется, не хотели встречаться с ним взглядом.

     Подобная атмосфера не располагала к мирному распитию вина. Но даже думать об отступлении было невозможно – это сочли бы трусостью.

– Вы двое найдите столик, – сказал Глорфиндел. – А я добуду напитки.

     Эктелион узнал напряженный, неуверенный тон – Глорфиндел так говорил, когда пытался скрыть тревогу; это беспокоило куда сильнее, чем ухмылка Салганта или неловкая тишина.

– Как ты понесешь их в одной руке? – спросил Эктелион. – Я пойду.

    Как Эктелион и ожидал, у стойки его перехватил Салгант.

– Приветствую, Эктелион, – сказал он. – Позволь угостить тебя вином. Может быть, оно поможет притупить воспоминания о кошмарных тяготах вашего испытания.

– О каком еще кошмарном испытании? А, не волнуйся. Мы пришли слишком поздно и не слышали твоего пения.

     Слова вылетели прежде, чем Эктелион успел остановиться. Салгант широко открыл глаза, но вид благодарных слушателей помог ему заново собраться.

– Жаль, – сказал он. – Я бы очень хотел услышать твое мнение о моем последнем произведении. Могу ли я? – не дожидаясь ответа, Салгант завел песню. Эктелиону оставалось только слушать.

     Мелодия была спокойная, безобидная; стихи, однако, повествовали о трех веселых бабочках (серебряной, золотой и разноцветной), которые впадали в  панику и трепетали каждый раз, как замечали паутину. Эктелион не мог решить, что его возмущало больше: неподобающее использование музыки для подобного злорадства, или ожидание, что чудовищно неуклюжие образы  способны как-то повредить Эктелиону. Но искушение придушить Салганта струнами его собственной арфы было гораздо слабее уже привычных и менее естественных стремлений, и поэтому Эктелион без труда поддерживал выражение вежливого интереса.

– Мне нравится, – сказал он, когда стих последний аккорд. – Может быть, потому, что мне всегда нравилась очень похожая синдарская мелодия. Но я все-таки могу предложить кое-какие улучшения. Можно?

     Эктелион вытянул арфу из слабой хватки Салганта и принялся наигрывать вариацию той же мелодии – более веселый и запоминающийся мотив, которому слушатели скоро стали кивать в такт.

– Так история глупых бабочек станет звучать еще глупее, а ты ведь этого добиваешься, верно? – Эктелион вернул арфу безмолвному Салганту и забрал напитки. – Конечно, ты можешь поступить, как считаешь нужным. Что до меня, я пойду выпью за продолжение твоего музыкального развития.

     Он свернул в угол, где заметил светлый плащ Эгалмота. По дороге кое-кто приветствовал Эктелиона радостно и с уважением. Перемена доставила Эктелиону удовольствие, но он совершенно забыл о ней, когда добрался до нужного столика и заметил, что Глорфиндела нигде поблизости не видно.

– С одной стороны, хорошая работа, – Эгалмот взял из его рук один кубок. – С другой стороны, тебе в самом деле надо было сделать проклятый мотив более запоминающимся? Скоро весь город будет его петь.

– Ну что ж, владыке Тургону понравится. В конце концов, это песня о необходимости смирения. – Эктелион оглянулся. – Что случилось с Глорфинделом?

– Он ушел домой, – сказал Эгалмот. – Когда Салгант начал петь, он сказал, что должен выйти, пока не совершил если не убийство, то битьё сородича.

– Глорфиндел угрожал насилием? И мысль о трудном детстве Салганта его не удержала? – Столь нехарактерное поведение было верным свидетельством большого внутреннего смятения. Обеспокоенный Эктелион бросил взгляд на дверь, через которую, предположительно, вышел Глорфиндел. – Песня его действительно так встревожила?

– Я не уверен, но точно встревожило то, как Салгант вел себя с тобой. Послушай, Эктелион… – Эгалмоту, кажется, было неловко, словно он собирался попросить денег взаймы. – Послушай, Эктелион, между вами что-то происходит?

     У Эктелиона кровь отлила от головы, и в комнате словно потемнело.

– Нет. – Хотя Эктелион видел сквозь дымку, он пристально смотрел в сторону Эгалмота, надеясь дополнительно усилить вымученные слова. – Нет, ничего.

     Эгалмот покачал головой.

– Плохой ответ.

 – О чем ты?

– О том, что есть ответ куда лучше, хотя ты, возможно, попытаешься выказать еще большее недоумение. – Эгалмот опустил взгляд на свой кубок. – Не думаю, будто кто-то еще может спросить, но…

     Тогда Эктелион понял, что Эгалмот знает, и приготовился встретить отвращение товарища.

– Я сожалею, – сказал он, чувствуя, что отвечает невпопад.

– Да, тебе есть о чем сожалеть. Такая великолепная сплетня, а я не могу ею поделиться: мое сердце почти разбито! Но не обращай внимания. Может быть, теперь я наконец смогу добиться внимания девушек.

     Эгалмот говорил легко, но не мог встретиться взглядом с Эктелионом. Однако Эктелион все еще чувствовал, что его глубоко тронуло это неловкое подтверждение дружбы и скромности. И в то же время, Эктелион был очень решительно  настроен сменить тему.

– У тебя на примете есть какая-то особенная девушка? – спросил он.

– Пока нет, – Эгалмот послал Эктелиону благодарную улыбку. – Но найти ее должно быть легко. Всё, чего я требую от женщины – она должна быть красива, иметь чувство стиля, и на нее должно быть легко произвести впечатление. У тебя есть какие-нибудь предположения?

     Они подробно обсудили эту тему. За время разговора напряжение по большей части рассеялось, и они допивали вино, не испытывая неловкости.

 

 

     Только потом, вновь шагая по городским улицам, Эктелион начал размышлять о природе подозрений, которые неявно подтвердил. Вскоре у него сложилось тревожное впечатление, что выводы Эгалмота о Происходящем куда основательнее его собственных. У Эктелиона имелись одни обрывки: сильное, взаимное, противоестественное влечение; теории Глорфиндела о вдохновляющей силе подобных страстей; то, как они сражались вместе, словно каждое движение было частью выученного танца; и еще это недавнее осознание силы под стать собственной. О, конечно, у Эктелиона было еще чувство вины. Но во что это всё складывалось?

     Эктелион подавил нелепое желание побежать назад и попросить объяснения у Эгалмота. Вместо этого он приостановился и понял, куда направляется: в сторону дома Глорфиндела. Эктелион колебался, но вспомнил, как расстроился Глорфиндел, и не повернул назад.

     Эктелион поднимался по знакомой лестнице, подтягивая больную ногу и становясь на каждую ступеньку. Наверху он решил отдохнуть – и, прислушавшись, услышал за дверью странные скребущие звуки. Эктелион постучал, но ответного возгласа «Войдите!» не последовало. Зато через несколько мгновений дверь распахнулась.

– Эктелион. – Глорфиндел прислонился к дверному косяку. – Я слышал, как ты поднимаешься.

– Я слышал, как ты что-то делаешь внутри, –   Эктелион оглядел кривовато сидевшую одежду Глорфиндела и нахмурился. – Чем ты был занят? Переставлял мебель?

– Да, кое-что переставил. Я упражнялся с мечом – это всегда помогает прояснить голову – но когда понял, что ты идешь подбодрить меня, то решил привести в порядок комнату. И себя. – Глорфиндел провел рукой по щеке, отлепив влажную прядь волос, и поправил тунику. – Делай что хочешь, только не заглядывай под кровать. Итак, что привело тебя сюда?

– Ты, кажется, уже и сам знаешь: я хотел тебя подбодрить.

    Беспечность Глорфиндела исчезла, уступив место удивлению.

– Эктелион, я всего лишь пошутил. – Он лучезарно улыбнулся. – В любом случае, тебе  уже удалось.

– Ох. – Искренность заявления Глорфиндела нельзя было отрицать, как и усилия, приложенные им ради посетителя. Эктелион почувствовал всю важность, которую придавал (и давно) этим комнатам. Чувство было одурманивающее. Всё вокруг слегка закачалось; даже Глорфиндел, кажется, пошатнулся в сторону Эктелиона. Эктелион закрыл глаза. Когда он их открыл, Глорфиндел отошел от двери и направлялся к большому сундуку. Молчаливый уход был словно позволение Эктелиону идти прочь вместе со своим абсурдным полетом фантазии.

– Следует ли мне уйти, раз дело уже сделано? – спросил Эктелион.

– Нет. – Глорфиндел покопался в сундуке и извлек из него бутылку. – Тебе следует остаться и выпить вина.

     Глорфиндел разливал вино одной рукой, наклонив голову, так что волосы упали вперед. Пытаясь отвлечься от их предательской яркости, Эктелион взял стакан и сделал длинный глоток. Вино было нетерпкое, легкое, но  крепкое; Глорфиндел уже слегка разрумянился. Прекрасное густое вино и уединение пустой комнаты. Рискованное сочетание. Эктелион опустил стакан.

– Послушай, давай будем честны друг с другом. Если я останусь и выпью еще, кончится тем, что мы устроим инсценировку раньше, чем собирались.

– Я не собираюсь много пить. Просто… – Глорфиндел осторожно покачал вино в стакане, – мне нужен разумный способ занять чем-нибудь руки и рот. Там, у двери, со мной едва не случилось нечто в духе кузенов-Финвионов. А мне надо с тобой поговорить.

     Может быть, румянец Глорфиндела не алкоголем был вызван. В любом случае, стакан вина, каким бы крепким оно ни было, никогда не мог бы стать опаснее этого маленького признания. Эктелиону следовало бежать.

– Можешь поговорить со мной на службе. Как мы и планировали, я вернусь сюда, когда твоей руке станет лучше.

     Глорфиндел покачал головой.

– Мне надо поговорить с тобой наедине. Я размышлял… Возможно, ты был прав, когда мы беседовали у тебя в кабинете. Мнение общества –могущественная сила. Осуждение общества… – Он сделал большой глоток и скривился. – Я его сегодня слегка попробовал, и вкус оказался горьким.

     Эктелион был изумлен: отступлением Глорфиндела, конечно, но еще и его недостойными чувствами.

– Ты ведешь себя нелепо, – сказал он. – Что ты говорил мне о жалости к себе? Почему ты так сверхчувствителен к неодобрению посторонних?

– О, неужели? Или ты думаешь так лишь потому, что стал недосягаем для любого неодобрения, поскольку бесконечно изводил себя упреками и выработал нечувствительность? Но, думаю, даже тебе не понравится, если Салгант увековечит нас в одной из своих песен.

– В песне об Эктелионе, Глорфинделе и их поединке на мечах? – Эктелион невольно улыбнулся и самой мысли, и реакции Глорфиндела: неровный вздох сорвался с его полуоткрытых губ. Так странно было наблюдать за чьей-то еще борьбой с противоречивыми импульсами. Странно и возбуждающе знать, что он послужил тому причиной. Эктелион напомнил себе, что теперешнее отношение Глорфиндела правильно, даже если он исходил из возмутительно неверных посылок, которые следовало опровергнуть.

– Послушай, – сказал Эктелион. – Мы оба знаем, что Салагант лгал, чтобы не попасть в свиту Арэдэль. У него храбрость и честь бумажного солдатика, и стойкость мокрой бумаги. Как ты можешь позволить, чтобы злонамеренные действия такой личности на тебя влияли? Как ты можешь придавать больше значения его невежественным представлениям, чем побуждениям своей совести? Как ты можешь… так принижать себя?

     Глорфиндел смотрел на него, по-видимому, завороженный вспышкой праведного гнева. Потом он встряхнул головой, словно пытаясь прояснить мысли.

– Нет. Не в Салганте настоящая проблема, и ты это знаешь; это ты первым поднял тему общественного мнения.

     Эктелион решил быть честным.

– Да, но я так поступил только потому, что пытался тебя оттолкнуть, используя твои слабости.

– Это не слишком честно с твоей стороны.

– Что ты собираешься делать, требовать возмещения?

     Последнее вызывающее воспоминания слово заставило Эктелиона ясно разглядеть положение.

– Глорфиндел, этот разговор бесполезен. Почему ты боишься за свою репутацию, когда на кону – однократная инсценировка? Какие выводы может сделать кто бы то ни было из факта нашей однократной встречи наедине, в точности как сейчас?

– В точности как… – Глорфиндел посмотрел по сторонам. – Ты прав. В конце концов, это же будет только один раз, верно?

     Он говорил так, словно высказывал новое утверждение, которое не вполне мог принять. Эктелион ощутил всплеск симпатии – нет, эмпатии, или чего похуже, потому что он осознал, что и сам не вполне принял окончательность этого возмещения.

– Правильно, только один раз. – Хотя бы прозвучало убежденно.

– Только один раз, значит. – Глорфиндел поставил стакан и посмотрел в сторону дальней комнаты. – Я подумал, что мы могли бы использовать мою кровать вместо шалаша. У меня простыни нужного цвета.

     Да, вот о чем на самом деле шел разговор все это время, под слоем ненужных слов: не о добродетели, репутации, или о какой-то предстоящей  расплате, но о разделенном желании и возможности его удовлетворить в ближайшее время. Скоро всё закончится: Эктелион чувствовал, как при этой мысли неясный ужас обретает остроту и тяжесть, словно в груди, чуть пониже сердца, засел наконечник стрелы. Тем не менее, Эктелион решил подражать беспечности Глорфиндела.

– Звучит разумно, – сказал он и направился к кровати. Подавив нелепое желание заглянуть под нее, Эктелион лег.

– Хорошо. Я Глорфиндел из Дома Золотого Цветка.

     Матрас оказался удобнее, чем его собственный, и слегка поддался, когда Глорфиндел сел рядом. Взгляды встретились, и в голове у Эктелиона, кажется, что-то поддалось. Если возможность представляется лишь однажды, Эктелион должен всё сделать как следует.

– Подожди минуту, – сказал Эктелион. Он вынул заколки и расплел косы, чтобы волосы свободно рассыпались по подушкам. – Вот, теперь я Глорфиндел.

     У Глорфиндела глаза засияли от удовольствия. Он провел рукой по мелким волнам, оставшимся после тугого плетения. Эктелиону этот эффект не нравился, не нравилось, что он выглядит, точно хрупкий и бесполезный менестрель. Он слегка подвинулся, чтобы Глорфиндел не дотянулся до его волос.

     Глорфиндел рассмеялся.

– Будь по-твоему. Только помни, что очень скоро я притронусь не только  к твоим волосам.

     Странно, но проявление уверенности могло оказывать на Эктелиона такое же действие, как и проявление ранимости. Он подавил дрожь, посмотрел на руки Глорфиндела и нахмурился, заметив перевязь.

– Да, это небольшая проблема, – сказал Глорфиндел. – Разве теперь ты не хочешь, чтобы мы знали слова песенки про то, «Где его другая рука?» Ладно, думаю, придется пробовать. Тебе лучше сесть. И помоги мне разобраться с твоей одеждой.

     Эктелион послушался. Он сел, прислонившись к изголовью кровати, и сдвинул одежду, как поступил с одеждой Глорфиндела в шалаше: поднял рубашку и спустил штаны. Кожи коснулся холодный воздух, и Эктелион почувствовал укол самолюбия. Странно оказаться обнаженным таким необычным образом, словно только затем, чтобы продемонстрировать желание. Он непокорно поднял голову, но Глорфиндел не заметил: его взгляд блуждал по телу Эктелиона. За взглядом последовала рука: Глорфиндел погладил Эктелиона по груди, скользнул ладонью вдоль бока и по бедру. Эктелион не знал точно, чего хочет: отодвинуться или податься навстречу, но, так или иначе, трудно было оставаться неподвижным и собранным под непривычными прикосновениями.

– Я так не делал, – сказал он.

– Верно. Я забыл: раз я Эктелион, мне полагается действовать как можно более эффективно и безлично. – Глорфиндел придвинулся чуть ближе, провел пальцами вдоль подбородка Эктелиона. – Я даже не могу тебя поцеловать.

     Эктелион отвел взгляд. Чувство вины ярко пылало глубоко внутри, угрожая подавить желание. Он только открыл рот, чтобы объяснить, еще раз  извиниться, но тут Глорфиндел поцеловал его и одновременно взял в руку.

     Поцелуй обеспечил поражение Эктелиона. Воображая эту ситуацию, он представлял, как Глорфиндел следит за ним, высматривает малейшие признаки удовольствия, которые, к унижению Эктелиона, проскользнут сквозь его железный самоконтроль. Он не ожидал подобной тактики, нападения на двух фронтах; он совершенно неправильно выстроил свои силы. Результатом стало полное поражение.

     Через несколько мгновений Эктелион был потрясен: он слышал, что стонет в теплые губы Глорфиндела; чувствовал, как двигается навстречу ласкающей руке. Он помнил, что во время Происшествия Глорфиндел лежал неподвижно, напряженно, но ему было все равно. Вместо того, чтобы вытянуть руки вдоль тела, как делал Глорфиндел, Эктелион обнимал Глорфиндела, пробегал пальцами по гладким прядям волос и упругим мышцам, притягивал ближе.

     Потом Глорфиндел приостановился.

– Подожди, так не совсем правильно.

      На минуту Эктелион испугался, что замечание относится к его несдержанности. Он замер, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и пообещать вести себя лучше в будущем. Но Глорфиндел был не столь мелочен: он почти тут же снова поцеловал Эктелиона и слегка изменил хватку. Возобновившееся движение руки ощущалось как-то легче, показалось знакомым: так Эктелион действовал в шалаше. Удивляясь тонкой наблюдательности Глорфиндела, Эктелион осознал, что снова может связно мыслить. Может быть, из-за того, что от известного нападения проще защищаться; или, может быть, из-за того, что крошечный наконечник стрелы ужаса теперь давил на сердце Эктелиона и напоминал, что всё скоро закончится, и закончится навсегда. Он должен был что-нибудь предпринять.

     Эктелион подался вперед, чтобы продлить поцелуй, и принялся действовать ощупью: вслепую скользнул руками по простыням к бедру Глорфиндела и провел до верхней части ноги. Ответный стон отвлек Эктелиона, напомнил: в этой комнате его воля не единственная. Он решил удостовериться, что его поведение в самом деле желанно. Губами он отыскал ухо Глорфиндела:

– Можно?

– Да!

   Голос Глорфиндела звучал нетерпеливо и хрипло. Возможно, у них все же была одна воля на двоих. Как в битве, они двигались гармонично: соскользнули вниз и устроились на кровати так, что могли прижиматься друг к другу и испытывать удовольствие без боли. Эктелион удерживал равновесие, опираясь на локоть; он гладил пальцами лицо Глорфиндела, и видел, как его собственная жажда отражается серо-зеленых глазах. Внизу их руки двигались в унисон, так что становилось трудно помнить, где чья ладонь. По правде говоря, это не имело значения. Было важно, что это не фантазия, что Эктелион не один; что, если он целовал Глорфиндела до боли, то чувствовал, как его поцелуй возвращают столь же отчаянно; что все это приносило такое удовольствие. Когда он кончил, шум крови в ушах звучал триумфальным маршем.

 

     Эктелион обычно думал о пике наслаждения как о темном переходе из области полного отчаяния и похотливых образов в край нечистого стыда и абсолютного одиночества. На этот раз, однако, он оказался в каком-то новом месте. Его голова естественным образом покоилась на здоровом плече Глорфиндела, и Эктелиону хотелось смеяться от головокружительного облегчения. Он, впрочем, лежал молча и слушал, как замедляется сердце Глорфиндела.

– Ты сознаешь, что ты только что сделал?

     Глорфиндел говорил, а Эктелион чувствовал его дыхание на своих волосах и глубокую вибрацию голоса в груди, прямо под ухом. – Ты опять нарушил равновесие.

– Таково было мое намерение, да. – Эктелион услышал, как при этом заявлении сердечный ритм Глорфиндела снова ускорился, и улыбнулся.

     Прошло несколько мгновений.

– Ты сейчас не жалеешь об этом? – осторожно спросил Глорфиндел.

– Нет. Не сейчас. Но я уверен, что жалеть буду – может быть, не всё время, но иногда.

     Эктелион почувствовал, как Глорфиндел сильнее обнял его за плечи.

– Я так рад слышать, как ты это говоришь. Не о том, что ты будешь жалеть, а о том, что ты будешь… Ох, ты знаешь, о чем я.

– Да. – Эктелион провел ладонью вверх и вниз по телу Глорфиндела, лаская украдкой. – Но как насчет общественного осуждения?

– Я буду изо всех сил стараться не… принижать самого себя страхами. Мне будет достаточно легко так поступать в твоем присутствии, принимая во внимание, что оно оказывает на меня противоположное действие.

     Эктелион издал стон.

– Глорфиндел, эта шутка…

– Ах, но это никакая не шутка.

     И правда, Эктелион чувствовал, что так и есть, да и его собственный голод возвращался. На этот раз он будет не таким отчаянным и сможет как следует распробовать опыт.

     Эктелион сел и быстро разделся, затем повернулся и помог Глорфинделу сделать то же самое. Перевязь сильно усложняла это простое дело, особенно для двух эльфов, куда больше заинтересованных в прикосновениях друг к другу и исследовании тепла и текстуры обнаженной кожи, чем в разрешении логической задачки. В итоге они сняли перевязь вместе с одеждой, так что Глорфиндел остался в одной повязке на плече. Эктелион разглядывал золотистую кожу и волосы, сияющие в блекнущем свете, и от знакомого зрелища у него сжалось сердце.

     Также они сидели после вечеринки Эгалмота. С тех пор изменилось столь многое. Или нет? Да, он узнал, что его желание взаимно, и, конечно воспринимал ситуацию иначе; но как быть с ее внутренней аморальностью?

– Эктелион? – Глорфиндел коснулся его руки.

     И это тоже напоминало о случившемся. Было только одно большое отличие: на этот раз Эктелион сорвался. Даже хуже: подразумевалось, что Эктелион обещал сорваться еще раз. И не в минуту лихорадочного желания, но поддавшись более глубокой слабости. Он был прав, когда боялся коварства нежных чувств. Они были нитью, способной связать странные происшествия, вплести их в ткань жизни.

– Эктелион, нет. Не надо погружаться в сожаления. – У Глорфиндела теперь было собранное лицо, он держал спину прямее, так что нагота казалась скорее естественной, чем соблазнительной, словно он сидел на скамье в банях. – Будь практичен. Подумай о добродетелях, которые ты воспитывал в себе, чтобы компенсировать пороки. Если их недостаточно, – ладно, тогда подумай о положительном влиянии, которое ты можешь на меня оказать. Подумай о том, сколько хорошего мы можем сделать вместе, когда перестанем барахтаться в подавленном желании, как пара юных новобранцев. Подумай о благе города.

     Эктелион зажмурился. От странной логики Глорфиндела голова кружилась, как и от его прикосновений.

– Ты предлагаешь, чтобы мы снова и снова уступали противоестественным стремлениям, и тем самым посвятили свои души служению на благо Гондолина?

– Нет, но теперь, когда ты так говоришь, – разве ты бы не сделал этого с радостью?

      Да, конечно. Но, в самом деле, как много могли двое – даже двое прекрасных воинов – сделать для города? Почему-то казалось, что недостаточно воодушевлять друг друга на тренировках по борьбе. Нужно попробовать совершить что-то большее.

     Эктелиону в голову пришла идея, которую он ощутил не столько как вдохновение, сколько как узнавание: да, кое-что мы можем лучше всех.

– Знаешь, Глорфиндел, – сказал он, – я подумал, что нам бы следовало привезти нескольких пауков.

–Я тоже. Мне понравилось действие их яда.

     Замечание Глорфиндела прозвучало едва слышно. Эктелион решил не обращать внимания и продолжил.

– Я подумал, что мы могли бы их разводить и использовать, чтобы обучать солдат убивать пауков. Песенка про убийство пауков Эгалмота хорошо запоминается, но, к глубокому прискорбию, не годится в качестве учебного пособия. Но есть альтернативное предложение: полагаю, нам самим следовало бы научиться владеть оружием врага. Бичи; палицы троллей; боевые цепы, имитирующие паучьи когти…

– Правильно. – Глорфиндел серьезно кивал. – Так мы сможем научиться сами и научить других, как лучше сражаться с врагами. Рано или поздно это  поможет городу, и тогда, может быть, общество простит нам некоторые пороки. И, конечно, общее дело даст нам возможность проводить вместе много времени. – Он вопросительно посмотрел на Эктелиона.

– Верно. – Эктелион глубоко вздохнул. Да, он мог жить в таком положении, неважно, насколько оно порочное и странное. В тот момент казалось, что это ничуть не хуже, чем соглашаться с обманом Тургона. – У нас появится незыблемый предлог.

     Глорфиндел улыбнулся.

– Подожди. – Он поднялся и вышел в другую комнату.

     Эктелион следил за ним точно так же, как днем, во время аудиенции. Он всё яснее сознавал, что больше не надо сдерживаться, и как будто пел. Эктелион снова лег и продолжил совершенствоваться в добродетели, воздерживаясь от попытки заглянуть под кровать, пока Глорфиндел не вернулся с винными стаканами (всё еще наполовину полными).

     Они выпили без слов за нечто такое, чему никто из них не стал бы давать имя, и поцеловались, пробуя вкус вина на губах друг у друга – а потом снова, без всякой причины, прижались друг к другу, чтобы впервые почувствовать кожу кожей.  

– Знаешь, – сказал Глорфиндел через несколько минут, – у меня есть предложение, и так совпало, что эта мысль тоже навеяна пауками. Помнишь, меня укусил паук, и ты…

– Да, – Эктелион коснулся заживающего рубца на бедре Глорфиндела. – Я уже думал об этом и собираюсь поработать над своими навыками оказания первой помощи.

– Хорошая мысль, но у меня на уме было нечто совсем другое: еще одна инсценировка. Иди сюда, сядь на край кровати – представь себе, что это труп паука. Ты опять можешь изображать меня. Я, тем временем… – Глорфиндел соскользнул на пол и положил руку на колено Эктелиона. – Я хотел попробовать… давно.

– Я тоже. – Эктелион едва мог говорить, глядя на сцену из сна и фантазий; холодное мужество, с которым Глорфиндел шел навстречу неведомому, произвело на Эктелиона глубокое впечатление. Он протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, потом остановился.

– Твои волосы… Могу я…

     Глорфиндел ничего не сказал. Он просто взял руку Эктелиона, положил ее к себе на затылок, и пальцы Эктелиона запутались в золотых волосах.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора  
> 0\. Не думаю, что это нужно говорить, но некоторые полученные комментарии предполагают, что нужно: я не считаю, что в желаниях Эктелиона есть что-то особенно противоестественное. Я даже не согласна с мыслью Глорфиндела насчет того, что они с Эктелионом могут компенсировать свой порок, проявляя особую доблесть, поскольку не рассматриваю упомянутые желания как порок. (С другой стороны, тщеславие Глорфиндела и навязчивая интроспекция Эктелиона…)  
> 1\. Я люблю комментарии. Комплименты, само собой, но и конструктивную критику тоже.  
> 2\. Обожаю всех критиков, которые мне помогли. Maggie, Lyllyn, AfterEver, Earmire, Marnie, Dragonlady7, Elvinesse, Squirrel – спасибо за то, что комментировали на HASA. Спасибо также всем, кто оставлял отзывы на ffn, особенно Ninmen, которая указала на ошибку, связанную с каноном.
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Ну, вот и всё.  
> Спасибо всем читателям!  
> Отдельно хочу поблагодарить Irqa за интересные мысли и очень своевременный комментарий.


	8. Дополнительные материалы:краткое содержание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В авторской версии в начале этой главы размещены полные тексты гондолинских кровожадных песенок, но переводчик пока не решается ими заняться.

ПОРОК И СОВЕРШЕНСТВО: КРАТКОЕ СОДЕРЖАНИЕ

 Приводим краткий пересказ фика для тех, кто не хочет продираться сквозь тысячи слов, чтобы добраться до непристойных сцен (их, кстати, можно найти в пятой и седьмой главах); или, может быть, для тех, кому не вполне понятны мотивы Глорфиндела.

 

**Глава первая. Введение**

Эктелион. О горе мне! Я себя ненавижу, ибо у меня Противоестественные Желания и неподобающие сны о Глорфинделе.

Глорфиндел. Я тут подумал: зайду-ка по дороге к Эктелиону и расскажу ему про свои похотливые мысли и сны. Вот правда, не знаю даже, с какой стати.

Эктелион _занят разглядыванием волос Глорфиндела и не слышит его._

Капитан Элеммакил aka Экспозиция: Арэдель собирается уехать из города; Глорфиндел должен ехать с ней.

 

**Глава вторая. Стандартная неловкая сцена с алкоголем**

Эгалмот. Я стану вторым в свите Арэдель. Давайте устроим вечеринку.

Гости на вечеринке _пьют, поют и т.д._

Глорфиндел. Я буду скучать по Эктелиону. _(Пьет)._

Эктелион. Глорфиндел пьян. Отвести его домой, конечно же, моя обязанность.

Глорфиндел. Вау, Эктелион очень привлекателен. Думаю, мне надо раздеться и начать соблазнительно гладить его по плечу.

Эктелион. Я ненавижу себя, ибо желаю не просто пьяного мужчину, но еще и того, кто не испытывает ко мне ни малейшего интереса.

Сержант Экспозиция. Эй, Эктелион, ты тоже едешь с Арэдель.

 

**Глава третья. Фабула и претенциозность**

Глорфиндел _(краснея)_. Гм, Эктелион, насчет прошлой ночи… Что-нибудь произошло?

Эктелион. Нет.

Глорфиндел. Проклятье.

Арэдель _со свитой покидает Гондолин._

Арэдель. Подчинитесь мне, о низшие существа, ибо я внучка Финвэ. Мы поедем в Химлад через Дориат.

Эльфы Дориата. Нет, не поедете, если хотите попасть в гости к Феанорингу. _(Плюются)._

Арэдель. Прекрасно. Мы поедем в Химлад через Долину Ужасной Смерти. О, жду не дождусь возможности кого-нибудь убить, предпочтительно паука.

Глорфиндел _(невпопад)_. Думаю, любовь двух воинов может быть прекрасна - какая жалость, что Эктелион считает ее ужасной и непристойной. Но я надеюсь произвести на него впечатление, проявляя терпение рядом с самой раздражающей женщиной в Арде.

Эктелион. Очевидно, Глорфиндел влюблен в Арэдель. Ненавижу себя за то, что мне не всё равно.

 

**Глава четвертая. Главным образом, приключения.**

Все _сражаются с орками._

Эктелион видит сон, открыто противоречащий краткому содержанию.

Арэдель. У меня отличная идея! Пошли дразнить гигантских пауков.

Все _сражаются с гигантскими пауками._

Эктелион. Глава какая-то скучная, в ней не хватает слэша. Глорфиндел, почему бы тебе не помассировать мне спину?

Глорфиндел. Хорошая мысль. Я, кстати, не влюблен в Арэдель. И думаю, что ты самый привлекательный из всех, кого я знаю.

Эктелион _по-прежнему ничего не замечает._

Зрители, включая гигантских пауков, _начинают находить, что его невнимательность надоедает._

 

**Глава пятая. Стандартная сцена с ненастоящим сновидением**

Арэдель. Мои стражи, кажется, вот-вот положат меня в мешок и отвезут в Гондолин. Возьму-ка я одну из оставшихся лошадей и уеду.

Все остальные _слишком заняты сражением с пауками, чтобы следовать за ней._

Эктелион. Мои навыки по оказанию первой помощи оставляют желать лучшего _. (Падает в обморок)._

Глорфиндел _тащит Эктелиона в уединенное убежище_. Ты знаешь, я тобой одержим со времен перехода через Льды.

Эктелион _(по обыкновению ничего не замечает)_. Какой занятный сон! _(Ласкает Глорфиндела)_.

Глорфиндел. Ого! И всё-таки, торопливый и безразличный секс из жалости – не совсем то, чего я хотел. Мне теперь так неловко.

 _Все едут за_ Арэдель _, сражаются с пауками._

Эгалмот _кстати исчезает._

Эктелион ( _вдруг кое-что понимает)_. Глорфиндел, прости, что я к тебе приставал.

Глорфиндел. Да ничего, это были лучшие три минуты в моей жизни.

Эктелион и Глорфиндел целуются.

Рыскающие пауки: Ой, как мило! _(Обнимаются)._

**Глава шестая. Сплошные разговоры**

Пауки _рыскают_.

Эктелион и Эгалмот _поют_.

Пауки _меньше рыскают_.

Эктелион. Глорфиндел, думаю, нам с тобой лучше оставаться друзьями.

Глорфиндел. Гм, ну давай. Как будто из этого что-то может получиться.

Трое стражей _приезжают в Гондолин._

Тургон. Я на вас очень сердит. Оставьте меня.

Эктелион _(целует Глорфиндела)._ Ох, это было так неправильно. Мы не должны отныне разговаривать друг с другом. Нет, логикой меня не убедить.

Глорфиндел. Ну и прекрасно, я нелогичен, как никто другой. Во-первых, я считаю, что если стану геем, то мне не придется отвергать женщин. А еще я думаю, что ты мне кое-что должен за лучшие три минуты в моей жизни.

 

**Глава седьмая. Больше разговоров, но еще и непристойная сцена**

Тургон. Вы трое идите работайте, пока я пытаюсь привести этот фик в соответствие с Сильмариллионом.

Салгант. Ой, посмотрите на трёх великих воинов, которые боятся пауков! _(Поёт)._  

Эктелион _включает внутреннего Вредного Гея-Художника_.

Глорфиндел. Я беспокоюсь о том, что если мы станем спать вместе, наши репутации будут разрушены.

Эктелион. Но это так неправильно, потому что…

Глорфиндел. Ах, ты меня убедил! Давай займемся сексом.

Эктелион и Глорфиндел _занимаются сексом_.  

Эктелион. О Эру! Что я натворил?

Глорфиндел. Позволь отвлечь тебя от привычной гомофобии новыми нелогичными рассуждениями. Например, ты думал о том, что если мы станем больше заниматься сексом, это поможет нам защитить город?

Эктелион. Да! И мы станем лучшими убийцами Балрогов!

_Занавес падает на сцене со странным фетишем на волосы._


End file.
